Another
by Zephyr Knight
Summary: Clarke Griffin est envoyé sur terre, après une guerre nucléaire, par son peuple avec cent autres personnes. Tous des criminels tout comme elle. Elle fera des rencontres surprenantes et devra luté pour survivre sur cette nouvelle terre. CLEXA AS ( Alternative Serie )
1. Introdution : New World

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient.

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ : Hello ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction Clexa. Ne vous attendez pas à la même chose que la série parce que c'est pas du tout ça. Je reprend du début de la série certe mais j'ai modifié BEAUCOUP de choses. Vous verrez bien ! Je vous laisse découvrir et j'espère que cette intro vous plaira :)

 **PS1** : Un Pauna est un ours dans ma version ( dans la série c'est un gorille géant )

 **PS2** : Les séparations sont marqué par le mot CLEXA

 **PS3** : La scène de Clarke se passe 10 ans après la scène de Lexa petite.

 **Introduction : New World**

La terre fut le théâtre d'une guerre nucléaire causée par les gouvernements de chaque pays. Une guerre dont l'humanité entière fut la victime. Les hommes furent décimés en seulement quelques mois. La radiation produite par cette guerre avait provoqué des anomalies sur le corps des animaux, créant de nouvelles espèces comme les Pauna, d'horribles ours féroces, des cerfs à deux têtes ou des serpents géants. Une minorité de l'humanité put cependant survivre à ce cataclysme, se réfugiant dans des bunkers sous terre, attendant que la radiation extérieure diminue.

Un jour, une jeune fille d'environ dix ans, dont les parents s'étaient réfugiés dans un autre abri, à deux heures de marche du premier, sortit du bunker. Ses parents la suivirent, paniqués et la mère hurlant à sa fille de revenir à l'abri. La jeune brune se retourna, plongeant ses yeux vert clair dans ceux de sa mère avant de sourire et de danser au milieu d'un pâturage de fleurs. Les parents furent très étonnés de voir que la terre était devenue bien plus fertile qu'avant. La jeune fille se pencha sur une fleur et la cueillit, toute souriante. Elle allait l'apporter à ses parents quand le père vit un immense ours courir vers son enfant.

Par instinct de protection envers sa progéniture, l'homme courut vers celle-ci, la prit dans ses bras avant de la déposer à quelques mètres du bunker. Malheureusement, à peine avait-il posé sa petite fille au sol que les griffes de l'ours s'enfoncèrent dans son corps comme on enfonce un couteau dans une motte de beurre. La petite se retourna pour voir le corps de son paternel, embroché par quatre immenses griffes sortant de son ventre. Le Pauna souleva sa victime éclaboussant de quelques gouttes de sang le visage de l'enfant contrastant avec ses yeux verts. La mère hurla à sa fille de revenir. Seulement, elle fut paralysée par la peur. Le Pauna jeta sur le côté gauche le corps encore chaud de l'homme avant de donner un coup de patte à la petite humaine. La violence du coup projeta la plus jeune contre un arbre.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux sous le choc, tenant son bras blessé de quatre griffures profondes, avant de les écarquiller pour voir le Pauna avec le corps de sa mère dans la gueule. Il referma la mâchoire, faisant craquer le corps de la femme. Après quelques secondes, les cris de ses parents cessèrent. L'ours jeta également le corps de la mère au-dessus de celui de son mari puis observa la jeune fille, s'avançant vers elle, la mâchoire encore tâchée du sang de ses parents. Il allait lui donner le coup fatal. La petite ferma les yeux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps mais le choc n'arriva pas.

Elle ouvrit donc les yeux petit à petit avant d'apercevoir le Pauna, mort à sa droite. Ses larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Elle regarda devant elle et vit une jeune femme brune avec des peintures de guerre sur le visage. La jeune fille s'accrochait à l'arbre comme à la vie, terrifiée. Le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucit alors. Elle s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la petite brune.

\- _**Comment tu t'appelles ?**_ demanda-t-elle, d'une voix fluide.

La jeune fille regarda sa sauveuse d'un œil nouveau mais méfiant. Elle se détacha de l'arbre et s'avança vers la jeune femme

\- _**Je m'appelle Lexa,**_ murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- _**Enchantée Lexa. Je m'appelle Anya. Je suis une Trikru, le Heda du clan des arbres. Je vais m'occuper de toi comme une grande sœur. Quand tu seras plus grande, tu deviendras mon second,**_ déclara sérieusement Anya, prenant la petite Lexa dans ses bras.

Elles partirent en direction de la forêt, les yeux de la petite s'attardèrent sur le corps de ses parents et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rouges. Anya caressa le dos de sa protégée pour essayer de la calmer, sentant les larmes dans son cou.

\- _**La vie est cruelle dans ce monde, Lexa,**_ dit-elle en chuchotant. _ **Je veillerai sur toi à présent. Tu es en sécurité avec mon clan.**_

La petite fille fixa encore les corps de ses parents avant de fermer les yeux et de se détendre. Elle se promit qu'à partir de maintenant, aucune larme ne coulerait de nouveau sur ses joues avant de s'endormir, le visage dans le cou d'Anya.

~ ~ ~ **CLEXA** ~ ~ ~

Après la guerre nucléaire, une petite poignée d'humains s'étaient réfugiés dans le ciel. Ils avaient construit une Arche, un satellite en orbite autour de la planète bleu. Personne ne pouvait descendre sur celle-ci, craignant les radiations. Le chancelier Jaha prit pourtant la décision d'envoyer cent de leurs enfants, cent criminels pour une mission suicide, dix ans après la guerre. Ils devaient vérifier et confirmer que la terre était de nouveau habitable.

Clarke Griffin en fit partie. Tout comme trois de ses amis : Bellamy et Octavia Blake ainsi que Raven Reyes. Son crime ? Avoir dénoncé le chancelier en tant que responsable de la mort de son père. Sa mère, elle, était médecin et séjournait dans les quartiers du chancelier. Elle devait informer sa fille de la décision du conseil alors elle se dirigea vers la cellule de la blonde, demandant au garde d'ouvrir. La jeune femme releva la tête de son dessin, tournant celle-ci pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard devint sombre en voyant sa mère. Elle reprit ce qu'elle faisait, toujours posée à son bureau.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_ demanda-t-elle, froidement, sans lever les yeux.

\- _**Clarke. Je suis désolée pour..**_ commença Abby, interrompue par sa fille.

\- _**Désolée de quoi ? De me laisser croupir en prison ou de laisser la mort de papa impunie ?**_ cracha Clarke, se levant de son bureau.

\- _**Je sais que tu es en colère mais je reste ta mère ! Ne me parle pas comme ça !**_ s'emporta la plus âgée.

Clarke eut un sourire mauvais et laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de répliquer.

- _ **Ma mère est morte en même temps que mon père,**_ murmura la blonde, malicieusement

Abby en fut choquée et blessée. Bientôt, la colère prit possession de son corps.

\- _**Si c'est ce que tu veux. N'attends pas de moi que je te protège cette fois-ci**_ , intima la brune, dont les yeux jetèrent des éclairs. _**Clarke Griffin, tu es jugée coupable pour tes crimes et ton châtiment est immédiat. Tu seras envoyée sur terre avec les cent autres criminels,**_ lui apprit Abby avant de sortir de la cellule, laissant sa fille bouche bée, tournée vers la sortie observant sa mère partir.

C'est ainsi que Clarke arriva sur terre avec cent autres criminels dont certains étaient ses amis. Posant le pied sur le sol, ils furent tous soulagés quand ils se rendirent compte que la radiation ne les atteignait pas. Clarke fut la première à faire les premiers pas sur terre de son peuple. Les autres prisonniers la regardèrent avec respect. Elle marcha quelques instants avant de se retourner vers la navette d'où elle venait d'atterrir.

\- _**Une petite expédition ça vous dit ?**_ dit-elle, les yeux joueurs. _ **On est envoyés ici pour vérifier si la planète est toujours habitable. Personne ne nous a dit de ne pas nous amuser,**_ sourit la blonde au reste du groupe.

\- _**Je suis bien curieuse de connaître un peu plus cette terre. J'en suis,**_ informa une petite brune bien musclé pour son âge, Octavia, la meilleure amie de Clarke.

\- _**Puisque O' vient, j'en suis aussi,**_ informa un grand jeune homme brun assez bien taillé. Bellamy, le grand frère d'Octavia.

La jeune brune soupira et roula des yeux en voyant faire son frère.

- _Il n'arrêtera jamais de me materner,_ pensa-t-elle, soufflant de nouveau sous les yeux rieurs de la blonde.

Puis après quelques minutes, Clarke se retrouva Leader d'un petit groupe de vingt personnes. Comptant, Octavia, Bellamy, les deux amis que rien ne séparait, Jasper et Monty, Raven une mécanicienne hors-pair et la seconde meilleure amie de Clarke et pour finir Wells, le fils du chancelier Jaha. Tous les autres membres de l'expédition, Clarke ne les connaissait pas. Elle ouvrit alors la marche, se dirigeant vers une forêt. Le groupe suivit et Octavia se mit au niveau de la blonde.

\- _**Tu sais ce qu'on va trouver dans la forêt ?**_ demanda la brune, marchant à la même vitesse que Clarke.

- _ **Rien je l'espère,**_ soupira Clarke, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle disait.

\- _**Clarke, nous allons dans une forêt qui a été exposée à la radiation pendant presque dix ans. Tu imagines bien qu'on ne va pas rien trouver. J'espère seulement qu'on croisera pas d'arbre vivant,**_ plaisanta la belle brune, souriant à sa meilleure amie.

- _ **Ton humour m'a manqué Octavia,**_ sourit Clarke, laissant passer quelques secondes avant de continuer. _**Tu as raison. Nous allons trouver quelque chose dans cette forêt. Seulement, je ne sais pas quoi exactement.**_

- _ **Nous sommes prêts, Clarke,**_ entendit-elle derrière elle. La blonde se retourna pour voir Bellamy juste derrière elles, sa main posée sur son épaule.

\- _**Justement non,**_ murmura la blonde, accélérant le pas.

Octavia laissa passer sa meilleure amie se tournant ensuite vers son frère, les yeux sombres.

\- _**Tu n'en rates jamais une toi,**_ soupira la jeune femme, roulant des yeux, pressant sa marche.

- _ **Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!**_ s'exclama le grand brun, essayant de rattraper sa sœur.

Après quelques minutes de marche, un cri déchira le ciel, faisant sursauter le groupe. Octavia et Clarke s'observèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

\- _**C'était quoi ça ?!**_ demanda Raven, venant vers les deux jeunes femmes.

\- _**J'en sais rien, Reyes, mais je ne**_ _ **resterai pas ici pour le découvrir,**_ avoua Bellamy, regardant tout autour de lui, ne voyant que de la végétation.

Le groupe regardait autour de lui quand un autre cri s'éleva dans l'air, faisant fuir la moitié du groupe. Malgré les ordres de Clarke, ils s'enfuirent. La moitié se fit tuer par la source du bruit, devant les yeux écarquillés des autres membres du groupe. Clarke s'avança vers la fin du groupe, écarquillant les yeux en voyant les jeunes gens empalés sur les branches d'arbres ou déchiquetés à terre. Soudain, un énorme gorille de plus de trois mètres de haut sauta juste devant la blonde.

\- _**Courez !**_ hurla Clarke, évitant de peu l'animal, courant dans une direction à droite de leur position.

Bellamy et Wells prirent un chemin sur la gauche tandis qu'Octavia et Raven furent obligés de courir droit devant elles, sans jamais s'arrêter. Clarke courut alors seule, le gorille derrière elle sur plus de cent mètres. Elle était fatiguée mais ses forces décuplèrent à la pensée qu'elle devait survivre à ce monstre. Après presque une demi-heure à courir comme une folle, elle aperçut devant elle une jeune femme brune. Malgré sa course, elle fut transportée par le vert de ces yeux. Un vert éclatant.

- _ **Ne reste pas la !**_ hurla la blonde, se rapprochant de la brune, le gorille toujours derrière elle.

La belle brune sourit malicieusement, sortit un poignard et l'envoya en direction de la blonde. Clarke écarquilla les yeux, évitant le projectile en plongeant sur le côté, qui s'enfonça alors dans le front du gorille. La blonde observa le monstre tomber à terre. La brune s'approcha du cadavre, retirant son poignard de sa tête. Elle l'essuya sur sa tunique et regarda la blonde dans les yeux. Elle se noya dans cet océan bleu clair. Elle fut surprise de la couleur dorée des cheveux de la jeune femme. Clarke se releva, essayant de reprendre son souffle, constatant le regard de l'autre femme sur elle.

- _ **Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Qui es-tu ?**_ demanda Clarke à bout de souffle, après quelques minutes.

\- _**Ai Laik Heda Leksa kom Trikru.**_ ( _Je suis le commandant Lexa du clan des arbres._ ) dit la jeune femme, sérieusement.

\- _**Génial, ça va être passionnant de se parler**_ , soupira Clarke, ne comprenant pas ce que venait de dire Lexa.

La jeune Heda sourit en coin à la réplique de la jeune blonde. Clarke lui sourit également sans s'en rendre compte. Oui ça allait être intéressant entre ces deux-là.

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Je publierais toutes les deux semaines. N'oubliez pas une petite Reviews :D**_

 _ **Bisous ! Mwoah !**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Trikru and Skaikru

**Disclaimer : ** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Désolé de la longue attente mais ma copine était chez moi et comme on ne se voit pas souvent, j'ai préféré profité et remettre la publication à plus tard. Le rythme de publication revient normal à partir de ce chapitre. :) Bon je vous laisse lire ;)

 **PS1 :** Les points de vues de chaque personnage sont entre vague et en italique.

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Trikru and Skaikru**_

 _~ Octavia ~_

Nous courions depuis de longues minutes, mes jambes allaient me lâcher si je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je perdis de la vitesse au fur et à mesure que les muscles de mes mollets se contractaient. Ce qui me força à m'arrêter. Raven le remarqua.

\- _**Blake, il faut avancer. Cette créature est peut-être après nous,**_ dit-elle, s'agenouillant devant moi.

Je le savais mais je ne pouvais faire un pas, je ne sentais plus mes jambes. J'essayai de les masser mais aucun effet à part une vive douleur qui me fit gémir. La brune posa ses mains sur ma jambe et pétrit les muscles, ce qui les détendit. Plus elle appuyait, plus j'avais mal. Pourtant c'était un mal pour un bien. Je retrouvai petit à petit l'usage de mes membres. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda derrière elle, fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**Il ne nous a pas suivies,**_ confirma la mécano.

\- _**Comment tu le sais ?**_ lui demandai-je, essayant de me lever.

\- _**Tu as vu la taille de cette créature ? Les arbres se seraient écroulés si elle nous avait suivies. Non, c'est un autre groupe qu'elle a poursuivi,**_ argumenta Raven, se tournant pour me toiser.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Nous ne connaissons pas la Terre ni ses dangers. Nous ne savons même pas si il y a une civilisation vivante,**_ réalisai-je, m'approchant d'elle en boitant un peu.

Elle ne répliqua pas tout de suite, identifiant un point invisible au-dessus de mon épaule. Je plissai les sourcils à son regard presque satisfait.

- _ **Il y a une oasis près d'ici,**_ révéla-t-elle alors sous mes yeux ébahis. _**L'air autour de nous, il sent l'eau,**_ sourit-elle, me dépassant pour se diriger vers la source de cette odeur.

Je la regarda faire sans dire un mot. Elle m'impressionnait. J'en restai un certain temps immobile avant de la suivre sitôt que j'entendis sa voix.

\- _**Tu viens Blake ? Ca te fera du bien de plonger tes pieds dans l'eau !**_ rigola-t-elle, me faisant un signe de la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivées devant une oasis ou plutôt une cascade d'eau. C'était vraiment magnifique. Le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau bleu, lui donnant un aspect celtique. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements, me laissant en soutien-gorge et boxer. Je vis alors le regard dévoreur de mon amie, ce qui me fit sourire. Nous nous perdions dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à que je plonge la tête la première dans l'eau. ça faisait un bien fou ! L'eau n'était même pas froide mais tiède. Je revins à la surface et guettai Raven. Elle était assise sur le bord du petit bassin formé dans la terre, les pieds dans l'eau. Je souris imperceptiblement avant de sombrer au fond de l'eau en direction de la mécano. Une fois assez proche, je me propulsai à la surface à l'aide de mes jambes et éclaboussai la brune au passage. J'éclatai de rire devant la tête de Raven qui aurait pu me tuer avec ses yeux à cet instant.

\- _**Tu vas voir, Blake !**_ s'exclama-t-elle, se déshabillant devant moi.

Ma mâchoire aurait pu se décrocher devant ce spectacle. Elle avait le même âge que moi mais son corps possédait plus de cicatrices qu'un guerrier dans une vie entière. Mon regard se figea sur une balafre au niveau de sa jambe gauche. Une immense cicatrice partait du milieu de sa côte pour s'arrêter juste au dessus du genou. Malgré ces marques, elle était magnifique. Je revins à la réalité quand j'entendis un claquement dans l'eau. Elle venait de sauter. Je vis son ombre sous mon corps mais avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, je fus emmenée par le fond. Elle me maintint quelques secondes sous l'eau avant de me lâcher pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle à la surface. Une fois remontée, je la vis rire aux éclats suite à son attaque. Je souris, espiègle, avant de l'éclabousser de toutes mes forces. Elle me rendit mes faveurs jusqu'à me coincer contre la paroi rocheuse du bassin. Elle était tellement proche que je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. Je n'eus alors envie que d'une chose : l'embrasser. Mais je me retins, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques heures, c'était trop rapide. Après quelques minutes, elle me relâcha et sortit de l'eau. Je la rejoignis après avoir expirer un bon coup. Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence quand nous entendîmes un bruit de pas derrière nous. Je me retournai alors pour voir un homme chauve portant une drôle de peinture noire sur le visage.

 _~ Clarke ~_

J'avais suivi cette belle brune à travers la forêt jusqu'à un campement. Nous n'avions pas parlé pendant le trajet, ce silence était agréable. J'avais pu entendre la végétation pousser, les animaux vivre et la détailler, elle. Sa beauté n'égalait aucune personne que je connaissais sur l'Arche. Une guerrière. C'est cela qui fait sa beauté. Une commandante, si j'avais bien analysé son uniforme, c'est cela qui fait sa force. Une personne peut être très belle et faible. Pourtant, chez cette brune, c'était la force qu'on pouvait voir, la force morale comme physique.

Elle se tourna vers moi aux limites du camp et me regarda, un sourire en coin. Je me noyai un moment dans ces yeux verts, un océan vert, jusqu'à que mes oreilles entendent un son mélodieux. Sa voix.

\- _**Ai Stegeda (mon village)**_ , dit-elle, montrant le camp de sa main.

\- _**Ton village**_ , souris-je, pour lui faire comprendre par celui-ci que je savais de quoi elle parlait.

Elle afficha un grand sourire pendant un bon moment avant que celui-ci ne se fane en entrant dans le village. Son attitude se fit distante et froide. Je ne sus pourquoi mais ce revirement de comportement me fit mal. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison. Je suivis alors la brune jusqu'à sa tente. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle enleva son armure en congédiant les deux gardes. Elle se défit également de ses tresses, laissant retomber ses cheveux noirs dans son dos, puis les ramenant ensuite sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers moi, et sa jeunesse me sauta aux yeux. Elle était un peu plus âgée que moi comme je l'avais pressenti, pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son air, son expression sans artifice, la fasse paraître quelques années de moins que moi. Elle semblait à la fois âgée et jeune. C'était déroutant.

\- _**Yu laik nou ai kru (Tu n'es pas de mon peuple)**_ dit-elle, penchant la tête sur le côté, interrogative.

Je n'avais rien compris de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je penchai également la tête pour le lui faire comprendre. Elle me toisa un moment avant de sourire.

\- _**Tu ne comprends pas notre langue,**_ souligna-t-elle, amusée.

\- _**Vous si, à ce que je constate. Pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ?**_ questionnais-je, dépitée.

- _ **La forêt que tu viens de traverser est sur le territoire des Gorilles. Ils comprennent votre langue. Je ne voulais pas attirer leur attention,**_ m'expliqua la brune, s'essayant sur un immense trône.

\- _**C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait comprendre de ne rien dire et de vous suivre,**_ compris-je soudainement. _**Qui sont ces créatures ? Ils étaient bien plus grands que de simples gorilles**_ _ **,**_ demandais-je, curieuse.

Elle me scruta un moment comme pour lire en moi. Je me perdis de nouveau dans cette couleur vert clair. Comme dans la forêt, je la détaillai, de face cette fois-ci : brune, très typée avec des cheveux ondulés à cause de ses tresses. De grand yeux émeraudes qui reflétaient la jeunesse mais aussi la maturité de cette femme. Un corps svelte et une carrure noble. Elle était vraiment faite pour commander. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à la détailler. Quelques secondes peut-être ou des heures. Elle me fixait sans rien dire, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je vis celles-ci bougées et cela me ramena sur terre.

- _ **Ce sont d'anciens nomades qui vivaient dans cette forêt bien avant la guerre. Ils étaient grands et agiles. Si bien qu'on les appelait le peuple de la montagne. Cependant la radiation les a transformés**_ _ **petit à petit**_ _ **en gorilles. Ils sont alors devenus les protecteurs des Trikru,**_ m'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix suave et vive.

\- _**Qui sont les Trikru ?**_ répliquai-je, très curieuse d'en entendre plus sur cette terre et son passé.

La jeune brune me sourit doucement, se levant de son trône tout en parlant.

\- _**Skai gada, Trikru ste ai kru. (Fille du**_ _ **C**_ _ **iel, le**_ _ **P**_ _ **euple des**_ _ **A**_ _ **rbres est le mien. )**_

Je ne comprenais peut-être rien mais cette langue était tellement érotique dans sa bouche. Je voulais apprendre ce langage qui me fascinait. Elle s'avança toujours plus près jusqu'à se trouver devant moi. Elle me toisa de haut en bas, me fixant étrangement avant qu'un petit sourire joueur étira ses lèvres.

- _ **Je suis Lexa, commandante Trikru, le**_ _ **P**_ _ **euple des**_ _ **A**_ _ **rbres,**_ se présenta-t-elle enfin, me tendant son bras.

Je fixai celui-ci un instant comme pour graver ce moment dans ma mémoire.

- _ **Clarke Griffin. Je suis du**_ _ **P**_ _ **euple du**_ _ **C**_ _ **iel**_ _ **,**_ déclarais-je, serrant sa main.

Elle eut alors un immense sourire satisfait avant de lâcher mon bras.

- _ **Je suis enchantée, Klark kom Skaikru. ( Clarke du Peuple du Ciel. )**_ répliqua-t-elle, me tournant le dos.

Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers son trône, s'y asseyant avec grâce.

 _~ Jasper ~_

C'était quoi cette chose ?! Il y en avait d'autres comme ça ici ? Nous avions arrêté de courir depuis presque dix minutes mais nous ne savions pas où aller. Monty était tout aussi essoufflé que moi. J'observai les environs quand un bruit attira mon attention. Je reculai de quelques pas, prêt à hurler à mon ami de s'enfuir quand je reconnus la silhouette de Bellamy dans le feuillage d'un buisson. Il me regarda en deux fois avant de s'avancer. Nous nous étreignîmes brièvement.

\- _**Vous avez pu vous enfuir vous aussi,**_ constata-t-il en voyant Monty derrière moi.

\- _**Oui mais Monty est épuisé. Nous n'avons aucun abri et la nuit va bientôt tomber,**_ lui dis-je, voyant le soleil se coucher.

Le brun devant moi dévisagea la forêt pendant un moment avant de froncer les sourcils. Je suivis son regard et aperçus de la fumée au Nord. D'un commun accord et sans nous parler, j'aidais Monty à se lever et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la source de notre curiosité.

Mais à peine avions-nous marché quelques minutes qu'un bruit de branchage me fit sursauté. Je fixai Bellamy qui avait également dut entendre. Nous avançâmes encore mais en restant sur nos gardes. C'est alors que trois grands hommes très musclés vêtus de tuniques blanches nous attaquèrent. Je vis Bellamy foncer sur l'un deux mais la grande brute le mit au tapis en moins de deux secondes. Les deux autres se dirigèrent vers Monty et moi. J'essayais désespérément de trouver un moyen de nous enfuir mais nous étions déjà encerclés. Plus ils s'avançaient et mieux je pouvais distinguer leurs visages. Dans l'ombre des arbres, je n'avais pas vu qu'ils portaient tous, sans exception, des traces blanches sur le visage, barrant la peau de différentes façons. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que je sentis une douleur à l'arrière de ma tête. Alors que je m'écroulais au sol, je pus entendre un mot : " Asgeda "

 _ **Alors alors ?! J'attend avec impatience vos Reviews :D**_

 _ **Bisous bisous !**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un pacte rompu

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Hello ! Non, je ne suis pas disparut ou enlevé xD Je suis juste absorbé par l'écriture de mon nouveau livre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abonne pas toutes les fictions de mon compte sauf que maintenant, le rythme de publication ne sera plus régulier. Ce sera comme je peux, le temps que je finisse l'écriture de mon deuxième livre, la correction du premier et le ma mise en page du troisième mdr xD ça fait beaucoup j'en conviens xD

D'ailleurs, je cherche une personne qui pourrait m'aider à corriger mes écrits que ce soit pour les livres ou pour les FF sur ce site. Si vous êtes intéressé, laissez moi un message privé. Merci à vous :D

 _ **Concernant ce chapitre :**_ Les pensées sont en italique ! ENJOY !

 **Chapitre 2 : Quand un pacte est rompu, un autre doit être scellé.**

 _~ Octavia ~_

Je n'avais rien vu venir. Je me réveillai attachée sur un cheval. J'observais autour de moi pour voir Raven, inconsciente, sur le canasson d'à côté. Devant nous, il y avait l'homme qui nous a surpris puis capturés. Il était grand avec une carrure athlétique. Alors les Terriens sont tous aussi bien foutus que lui ? Je souris à ma remarque silencieuse. Nos pur-sang étaient assez proches alors je pus atteindre la jambe de Raven avec mon pied. Je donnai un coup puis un autre. Cinq coups de pied ! Il a fallu cinq coups de pied avant qu'elle ne se réveille ! Une vraie marmotte, mais sa tête est à mourir de rire. Elle se redressa d'un coup, grimaçant en se tenant le dos. Je rigolais doucement en voyant son expression.

Elle me fixa un instant avant de baisser son regard sur ses mains liées puis sur le destrier et enfin sur l'homme devant nous. Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau les miens en une demande silencieuse. Je haussai les épaules lui faisant comprendre que je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle. La brune me scruta un moment, se noyant complètement dans mon regard jusqu'au raclement de gorge de notre asseyant.

\- _**Vous n'êtes pas invitées, mais prisonnières,**_ nous rappela-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- _**Non, sans blague ? On n'avait pas remarqué,**_ soupira Raven, montrant ces mains ligotées.

\- _**Tu vas nous dire ce que tu veux à la fin ?**_ s'impatienta mon amie, lançant un regard meurtrier à l'homme.

\- _**Vous êtes sur les terres d'Heda. Ces terres sont interdites aux étrangers et encore plus au Skaikru,**_ expliqua-t-il, nous fixant de haut en bas.

\- _**C'est quoi Heda ?**_ demandais-je, ma curiosité piquée à vif.

Raven me regarda avec une expression qui voulait clairement dire « non, mais t'est sérieuse là ? » C'était vraiment hilarant.

\- _**Heda n'est pas un objet mais une personne. Vous lui devez le respect !**_ s'exclama-t-il avec force.

\- _**Calme toi, crâne d'œuf, sinon je te fais bouffer tes omelettes,**_ riposta la brune à mes côtés avec véhémence.

\- _**Heda est la terre. Heda est la rivière. Heda est toute personne sur terre. Heda est notre mère,**_ exposa l'homme avec un grand respect.

\- _**Oh mon dieu, en plus de ressembler à un œuf, il est poète. Un beau mélange,**_ se moqua Raven avec un sourire.

L'homme fixa mon amie avec un regard des plus noirs. Peu importe qui est Heda, c'est très important pour lui. Cela se ressentait. Je remarquai alors les peintures sur son visage. Il faisait sans doute partie d'un clan.

\- _**Comment tu t'appelles ?**_ le questionnais-je, l'observant.

\- _**Ai laik Linkon kom Trikru.**_ ( _Je suis Lincoln du peuple des arbres_. ) répliqua-t-il solennellement.

Raven fit une grimace, ne comprenant pas le langage de l'homme.

\- _**J'espère que tu ne vas pas nous parler tout le temps dans cette langue. Sinon, bonjour le voyage,**_ répliqua la brune en roulant des yeux.

\- _**Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Vous pouvez déjà voir le camp d'ici,**_ nous informa-t-il, pointant du doigt l'horizon.

J'ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction. L'endroit était immense, il ressemblait plus à une ville guerrière qu'à un camp provisoire. Raven avait la même tête que la mienne, la bouche ouverte en forme de « O ».

 _~ Clarke ~_

Nous étions restés là, nos regards accrochaient à l'autre, sans rien dire. Elle m'impressionnait. Un peu trop même. Sur son trône, elle ressemblait à une reine. Une reine amazone. Ses yeux verts étaient aussi précieux que de l'améthyste.

Soudain, nous fûmes interrompus par une femme. Plus âgée que la brune. Ses cheveux étaient brun typé tout comme Lexa. Ses yeux ressemblaient à du charbon incandescent. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'inconnue qui ressemblait à Lexa ou si c'était la brune qui lui ressembler. L'inconnue s'agenouilla devant la commandante en signe de respect.

\- _**Chit's going ona, Onya ?**_ ( _Que se passe-t-il, Anya ?_ ) questionna Lexa, surprise de voir la jeune femme.

\- _**Linkon returned kom tu honon Skaikru.**_ ( _Lincoln est revenu avec des prisonnières du peuplé du ciel_. ) Informa la brune, regardant dans les yeux de la commandante.

\- _**Mochof, Onya.**_ ( _Merci, Anya._ )

La brune salua Lexa avant de sortir de la tente. Cette lueur que j'avais vue dans les yeux de la brune avait fait naître de la jalousie en moi. Jalousie que je ne comprenais pas. La commandante se leva de son trône, s'avançant vers moi.

- _ **Un de mes guerriers à trouver deux de ton clan, Clarke du peuple du ciel. Viens avec moi,**_ dit-elle tenant le tissu de l'entrée de la tente.

Je l'ai suivi dehors, le soleil m'aveugla un instant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la beauté que la brune affichait. La lumière du soleil l'embellie encore plus. Elle accentue la couleur brune de ses cheveux. Elle se retourne vers moi, devinant que je ne suivais plus. Elle fronça des sourcils un instant avant de comprendre. Elle me sourit tendrement avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux. Elle me prit la main. Sa peau est chaude et douce. J'ai envie de la caresser. Elle me tire vers un petit chemin creusé par le temps. Ses soldats nous regardent, interloqués par le sourire de leur commandant. Certains me dévisagent sans gêne, se prenant un regard noir de la part de Lexa, mais la majorité nous souris doucement presque timidement. Cela me gêne, mais je ne le montre pas. Nous marchions encore un moment, nos mains toujours jointes.

\- _**Tu fais un grand effet à mes guerriers, Clarke,**_ sourit-elle, malicieuse.

\- _**C'est rare de voir un sourire sur leur visage,**_ continua-t-elle, me fixant également.

\- _**Je ne pense pas que ce soit moi qui leur fais cet effet, mais toi. Ton sourire,**_ lui dis-je en lui rendant son regard.

Elle ne répliqua pas, mais son sourire voulait tout dire. C'est impressionnant, tout chez elle m'attire alors que je ne l'as connais pas. Elle me lâcha soudainement la main, ma peau me brûle presque me laissant une sensation glaciale désagréable dans tout le membre. Je vis son regard devenir neutre. L'expression de son visage ne laissait rien présager de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était la commandante et plus Lexa. Je suivis alors la direction de son regard et tombai sur la jeune femme de la tente en compagnie d'un homme chauve et très musclé. Je n'avais pas pu bien voir son visage la première fois, mais elle portait des peintures noires semblables à celles de Lexa tandis que celles qui sont sur le visage de l'homme étaient moins prononcées, moins strictes. Elle avait lâché ma main à cause d'eux. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais cela me blesse et j'ai du mal à le cacher.

 _Ressaisis-toi, Clarke !_

Je percevais son regard brûlant sur moi. Elle sait que je suis blessé, elle fait une moue totalement adorable. Je ne pus que lui sourire avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la grande brune. L'homme salua le commandant en un signe respectueux. Elle lui sourit poliment puis se plaça à côté de la grande brune et les trois grounders étaient en fil devant moi, me fixant. Lexa prit la parole, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- _**Voici Clarke Griffin. Elle est le chef des Skaikru,**_ me présenta-t-elle dans ma langue.

Elle voulait que je comprenne ce qui va être dit. Le guerrier me regarda un instant avant de faire le même signe respectueux qu'il a eu envers Lexa avant de prendre la parole.

\- _**Heureux de vous rencontrer, Clarke Griffin. Je me nomme Lincoln. Je suis le chasseur des grounders,**_ se présenta-t-il avec un petit sourire timide.

Lexa me fixait pendant tout l'échange. Elle avait un sourire fier pour son guerrier, mais je vis autre chose dans ses yeux. Elle me dévorait du regard.

 _Non, mais Lexa si tu me regardes comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps moi._

La grande brune à côté d'elle se pencha à son oreille lui murmurant quelque chose. Lexa l'as gratifia d'un regard des plus noirs qui amusa son amie.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?_

La plus grande l'ignora et s'avança vers moi.

\- _**Je m'appelle Anya, je suis le second de Lexa. Ravie de te rencontrer, fille du ciel.**_ Me sourit-elle chaleureusement alors que la petite brune levait les yeux au ciel.

 _Lexa, serait-tu jalouse ?_

\- _**Lincoln, tu as ramené deux personnes du peuple de Clarke. Fait-les venir ici,**_ ordonna alors la commandante d'une voix sans appel.

 _Yep, elle est jalouse. Craquant !_

Cela me fit bizarre tout de même, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Personne n'as jamais été jaloux dans aucun sens envers moi.

L'homme se dirigea alors vers les étalons et fit descendre deux personnes. Plus ils revenaient vers nous et plus un énorme sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je courus vers les deux femmes en criant.

\- _**Octavia ! Reyes !**_

Une fois à leur hauteur, je les pris dans mes bras sous le regard surpris de mes deux amies.

 _~ Lexa ~_

Je suppose que ces deux jeunes femmes sont des amies de la blonde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voir Clarke aussi heureuse me fit sourire. Dès que je l'ai aperçu la première fois, j'ai voulu la protéger et la rendre heureuse. J'ai bien vu le regard de mes soldats quand nous avions traversé le camp. Ils étaient autant surpris que moi. Elle a réussi à me faire sourire devant eux. On peut dire que c'est un exploit.

- _ **Arrête de la dévisager comme ça Lex'. Oh ! ferme la bouche, tu baves.**_ Me murmura Anya, joueuse, au creux de mon oreille.

Je roulais des yeux.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle s'y met !_

Je ne lui répondis pas et elle rigola de mon comportement. Elle m'a peut-être élevée, mais elle est agaçante. Je continue d'observer la blonde parler activement à ses deux amies. Elles se prennent de nouveau dans les bras, ce qui m'agaça. J'avançais alors vers elles, un sourire sur les lèvres quand Clarke me regarda.

\- _**Allons dans ma tente. Je veux te proposer quelque chose,**_ lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers le centre du campement suivi d'Anya, de Clarke et de ses deux amies.

Je m'assieds sur mon trône, une fois arrivé dans la tente, puis observai les Skaikru. Mon regard s'attardait sur la blonde tandis qu'Anya s'installa à ma droite. Clarke soutint alors mon regard, une lueur de défis brillants dans l'océan bleu qui me scrutait. Après quelques minutes à se défier un regard, elle eut un petit sourire aux lèvres que je lui rendis. Je vis Anya lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité sous le regard amusé de la blonde.

\- _**Le clan de la montagne nous a trahis en vous attaquant, peuple du ciel. Quand un pacte est rompu, un autre doit être scellé,**_ dis-je solennellement, mon regard toujours fixer sur la blonde.

\- _**Clarke, Princesse du ciel, voudrait-tu rejoindre ma coalition et devenir le cinquième clan ?**_ lui demandais-je, ce qui la surpris grandement.

 _ **Voilà ! J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience ! :D**_

 _ **Bisous à vous !**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Retrouver les siens

**Disclaimer : ** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas de l'argent avec cette fiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello Hello ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! xD Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 de cette fiction, la preuve que je n'ai pas abandonné xD C'est surtout que ma chérie est venu pendant trois mois, que je n'avais plus beaucoup d'imagination et d'inspiration pour ce chapitre alors il a été dur à écrire ^^ La publication revient à un chapitre par semaine :) Bonne lecture à vous ;)

 **Chapitre 3 : Retrouver les siens.**

~ _Clarke_ ~

\- _**Que veux-tu dire par devenir le cinquième clan ?**_ interrogea Octavia, fronçant les sourcils.

Je vis Anya avancer d'un pas vers mon amie, l'air menaçant. J'allais me placer devant O' quand je fus devancé par Raven. Elle gratifia la brune d'un regard des plus noirs. Anya fut décontenancée par la férocité du regard de la mécanicienne. J'en fus stupéfaite également.

\- _**Pleni, Onya !**_ ( _ça suffit, Anya_ ) intervint la commandante d'une voix forte et froide.

\- _**Reyes, calme toi.**_ Ordonnais-je à mon tour d'une voix calme et douce.

Je sentis le regard de Lexa se poser sur moi. Raven me fixa un moment, analysant mon comportement. Une ébauche de sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reprit place entre Octavia et moi.

 _Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait m'écouter._

\- _**J'attends ta réponse, Princesse du ciel,**_ s'éleva la voix soudainement douce de Lexa.

Mes yeux se fixèrent aux siens. Je voudrais accepter, mais…

\- _**Votre proposition est tentante, commandante, mais je dois retrouver le reste de mon peuple. Je ne peux pas accepter. Pas tout de suite en tout cas,**_ lui expliquais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, m'analysant de ses yeux verts intenses. Son air neutre me mit soudainement mal à l'aise. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un sourire fier.

\- _**Tu es faite pour commander, Fille du ciel. Tout comme moi.**_ Murmura-t-elle malicieusement.

\- _**Je comprends que tu veuilles retrouver le reste de ton peuple, Clarke. Je ne t'obligerait pas à devenir le cinquième clan. Mon peuple attendra. Cependant, les miens viendront avec vous. Question de sécurité.**_ Exige-t-elle jouant avec un poignard sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

 _ **\- Anya se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner avec son groupe de guerriers,**_ annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais intransigeante.

\- _**Je te remercie, Lexa. La force de ton peuple sera la bienvenue,**_ répondis-je avec un demi-sourire.

Je vis Anya regardée l'autre brune d'un air mécontent.

 _Elle ne nous apprécie pas tellement. Il faudra que j'en parle avec Lexa._

\- _**Peuple du ciel, je voudrais m'entretenir avec votre princesse. Seule à seule.**_ Intervint alors Lexa après quelques minutes de silence.

 _Étrange._

Octavia et Raven me regardèrent avec un petit sourire voulant clairement dire « Faites pas de folie ». Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'elles sortaient de la tente, suivie par Anya qui me gratifia d'un regard de dégoût. Je la suivis des yeux alors que sa silhouette disparaissait de la tente.

\- _**Je me fais peut-être des films, mais Anya ne m'aime pas tellement, je me trompe ?**_ questionnais-je à la brune qui s'approchait dans mon dos.

\- _**Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle n'aime pas, ce sont les histoires que l'on raconte sur les Sky People,**_ m'apprit-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- _**Les histoires sur mon peuple ? Je pensais que vous n'aviez jamais connu de Sky People avant nous.**_ Soulignais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

Je me retournais dans sa direction. Elle était juste devant moi, à quelques pas. À cette distance, elle était encore plus belle et majestueuse. Je me perdis dans ses orbes verts pendant quelques secondes.

\- _**Peut-être qu'un jour je te raconterai ces histoires, mais en attendant, tu dois retrouver les tiens,**_ _**Clarke**_ , répondit-elle énigmatique.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de l'observer en fronçant des sourcils.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Lexa ?_

\- _**Vous devriez partir maintenant. Dirigez-vous vers l'est du campement. La forêt n'est pas sûre pour ton peuple,**_ me conseilla-t-elle le visage impassible.

\- _**Très bien, merci pour tes conseils,**_ dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- _**Puissions-nous nous revoir,**_ murmura la commandante.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**_ demandais-je à la commandante n'ayant pas compris la première fois.

\- _**J'espère que tu retrouveras les tiens,**_ répondit-elle impassible.

Je fronçai les sourcils un instant, j'ai comme une impression de mensonge. Je hausse les épaules puis sortie de la tente avec un petit sourire. Dehors, je remarque Octavia et Raven en train de discuter. Je m'avance vers elles de quelques pas avant qu'elle ne me tombe dessus comme des furies.

- _ **Alors que te voulait la charmante commandante ?**_ Ricana Raven, se prenant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'O.

\- _**Aie, ça fait mal, Octavia !**_ S'écria-t-elle en se tenant les côtes.

\- _**Tu l'as mérité ! Je t'avais dis d'y aller doucement, pas franco comme d'habitude,**_ se justifia la petite brune avec véhémence.

Je regardais mes meilleures amies se disputaient comme un vieux couple. Elles iraient très bien ensemble, même si ça créait des étincelles. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand je vis qu'elles me dévisageaient toutes les deux, les bras croisés.

\- _**Elle est en train de penser à Lexa.**_ Murmura la mécano à l'oreille de l'autre brune.

\- _**Je suis là, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ricanais-je. Je pensais à vous deux en fait,**_ souris-je en leur tirant la langue avant d'avancer dans le camp.

Les Grounders me regardèrent passé, tous sans exception. Je vis Anya un peu plus loin, accompagnée de Lincoln et de quelques hommes. Ils préparaient notre départ. J'observais l'intégralité du camp, voyant une petite colline sur le côté gauche. J'y montais jusqu'à arriver en haut. J'avais une magnifique vue sur le camp et plus particulièrement sur la tente de Lexa. Elle m'intrigue et m'attire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Est-ce sentiment que j'éprouve. C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je m'assieds sur l'herbe fraîche, arrachant une poignée.

\- _**Dans combien de temps je te reverrai, Lexa ?**_ Questionnais-je à la nature qui ne me répondis que par un vent frais et réconfortant.

\- _**Ca dépendra de combien de temps tu mets à retrouver les tiens.**_

Je me retournais pour voir Anya s'asseoir à côté de moi. Surprise, je l'observais de profil. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lexa.

\- _**Tu sais, je ne te haïs pas. Je suis simplement méfiante vis-à-vis de votre clan et des sentiments que tu as pour Lexa, Clarke,**_ m'avoua-t-elle, d'une voix sûre d'elle.

\- _**Les sentiments que j'ai pour Lexa ? Anya, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Lexa à par le respect.**_ Lui répondis-je, fronçant les sourcils.

\- _**Tu t'en rendras compte que tu en as vraiment, fille du ciel. Quand cela arrivera, n'oublie pas ses paroles : " Ne fais aucun mal à Lexa ou sinon je te tuerais de mes propres mains ". Lexa est bien plus importante que tu ne le crois pour son peuple, pour moi. Je l'ai élevé, je sais comment est son cœur. Ne le brise pas, Clarke,**_ dit-elle en se levant, redescendant dans le camp.

Je regardai le second du commandant descendre de la colline, ses mots résonnant dans ma tête. Elle ne rigole pas, ça c'est sûr.

 _Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des sentiments amoureux pour Lexa ? Je ne crois pas. On est trop différente elle et moi. Pourquoi voudrait-elle quelqu'un comme moi ? Je ne suis qu'une gamine qui ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver sur terre. Lexa est une commandante d'un peuple aussi puissant qu'impitoyable._

Après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions et un mal de crâne, je redescendais dans le camp. Anya me fit signe de venir. Les préparatifs étant finis, nous allions bientôt partir, Octavia et Raven, nous rejoignis ensuite.

\- _**Peuple du ciel, ces terres sont nôtre, vous êtes en sécurité ici, mais au-delà de la frontière se tient le territoire du peuple des glaces. Leur Reine, Nora, est aussi impitoyable que notre Heda. Faites bien attention où vous marchez, même sur notre territoire. Il y a un nombre incalculable de pièges.**_

Anya ouvrit le pas une fois son monologue fini. Ces hommes la suivirent puis ensuite mes deux meilleures amies, je fermais donc la marche. Je me retournais une minute, regardant de loin la tente de Lexa. Je souris en voyant la commandante dehors, nous regardant partir.

\- _**J'espère que l'on se reverra dans peu de temps, Lexa.**_ Murmurais-je avant de rejoindre les autres.

 _~ Lexa ~_

Je regardais le groupe partir en direction de l'Est comme je l'avais dit à Clarke. Je ressentis un étrange pincement au cœur en voyant Clarke se retourner vers moi.

\- _**Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Princesse du ciel,**_ murmurais-je pour moi, voyant de plus en plus le groupe s'avancer vers la frontière.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Dites moi tout en reviews ;)**_

 _ **Kissous!**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Azgeda et Skaikru

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hey bah j'en aurait baver pour vous poster ce chapitre ! Pfiou ! xD Déjà que c'est le plus long de cette fiction, il fallait qu'en plus le site n'accepte pas mon document. J'ai du tout copier coller, la galère donc ! Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! xD

Donc, Bonjour à tous les Clexakru, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour avoir ce chapitre ! Je vous laisses le découvrir et on se retrouve en bas ;)

 **Chapitre 4 : Azgeda et Skaikru**

 _~ Jasper ~_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, je suis enchaîné dans cette cellule. Peut-être des heures voire peut être des jours. Mes bras sont suspendus par des chaînes au plafond tandis que mes pieds furent comme cloués au sol. J'ai mal partout et ma respiration était saccadée. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux quand la porte de la cellule s'écarta laissant apparaître un homme très grand. Il avait les cheveux longs et teints d'un noir corbeau. Je pus apercevoir une balafre sur le côté gauche de son visage, elle le traversait en démarrant sur le côté de sa bouche et remontait jusqu'au-dessus de son œil. Il s'avança vers moi, se décalant sur ma droite, me laissant donc apercevoir deux femmes entrant à leur tour dans la cellule. L'une avait les cheveux longs, bruns et ondulés. Elle était d'assez grande taille et imposer le respect. Elle portait une cape en peau d'animal blanche tirant vers l'argenter qui laissait présager son rang social. La deuxième était le portail craché de la précédente, mais en plus jeune et en un peu plus petite. Elle arborait une fière chevelure blonde tirant vers le brun clair. Tout comme l'homme, elle portait une armure faite de tissus noirs et résistants qui protégeait non seulement leur corps, mais aussi leurs habits. La plus jeune était vêtue d'une fine chemise en laine, soulignant la couleur de ses yeux tandis que l'homme portait un tee-shirt sans manches, laissant apparent ces muscles gonflés. La femme la plus âgée vint se poser devant moi, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres tandis que l'autre se plaça à côté de l'homme.

\- _**Tu te demandes surement qui nous-sommes, jeune homme,**_ constata-t-elle d'une voix froide et forte, voyant mon regard dérivé entre elle et ses gardes.

\- _**Je suppose que vous êtes le chef du groupe qui nous a attaqués dans la forêt,**_ en déduis-je d'une voix faible et fatiguée. _**Vos hommes n'ont pas arrêté de me torturer, de me frapper et de me faire saigner. Ils n'ont pas la main leste**_ , me moquais-je doucement en ravalant un coup de sang dans ma bouche.

- _ **Je suis la reine de ce peuple, je me nomme Nora, reine du peuple d'Azgeda,**_ se présenta-t-elle éclipsant ce que je venais de dire.

\- _**Cela va de soi que je ne suis pas enchanté de vous rencontrer, Nora,**_ souris-je de toutes mes dents, impertinent.

Cette réplique me valut un énorme coup de pied dans le genou qui se brisa sous la puissance du coup. Je me retins de hurler sous la douleur.

\- _**Ce sera majesté pour toi, sale chien,**_ me cracha alors l'homme prenant mon visage entre ses doigts rugueux.

\- _**Désolé, mais elle n'est pas ma reine,**_ m'obligeais-je de dire malgré la douleur et les larmes roulant sur mes joues.

\- _**Appel moi comme tu veux, mais je te garantis que tu vas souffrir,** _ ricana la reine, sadique et cruelle. _**Costia, torture le comme bon te semble, mais laisse lui le moyen de se déplacer,** _ ordonna-t-elle à la femme. _**Et bande lui son genou,**_ ajoute-t-elle, en voyant ma jambe partir dans tous les sens.

\- _**Bien mère,**_ accepta la plus jeune, suivant des yeux la reine et l'homme sortir.

La porte du donjon se referma et les yeux clairs de la jeune femme se posèrent sur moi. Elle arborait un sourire sadique tout en s'accroupissant devant moi. Elle prit ma jambe et remit en place mon genou sous mes hurlements de douleur. Elle se releva ensuite, essuyant le sang qui était sur ses mains sur ses habits.

\- _**Ton genou n'est pas cassé malgré la force que mon frère y a mise, c'est impressionnant,**_ ricana-t-elle sadiquement, ce qui me fit tressaillir de peur.

- _ **Pourquoi, faites-vous ça ? Où sont mes compagnons ?**_ Demandais-je alors en ravalant mes pleures.

\- _**Nous voulons juste envoyé un message à une amie très précieuse,**_ se moqua-t-elle, prenant un couteau qu'elle avait caché sous sa cuisse droite. _ **Tes compagnons sont en vie, ne t'inquiètent pas. Ils font juste un petit somme,**_ termina-t-elle en me tailladant la peau des bras.

Je piaillais de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que ma voix ne puisse plus porter mes sons.

 _Elle est très douée en torture, ça c'est certain, même les gens de l'arche n'y mettaient pas autant de cœur._

Elle déchira ma chemise avant d'enfoncer son couteau dans mes côtes, perforant mon poumon droit sous son rire diabolique. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je pensais ma vie finie quand elle s'arrêta.

\- _**Tu es assez résistant pour un étranger, d'où viens-tu ?**_ Questionna-t-elle avec surprise et curiosité.

\- _**Je viens.. Du ciel,** _ murmurais-je avec difficulté.

Je vis alors ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur ou de surprise à voir. Puis, un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage, un sourire mesquin qui me glaça le sang.

\- _**Tu es du peuple Skaikru, quelle fantastique nouvelle !**_ S'esclaffa-t-elle enfonçant son couteau dans ma cuisse. _**Quels plaisirs de faire souffrir un Skaikru, quelle douce mélodie,** _ rigola-t-elle au bord de la folie quand un gémissement de douleur franchis la barrière de mes lèvres.

Elle se munit ensuite d'une torche accrochée au mur, prit un autre couteau caché dans son décolleté et le fit chauffée à blanc. J'essayais de remué de peur de la futur douleur, mais je ne pouvais plus me mouvoir. Une fois que la lame fut chauffé à blanc, elle l'appliqua sur la blessure au niveau de ma côte. Je criais de douleur, ressentant ma peau chauffée puis brûlée.

\- _**J'ai cicatrisé ta blessure, tu auras encore un peu de mal à respirer, mais cela passera dans quelques heures,**_ m'apprit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle reposa la torche et enleva son couteau de ma cuisse avant de s'éloigner pour frapper contre la porte de la prison. L'homme de tout à l'heure ouvrit.

\- _**Osir beda tel nomon bilaik comes kom skaikru.**_ ( _On doit dire à Mère qu'il vient du peuple du ciel_ ), dit-elle à son frère avec un grand sourire.

Il posa ses yeux noirs sur moi avant de sourire exactement comme sa sœur.

 _Ils font vraiment flippé, ces psychopathes._

\- _**Leksa will want kom make a covenant kom their leader.**_ ( _Lexa va vouloir faire une alliance avec leur chef._ ) _**Bilaik's excellent news.**_ ( _C'est une excellente nouvelle._ ), lui dit-il avant de fermer la porte de la cellule, laissant sa sœur venir avec lui.

 _~ Bellamy ~_

À ce que j'ai compris, la reine nous as fait capturer et emmener à Azgeda, une ville dans le Nord où la glace était partout, même dans le palais. Une fois arrivés à celui-ci, ils m'apportèrent directement dans ce que je pouvais reconnaître comme étant une salle du trône. Une femme assise dessus était sans doute leur reine. Elle posa son regard bleu sur moi un instant avant de voir une jeune femme blonde et un homme brun entrés dans la pièce. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant la femme avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- _**Le prisonnier a parlé, Mère,**_ commença la jeune femme.

 _Elle parle de Monty ou de Jasper ? Peut importe, ils vont bien, j'en suis persuadé._

\- _**Qu'a-t-il bien pu vous dire pour que vous souriez comme cela, mes enfants ?**_ Ricana la reine, se levant de son trône.

- _ **Ils viennent du peuple du ciel,**_ lui apprit l'homme en se relevant également.

J'observais leur échange avec surprise.

 _Jasper ne l'aurait jamais dit. Sauf par utilisation de la torture._

\- **_Tu as fait du bon travail, Costia,_ ** sourit-elle à la petite blonde avec affection. _**Lexa va sans doute essayer d'avoir une alliance avec ce peuple.**_

J'attends cela avec impatience, dit-elle avec un large sourire sadique.

\- _**Clarke ne fera jamais affaire avec des sauvages comme vous,** _ crachais-je à l'intention de la reine la fixant avec véhémence.

\- _**Clarke.. Très joli nom,**_ réfléchit-elle en m'ignorant complètement. _**Détrompe-toi, elle fera alliance avec Lexa, le commandant des Trikru, sa beauté et son charme légendaire feront toute la différence,** _ argumenta-t-elle avec appui tout en se dirigeant vers moi.

- _ **Elle n'est pas attirée par les femmes,**_ réagis-je alors à sa remarque en serrant les dents.

\- _**Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'elle aime ou non ? Si je me conforte dans le sens que vous venez d'arriver sur terre, tu ne la connais peut-être pas aussi bien que ce que tu penses et même si c'est le cas, elle serait tout de même attirée par Lexa, elle n'y pourra rien et bien sûr je serais là pour les achever toutes les deux,**_ m'exposa la reine, un rire sortant du tréfonds de sa gorge.

Elle prit alors mes chaînes et fit me relevé. Elle me lança à l'homme comme on lance une balle à un chien.

\- _**Mets notre invité dans les donjons, à côté de ses amis,**_ lui ordonna-t-elle avec puissance. _**Profites-en aussi pour sortir celui que vous avez torturé, j'ai un message à lui faire porter à Lexa,**_ exigea la reine.

\- _**Costia, prends les cinq soldats les plus dévoués et les plus puissants d'Azgada, trouves-moi la position de cette Clarke,**_ répliqua-t-elle ensuite en regardant sa fille. _**J'ai un entretien important avec nos amis,**_ sourit-elle énigmatique avant que je ne sois sorti de la salle du trône sans ménagement.

 _~ Jasper ~_

Alors que j'étais prêt à trouver les bras de Morphée, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit avec fracas, me réveillant en sursaut pendant que Roan vint vers moi. J'étais attaché depuis peu à un poteau, les bras derrière mon dos. Il me détacha et me prit le bras violemment, m'emmenant avec lui en dehors de la cellule. Nous parcourions les couloirs du château avant d'arriver dans une grande salle. Je lorgnais un peu le tour de la pièce quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la reine, assise sur un gigantesque trône fait de glace.

\- _**Vous ne risquez pas de vous geler le cul là-dessus ?**_ Questionnais-je aussi fort que je puisse avec un sourire provocateur.

Roan enfonça son pied dans mon estomac. Je crachai un peu de sang, mais ricanai quand même en observant la reine.

\- **_J'ai une mission pour toi, Skaikru. Tu vas porter un message au commandant des Trikru et par conséquent à celle que vous appeler également Clarke,_** somma-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

L'homme fit me lever en me prenant par la gorge alors que sa reine m'informa du message. Une fois fais, l'homme me fit sortir de la salle et il nous dirigea à l'extérieur de la ville. Il faisait froid, très froid même. Il me jeta avec violence dans la neige qui était devenue de la glace. Je me tournais vers lui, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- _ **Je ne survivrais pas dans cette tenue, je ne pense pas que ta reine apprécie que je ne porte pas le message. Je ne sais même pas dans quelle direction aller,** _ expliquais-je avec dédain.

Roan grinça des dents avant de me jeter son manteau à la figure. Je l'enfilais avant de l'écouter attentivement.

\- _**Le camp du commandant est à deux jours de marche d'ici en allant toujours tout droit,**_ m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix grave. _ **Il allait ensuite chercher ce que je reconnais comme étant un cheval. Mais à cheval, tu y seras dans cinq heures,** _ finit-il avant de me tourner le dos et d'entrer dans la ville.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de monter sur le canasson et de le mettre au galop dans la direction que Roan m'avait indiquée. Le vent me fouetta le visage et le froid me fit m'évanouir sur le dos de l'animal ou bien étais-ce dû la fatigue et au sang que j'avais perdu.

 _~ Clarke ~_

Nous avions traversé une grande plaine dont l'herbe était d'un vert presque aussi pure que celui des yeux de Lexa. C'était vraiment magnifique. Je n'avais vu de telle étendu de liberté que dans les livres que je volais à la bibliothèque de l'arche. L'émotion me gagna et je ne remarquai même pas Octavia et Raven se posaient à côté de moi.

\- _**C'est vraiment magnifique,**_ s'exclama la plus petite un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

\- _**Oui,**_ vraiment magnifique, soufflais-je à l'unisson avec Octavia.

J'observais mon amie et vis qu'elle ne regardait pas la même chose que moi. Je souris en voyant la petite brune observait Raven en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Seulement, elle se reprit très vite en constatant que je l'observais moi-même. Je ricanai en la voyant s'asseoir à côté de la mécano, très près de la mécano. Je détournai de nouveau les yeux vers l'horizon, pensant à Lexa cette fois-ci.

\- _**Vous pensez qu'ils veulent vraiment nous aider à retrouver les autres ? Ce sont des sauvages après tout,**_ murmura Raven, contemplant la troupe d'Anya en contrebas.

\- _**Je pense qu'ils sont fiables et nous n'avons pas le choix,** _ argumentais-je en m'asseyant sur l'herbe auprès de mes amies.

\- _**Tu penses ça surtout parce que leur commandante est très sexy,**_ plaisanta la brune, me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- _**Je pense aussi qu'ils sont fiables, ils nous ont emmenés ici sans encombre à ce que je sache,** _ intervint Octavia en me faisant un sourire.

\- _**Tu dis ça parce que le beau Lincoln est venu avec nous,**_ cracha-t-elle presque en prononçant le prénom du chasseur.

Un fou rire sortit de mes lèvres à cette réplique. Elles ne changeront donc jamais. Elles me regardèrent l'une comme l'autre comme si j'étais devenu dingue. Je me tins les côtes en essayant de m'arrêter.

\- _**Vous n'avez pas changé en tout cas. Surtout toi Reyes, toujours aussi jalouse,**_ lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

\- _**Moi, jalouse ? Tu divagues, Griffin !**_ S'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- _**Non, mais arrête de te foutre de nous, Clarke. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle,** _ s'insurgea Octavia, levant un sourcil en regardant Reyes.

\- _**Un vrai vieux couple, oui,** _ me moquais-je en me levant et en dévalant la côte suivie de Raven qui hurlait.

\- _**Je te jure que si je t'attrape, je te tords le cou, Griffin !** _ Explosa-t-elle, me poursuivant d'une vitesse hallucinante.

Seulement, nous fûmes arrêtés par Anya puis sans que nous puissions faire un geste, elle nous balança l'une sur l'autre dans une prise agile. Raven s'étala de tout son long sur moi, me faisant pousser un petit gémissement de douleur.

\- _**Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ! J'aurais pu lui faire très mal !**_ Hurla la brune, se relevant en faisant attention à moi. Elle se dirigea vers Anya.

- _ **En fait, tu m'as fait mal, Rav',**_ articulais-je en me relevant.

\- _**Arrête de faire la douillette, Princesse,**_ s'insurgea alors la mécano, dans une posture dramatique.

\- **_Peu importe, arrêtez de faire autant de bruit, nous ne sommes pas loin du territoire des hommes de la montagne,_** nous reprochâmes Anya, fronçant les sourcils.

- _ **Les Pauna ?** _ Me renseignais-je, surprise. _**Lexa m'a pourtant dit que leur territoire était dans la forêt,** _ continuais-je, sûr de moi.

- _ **Non, les Pauna ne sont qu'un peuple esclave, ils servent les Hommes de la montagne, le Month Weather, ils sont très dangereux et enlèvent toujours nos guerriers, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils en font ensuite,** _ nous apprîmes Anya, retournant ensuite vers son groupe.

Je vis alors Octavia descendre de la petite colline, s'approchant de nous. Une fois à notre hauteur, elle gratifia Raven d'un regard des plus noirs.

\- _**Quoi ?!**_ S'exclama la brune, avec un grand sourire innocent.

Octavia ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle frappa l'épaule de la jeune femme avec une violence extrême. Raven accusa le coup, ne laissant s'échapper qu'un soupir de douleur imperceptible, mais se tint l'épaule tout en observant Octavia qui laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, serrant les poings avant de se diriger vers le groupe de Terriens. Raven expira l'air qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'ici avant de se tourner vers moi, mon regard suivant Octavia dans un sourire infime.

- _ **Désolée de t'avoir poursuivi et de t'avoir fait mal en tombant littéralement sur toi,**_ s'excusa la mécano, devant mon regard surpris. **_Mais tu ne payes rien pour attendre, Griffin._**

 _Revoilà la Raven Reyes que je connaissais._

\- _**J'ai hâte alors de voir ce que tu me réserves,**_ lui dis-je en tirant la langue.

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de voir Anya ordonnais à son groupe de reprendre la route. Je soufflais en me retournant vers l'horizon derrière moi, en direction du camp de Lexa. Je laissais mes yeux divagués le temps de quelques secondes avant qu'une voix de me ramène sur terre. Je suivis alors le groupe devant moi, marchant au niveau de mes deux amies.

 _~ Lexa ~_

Depuis le départ du groupe Skaikru, je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à la blonde. Malgré mes responsabilités ici, mon esprit restait obnubilé par Clarke. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant. Ses yeux bleus comme l'océan. Sa silhouette fine et bien sculpter. Tout chez elle m'attirait, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'avais besoin d'être avec elle. _L'amour est une faiblesse._ Cette phrase ne fit que se répéter dans mon crâne. Anya m'avait appris que l'amour n'était qu'une faiblesse et je pensais qu'elle avait raison jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Clarke. Elle avait ce petit je ne sais quoi qui faisait me sentir à ma place en sa présence.

Mes pensées me menèrent au-dessus de la petite colline surplombant le camp. C'était le seul endroit que mes gardes n'étaient pas autorisés à fouler. Une seule personne y avait le droit et c'était Anya. Ce lieu était mon endroit de prédilection, mon refuge. Je m'asseyais dans l'herbe, puis me couchai dessus, observant le ciel, d'un bleu équivalant aux yeux de la blonde me hantant. Je soupirais avant de fermer les yeux et de me détendre.

Cependant, j'entendis presque immédiatement du tapage provenant du campement. Je me redressais alors et posai mes yeux verts dessus. Je pus alors apercevoir un cheval à l'entrée et chevauché par un homme évanouis. Je fronçais les sourcils en constatant qu'il venait du Nord. J'écarquillais les yeux en comprenant qui était cet homme. Un Skaikru. Un de son peuple. Je me levais alors dans une rapidité parfaite avant de dévaler la pente, me retrouvant en quelques secondes devant mes deux gardes. Nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du camp. Une fois sur les lieux, j'ordonnais à mes hommes de faire descendre l'homme avec précaution. Ils s'exécutèrent et l'emmenèrent à mon guérisseur personnel. En me voyant, Nyko fut surpris, mais ne dit rien, acceptant de soigner le blesser. Après quelques minutes qui me parurent interminables, il posa son regard sur moi.

- _ **Em'll be fine, ba em pierced a lung en broken 'll don kom give em up the coast**_ ( _Il va s'en sortir, mais il a un poumon transpercé et des côtes cassés. Je vais devoir lui remettre les côtes en place_ ), m'apprit-il avec un professionnalisme que j'appréciais beaucoup chez lui.

\- _**Osir go**_ ( _Nous sortons_ ), ordonnais-je à mes hommes avant de m'avancer vers la porte d'entrée.

Je tournai mon regard un instant vers le guérisseur et l'homme avant d'entendre le hurlement de celui-ci alors que Nyko lui remettait les côtes en place. Je sortis de la tente et me dirigeai vers les deux gardes chargés de s'occuper de la sécurité du camp.

- ** _Ste alert, em ste the kwin chon send osir a could send out azgeda soldiers as reinforcements_ ** ( _Restez sur vos gardes, c'est la reine qui nous envoi un message. Elle aurait pu envoyer des soldats d'Azgeda en renfort_ ), structurais-je d'une voix sans appel.

\- _**Sha, Heda !** _ ( _Oui, Commandant_ ) S'exclama l'homme avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons.

Je n'entendis alors plus les hurlements de l'homme. Nyko sortit alors de sa maison, me faisant signe que je pouvais venir. J'entrais alors dans son habitacle et me posai au chevet de l'homme qui étais à moitié conscient.

- _ **Je suis Lexa, commandant des Trikru, tu es dans mon camp, en sécurité,** _ le rassurais-je d'une voix douce.

Il tourna son regard vers moi avant d'essayer de me dire quelque chose. Je penchai alors mon oreille vers sa bouche.

\- _**Clarke n'est pas en sécurité, c'est un piège. La reine veut l'utiliser pour vous atteindre, Commandant,**_ murmura-t-il doucement avant de s'évanouir.

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de réagir à ce que l'homme avait dit. Clarke était en danger. Je sortis alors de la maison du guérisseur, qui j'en étais sûr, le garderais chez lui jusqu'à son rétablissement, me dirigeant vers ma tente. Je pris mes armes avant de me diriger vers l'extérieur. Mes deux gardes arrivèrent vers moi, surpris.

\- _**Geda the ten most powerful men in ai gonakru, osir will join the kru gon Onya. Ai seintaim want fai spies laik heading Azgeda en tries kom know the kwin strat** _ ( _Rassemblez les dix hommes les plus puissants de mon armée, nous allons rejoindre le groupe d'Anya. je veux aussi que cinq espions se dirigent vers Azgeda et essaie de connaître le plan de la reine_ ), tranchais-je d'une voix autoritaire aux deux hommes.

Ils me firent un oui de la tête avant de s'atterrer à leur tâche. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions à la sortie du camp, les cinq espions partirent avant nous en direction du nord tandis que j'ouvrais la route des dix chevaux derrière moi en direction de la plaine qu'avait empruntée le groupe d'Anya.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? Laissez moi une petite/grande reviews pour me dire tout ! :-D**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Une escapade qui tourne mal, un duo qui se forme et la rencontre de futur ennemi !**_

 _ **Bisous :* :-P**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Embuscade

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello les amis, j'ai le plaisirs de vous dire que le rythme de publication revient à un chapitre chaque semaine ! Je ne sais pas quel jour par contre ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Je vous laisses profiter ;)

 **Chapitre 5 : Embuscade**

 _~ Clarke ~_

Nous marchions depuis maintenant une journée et demie, ne s'arrêtant que pour boire, manger ou bien se reposer. Nullement habitué à ce genre de marche, Octavia, Raven et moi-même étions bien en retard sur le groupe devant nous, malgré qu'Octavia s'était découvert des talents naturels pour la chasse et la traque. Effectivement, nous avions rencontré des problèmes cette nuit. Un groupe de Terriers habillés de blanc, armés de lances, d'épées ou bien d'arcs et de flèches nous avait attaqués. Heureusement qu'Anya était de tour de garde, sinon nous serions tous morts.

Je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil cette nuit-là. Des yeux verts étincelants s'imposant à moi dès que je fermais les yeux. Cependant, Octavia et Raven dormaient comme des bébés. Un bruit se fit entendre en dehors, me poussant à fixer des yeux la toile de la tente tout en me redressant dans mon lit. Raven se réveilla en même temps que moi, tournant son regard vers moi avant de le fixer sur le même point que moi. Quelques instants après, ce fut à Octavia de se redresser dans un sursaut. Ce fut quand nous sommes sorties que le cauchemar démarra. Ils n'étaient pas plus de cinq personnes. Une femme aux cheveux blonds, arborant une peinture blanche comme la neige sur le visage, accompagné de quatre hommes plus ou moins grands et robustes. Pourtant, ce qui m'avait le plus marqué pendant cette attaque fut le regard et l'animosité d'Anya envers la jeune femme blonde. Elle la connaissait, cela était évident.

Ce moment ne cessait de repasser dans ma tête, si bien que mes deux amies s'inquiétaient de mon état. Nous étions en pleine forêt, le groupe voulait se reposer et plus particulièrement Anya. Je fronçais des sourcils à cette constatation avant de hausser les épaules et de me mettre à l'écart des autres. J'aimais de plus en plus la solitude depuis notre départ. J'observais les alentours et vis un creux dans un arbre. Je décidais alors de m'y installer. je m'assieds alors à même le sol, remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, posant mes bras dessus. J'enfouis alors ma tête au creux de mes que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je sentis la présence d'Anya devant moi. Je relevai alors la tête en direction de la brune qui m'observait le visage fermer comme à son habitude. Elle s'assit sur une des racines de l'arbre assez solide pour soutenir son poids. Je la fixais de profil, attendant une réaction. N'importe laquelle. Elle fixait l'horizon d'un regard perdu.

\- _**Tu te demandes sûrement qui étaient ces Terriens qui nous ont attaqués dans la nuit,** _ fit-elle remarquer posant enfin son regard sur moi.

- _ **Oui, qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ?**_ Questionnais-je d'une voix sûre de moi.

\- _**Ce sont des soldats d'Azgeda. La jeune femme qui était avec eux, Costia, est la fille de leur reine. Ne te méprends pas sur son âge ou même sur le fait que ce soit une femme, elle est aussi impitoyable que sa mère. Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils soient de ce côté de la forêt,**_ m'apprit alors Anya, devenant très sérieuse.

- _ **Nous sommes encore sur le territoire du Month Weather si j'ai bien compris ce que tu ma dis l'autre fois,**_ constatais-je alors qu'elle me fit un signe positif.

- _ **En effet, c'est pour cela que je trouve anormal qu'ils nous ont attaqués,**_ s'alarma le second de Lexa en se relevant tout d'un coup.

Elle sortit son épée et je sus alors qu'il fallait que je me protège. J'avais fabriqué, il a quelques heures, un petit couteau que j'avais caché à l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche. En me voyant le prendre, Anya eut un fin sourire. Je n'eus le temps de lui rendre que l'on se fit de nouveau attaquer, mais pas par les mêmes personnes. Ils portaient tous des masques, ou plutôt des casques à oxygène. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de devoir me défendre contre un homme qui vint m'attaquer.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je l'attaquai avec mon couteau, qu'il évitait avec adresse et rapidité. Il me fit reculer contre l'arbre derrière moi et je crus que j'allais mourir ici quand un petit couteau se planta dans le dos de l'homme. Alors que le corps tomba à côté de moi, j'écarquillais les yeux et eut ensuite un petit sourire rassuré en voyant Anya, mais cette sécurité ne dura que l'ombre de quelques secondes. Un violent coup sur mon crâne me fit gémir de douleur et m'écrouler à terre. Alors que l'obscurité menaçait de me prendre dans ses bras, je vis deux hommes se jetaient sur Anya pour l'immobiliser. Une fois cela fait, un deux lui donna un coup sur le crâne. Je perdis connaissance sur cette vision, en même temps qu'Anya.

* * *

 _~ Octavia ~_

Je fixais Clarke se retirer du groupe en se dirigeant derrière des buissons. J'eus un regard triste à cette vision. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de nous sans que nous puissions rien y faire et ce depuis l'attaque cette nuit.

 _( Flash-Back )_

La nuit avait pris possession des lieux depuis un certain temps, difficiles de savoir combien de temps précisément. Anya se tourna vers le groupe alors que nous étions en plein cœur de la forêt.

\- _**Osir set up camp hir. Ai'd teik the first round gon guard en Linkon will teik the second.** _ ( _Nous allons installer le camp ici. Je prendrai le premier tour de garde et Lincoln prendra le deuxième._ ) Explique-t-elle à ses hommes avant que Lincoln ne vienne vers moi, un demi-sourire sur son visage.

\- _**Elle dit que l'on va installer le camp ici pour ce soir. Elle prendra le premier tour de garde tandis que je prendrais le deuxième,**_ me traduit-il avec gentillesse.

Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement avant qu'il ne me fasse un signe de tête respectueux pour repartir au milieu des siens. Je scannais alors les environs à la recherche de Raven ou même de Clarke. Je trouvais la première, assise autour du feu de camp qu'un homme commencé à nourrir de branche. Elle posa un regard des plus noirs vers Lincoln qui l'ignora avant que son regard ne plonge dans le mien. Je me perdis dans la beauté de ses yeux avant d'être dérangé par Clarke. Elle se posa à mes côtés, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

\- **_Épargne moi tes commentaires,_** répliquais-je avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

- _ **Je n'allais en faire aucun,** _ m'assura-t-elle ne perdant pas son sourire. _**En fait, si, mais juste un : Raven est jalouse de Lincoln, c'est adorable,** _ ricana-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant sa réplique. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'est Clarke tout craché. Depuis son arrivée, je n'avais pas tourné les yeux de Raven, comparé à celle-ci, qui discutait avec Anya. Elle se mit à rire, ce qui me fit serrer les poings.

- _ **Il n'y a pas quelle qui est jalouse à ce que je constate,**_ s'amusa-t-elle avant de partir s'installer dans notre tente.

Je poussais un long soupir avant de m'installer, moi aussi, dans la tente. Le regard de Clarke me suivi dès lors que j'étais entré. Je lorgnais l'intérieur de l'habitacle avec surprise. Elle était spacieuse, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Anya avait pu nous installer à trois dedans. Il y avait trois lits à l'intérieur. Deux lits pour une personne aux deux extrémités de la tente puis un autre, pour deux personnes cette fois-ci, au milieu de l'habitacle. Clarke s'était installé dans le lit simple à gauche tandis que je pris celui de droite, pensant que Raven prendrait le lit duo. Je m'allongeai alors de tout mon long en même temps que Clarke. Nous poussions alors un soupir de béatitude avant de se regarder et de rire ensemble. Après notre fou rire, je posais ma tête contre l'oreiller et le sommet me prit dans ses bras en quelques secondes.

Je fus réveillé en sursaut plus tard dans la nuit par des bruits sourds à l'extérieur. Je me redressais pour apercevoir Raven et Clarke assises sur leur lit. Nous nous regardions toutes d'un même mouvement avant de sortir de nos lits. Je pris l'épée que Lincoln m'avait donnée dès le début de notre expédition, qui était posé au pied de mon lit, avant de m'approcher de l'entrée de la tente. Je poussais donc le tissu pour dégager ma vue sur le camp, mes deux amies derrière moi. Je me figeais en apercevant Anya et son groupe en train de se défendre contre des hommes. Ils portaient tous des habits blancs ainsi que des peintures de guerre de la même couleur sur le visage. J'observais les guerriers des deux camps se battre farouchement avant qu'un du camp adverse ne s'approche de nous sur notre côté droit. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de nous, je constatai rapidement qu'il visait Clarke. En fronçant des sourcils à cette constatation, je contrai son épée à l'aide de la mienne qui entrèrent en collision dans un bruit de métal sourd. Sous le choc, Clarke et Raven reculèrent de quelques pas.

\- _**Rav', prend Clarke et va vous cachez de la forêt !**_ M'exclamais-je avec force en repoussant l'attaquant. _**Maintenant !**_ Lui criais-je alors pour la faire réagir.

Je vis du coin de l'œil la brune enfin réagir, prenant la main de la blonde à côté d'elle avant de se diriger vers la forêt. Je souris alors avant de reporter mon attention sur l'homme.

\- _**Tu n'es pas une Trikru,**_ me cracha-t-il à la figure avec haine.

\- **_En effet, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te botter le cul,_** ricanais-je, fière de moi.

Il m'attaqua alors avec férocité. Cependant, ayant pu m'entraîner un peu avec Lincoln, je l'évitai tranquillement, me faufilant derrière lui. J'abattis mon épée derrière ses genoux, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur avant de s'écrouler par terre. Alors, dans un regard vide d'émotion, j'enfonçais doucement mon épée dans le cœur de l'homme à terre. Je la retirais ensuite, constatant qu'il était mort. Je venais de tuer pour la première fois et cela ne me dérangé absolument pas. J'avais du sang sur moi, mais cela ne me dégoûtait pas plus. Je contrôlai mon environnement et vis que le reste des attaquants se retira en voyant leur ami tomber. Anya vint vers moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule tandis que j'observais ma victime à terre.

\- _**Tu as fait du bon travail, Octavia, ne te blâmes pas pour ce meurtre,**_ me dit-elle essayant d'être rassurante.

Cependant, je n'éprouvais absolument rien à part de la satisfaction. Je tournais donc doucement mon regard vers la femme avant de sourire.

\- _**Je sais,** _ lui appris-je simplement avant de me diriger vers la forêt pour aller chercher Raven et Clarke.

 _( Fin du Flash-Back )_

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé dans la forêt, mais quand je les ai retrouvés, Clarke faisait une crise de panique que Raven essayait de ralentir. Je m'étais alors avancé doucement vers elles, faisant sursauter la mécanicienne. J'avais mis une main sur le cœur de Clarke et l'avais pris dans mes bras. Sa crise s'était terminée quelques minutes plus tard et nous sommes retournés au camp, sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit provenant de la direction qu'avait prise Clarke puis Anya quelques minutes plus tard. Je fronçais des sourcils avant d'entendre des cris. Je vis alors les guerriers tourner tous la tête en direction du bruit pour ensuite prendre leurs armes et coururent à toute vitesse.

Seulement, ils s'arrêtèrent tous quelques pas plus loin, devant mes yeux surpris. On entendit tous le bruit d'une flèche que l'on décoche. Je réagis alors très vite, plongeant sur le côté pour éviter de peu la flèche. Raven vint vers moi, m'aidant à me relever avant de prendre un parchemin qui était accroché à la flèche. Elle le lit avant de relever son regard sur moi, livide. Je pris alors le morceau de papier et le lu à haute voix.

\- _**Nous avons vos amis, si vous voulez les revoir, retourné dans votre campement et montrez ce mot à votre Heda. Si cela n'est pas fait sous trois jours, nous vous enverrons leur tête sur une pique. Signé Month Weather.**_

\- _**Osir souda return as quickly !**_ ( _Nous devons rentrer au plus vite !_ ) S'exclama alors Lincoln en se dirigeant vers les autres Terriens.

Je compris ce qu'il avait dit aux autres quand je les aperçus se diriger en direction opposé. Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur Raven qui m'observait également. Elle fit un hochement de tête significatif avant de suivre la troupe en direction du camp de la commandante.

* * *

 _~ Bellamy ~_

Un jour et demi qu'ils me retiennent prisonnier. Heureusement, je n'étais pas seul dans ma cellule. Il y avait également une femme et un homme. La femme était noire de peau avec des cheveux très courts. Elle arborait une expression de froideur incomparable. Des cicatrices se firent voir sur ses bras et je pus constater alors que c'était une guerrière. L'homme, lui, était assez grand de taille, il possédait une musculature imposante, mais ne laisser pas présager qu'il était un guerrier. Il avait une chevelure bouclée et semi-longue. Je les fixais depuis ma venue dans la cellule. Ils arboraient une peinture noire sur le visage. Je fronçais des sourcils, comprenant alors qu'ils n'étaient pas d'Azgeda. Je décidais alors de m'avancer vers la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _**Vous n'êtes pas d'Azgeda, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Lui demandais-je en confirmation à mes pensées.

Elle m'observa un instant de haut en bas, posa son regard sur l'homme avant de revenir vers moi puis de me sourire.

- _ **Non, en effet. Nous venons du peuple des arbres. La reine nous a fait capturer, il y a une semaine de ça,** _ m'apprit-elle alors d'une voix incertaine.

- _ **Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne suis pas un des leurs non plus,**_ répliquais-je en comprenant son incertitude.

Elle eut un petit sourire à mes mots que je lui rendis. L'homme s'avança un peu plus, me présentant sa main dans un sourire respectueux.

- _ **Je m'appelle Gustus et voici Indra, nous sommes les lieutenants du Heda de notre peuple.**_

\- _**Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Bellamy Black, je suis du peuple du ciel. Je pense que c'est comme ça que vous nous appelez,**_ souris-je à l'homme en lui prenant le bras.

\- _**Skaikru,**_ murmura Indra, surprise.

Mon regard s'accrocha sur la jeune femme, mes sourcils arqués. Gustus dut comprendre mon interrogation puisqu'il prit la parole.

\- _**Cela veut dire " Peuple du ciel " dans notre langue, tous les Terriens ont connaissance de votre légende. Ils voudront tous vous avoir dans leur camp, notre Heda en particulier,**_ m'éclaira le guerrier, d'une voix grave.

\- _**Je pense que votre Heda est plus conciliant que cette reine, mais il faudrait que je survive à cette épreuve,**_ soupirais-je en me rappelant de ma condition.

\- _**Nous avons des espions dans les rangs d'Azgeda, nous pourrons bientôt sortir, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec nous, Bellamy,**_ proclama la femme, sûr d'elle.

- _ **J'en serais heureux,** _ lui assurais-je dans un sourire avant de me tourner vers la porte d'entrée.

Une femme apparut alors derrière les barreaux. Elle observa les alentours avant d'entrée dans la cellule. Instinctivement, je reculais alors qu'elle s'approchait de nous. Je fus pourtant surpris quand elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- _**Elle est avec nous, c'est un des nombreux espions dont on te parlait. Elle s'appelle Echo,**_ révéla Gustus, se mettant entre elle et moi.

J'encrais ces informations dans ma tête avant de me détendre légèrement. Je croisais les bras tout en détaillant la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient longs et passaient du blond au brun clair. Son regard s'adoucit alors qu'elle m'observait également. Nous nous sourions avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et fixe Gustus, l'air sérieux.

\- _**Nous pourrons tenter l'évasion demain soir, deux gardes viendront vous chercher dans la nuit, quand tout le monde dormira. Deux autres vous attendront à la sortie de la ville, vers les écuries. Vous prendrez les cheveux jusqu'au camp de Heda. Ne faites aucun bruit et soyez les plus discrets possible,**_ nous explique-t-elle avec grande précision.

\- _**Et pour les gardes ennemis ? Seront-ils un danger ?**_ Questionna alors Indra, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'Echo était entré dans la cellule.

\- _**Non, nous nous sommes débrouillés pour que nos espions soient de garde demain soir. Tout le monde ne verra que du feu,**_ assura la jeune femme avant de partir en direction de la porte. _**Bonne chance,** _ finit-elle avant d'en sortir et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Une fois Echo parti, Indra et Gustus retournèrent à leur place, tandis que je m'installais sur le sol froid repensant aux paroles de la jeune femme. Mes paupières se fermèrent doucement et Morphée me prit dans ses bras pour un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 _~ Lexa ~_

Nous étions à présent dans la forêt, derrière la plaine que le groupe fut obligé d'emprunter pour ne pas se faire repérer. Cependant, j'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment. Nous étions sur les terres de Month Weather. J'espère seulement qu'ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes avec eux et que Clarke va bien. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, un de mes guerriers arrêta son cheval à côté de moi.

\- _**Heda, a kru comes kom osir**_ ( _Commandant, un groupe vient vers nous_ ), entendis-je alors que je fixais l'horizon de mes yeux verts.

Je fronçai les sourcils en reconnaissant Lincoln à la tête du groupe qui courait vers nous. Je descendis de mon cheval et allais à leur rencontre. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant moi en mettant ses mains sur ses cuisses, reprenant son souffle. Les deux amies de Clarke le rattrapèrent en quelques foulées, toutes deux essoufflés. Je cherchai des yeux la blonde ou même Anya.

\- _**Klark en Onya don been kidnapped by Month Weather**_ ( _Clarke et Anya ont été enlevés par Month Weather_ ), souffla-t-il alors d'un souffle court. Ils ont laissé une lettre à votre attention Commandante, me révéla-t-il, utilisant la langue du peuple du ciel, avant de me tendre la fameuse lettre.

Je la pris, l'observant d'un regard des plus noirs. Je lis les quelques mots inscris dessus au moins dix fois avant de serrer le papier dans ma main, le froissant, puis relevai mes yeux sur mes guerriers. Mon pressentiment était donc justifié. Ma poitrine me fait atrocement mal. J'avais peur. Moi, la grande Heda Lexa avait peur de perdre deux personnes qui comptaient beaucoup pour moi. _L'amour est une faiblesse_. La voix d'Anya percuta mes pensée, ce qui me serra le cœur encore plus. Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette voix.

\- _**Osir made attack last sheidgeda by Azgeda, by Costia**_ ( _Nous nous sommes fait attaquer la nuit dernière par Azgeda, par Costia_ ), me confessa de nouveau Lincoln d'une petite voix.

Je sentis alors la rancœur m'envelopper de nouveau à la mention de ce peuple, mais aussi à la mention du prénom de la fille de leur reine. J'aurai dû m'en douter.

\- _**Osir will gonplei back. Month Weather en Azgeda didn't make em disha time.**_ ( _Nous allons contre-attaquer. Month Weather et Azgeda ne s'en sortiront pas cette fois-ci._ ) Crachais-je en remontant sur mon cheval dans un mouvement fluide.

Je fis alors demi-tour à toute allure, le reste du groupe que nous avions retrouvé monta derrière chaque garde à ma disposition. Le vent me fouetta le visage et la vitesse accéléra les battements de mon cœur. D'habitude, ce sentiment de puissance et de grandeur aurait suffi à me faire sentir mieux. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ce sentiment laissa place à deux autres : la haine et la peur. Mes pensées se tournèrent toutes vers Clarke et Anya.

Je ne pouvais les imaginer aux mains de nos ennemis héréditaires. Si nous ne faisions rien le plus vite possible, leur chance d'être tué allait augmenter et je refusais que l'on me prive de nouveau de quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Inconsciemment, je caressais une fine cicatrice sur mon bras. Seul vestige de la mort de mes parents. C'est donc sur ses pensées que je donnai un coup dans les flans de mon cheval pour qu'il aille plus vite.

 _Tenez bon, nous allons vous sortir de là, Clarke, Anya._

 _ **Voilà ! Alors comment vous le trouvez ? Personnelement, j'ai de plus en plus de bonheur à écrire cette histoire ! J'aore trop ce couple ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une ou plusieurs Reviews ! Sa m'aide pour m'améliorer ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre :** Evasion, Plan et problème !_

* * *

 _ **Bisous ;)**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Légendes

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! Je peux vous annoncer fièrement que je reprend cette fiction à fond ! Vous aurez environs deux chapitres par semaines ( Vendredi  & Dimanche ). Je vous laisses à présent lire et on se retrouve en bas, j'ai une annonce à faire ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Légendes**

 _~ Jasper ~_

Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un énorme arbre dessus. Les événements de la veille apparurent à mon esprit par flash. Le cheval, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu tenir dessus alors que j'étais inconscient. Le camp puis pour finir la commandante m'apparut dans une suite d'images. Je me relevai brusquement, mais gémis et me rallongeai en sentant une vive douleur au torse. Je baissai les yeux et vis des bandes autour de ma taille ainsi que sur mes jambes et mes mains. Je soupirai de résiliation quand une jeune femme entra dans la tente. Elle avait les cheveux longs et bruns, un visage fin et délicat. Elle était magnifique. Elle me sourit et s'assied sur la chaise à côté du lit où j'étais allongé.

\- _**Bonjour, je m'appelle Maya, je suis la servante personnelle de Heda,**_ se présenta-t-elle poliment, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- _**Si je peux me permettre, une femme aussi belle que vous ne devriez pas être servante,**_ soufflais-je doucement, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

\- _**En vérité, je ne suis pas vraiment servante. Je suis le chef du peuple de la mer, mais Heda**_ _ **m'as prise sous son aile quand Asgeda à attaquer mon peuple et tuer mes parents, il y a un an,** _ se confia-t-elle sans retenue, un voile d'eau sur les yeux.

- _ **Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Maya,**_ lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

\- _**C'est du passé maintenant, je considère Lexa comme une grande sœur. Elle m'a toujours défendu depuis et protéger. Je lui dois la vie tout simplement,**_ sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. Elle était merveilleuse.

 _Jasper, je crois qu'on est mal.. Tu tombes amoureux._

- _ **D'un côté, nous sommes semblables, votre Heda m'a sauvé la vie après qu'Azgeda m'est libéré.**_

\- _**En effet et maintenant, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu as pu voir ou entendre quand tu étais avec la reine Nia,**_ ordonna la voix grave de la commandante alors qu'elle s'engouffra dans la tente suivie de Raven et Octavia.

Les deux filles me sautèrent dessus en criant de joie et je pus observer un micro sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la commandante. Je rendis l'étreinte de Raven et O' en souriant.

\- _**Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous revoir,**_ rigolais-je en les serrant contre moi, mais mon corps me rappela à l'ordre. _**Mais, vous me faites mal,** _ ajoutais-je alors dans un petit sourire.

Raven et Octavia se retirèrent, une moue désolée sur le visage avant de s'asseoir sur un banc en face de mon lit. Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais, toujours l'une avec l'autre, inséparable. À cette pensée, mon regard se fit plus triste. Monty me manque et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu.

 _Asgeda, quand je serais plus fort et en état, je me vengerai ce que vous avez fait au peuple du ciel._

Alors que je m'étais réfugié dans mes pensées, la commandante, qui était en retrait depuis le début, s'avança vers moi.

\- _**La reine Nia a conclu une espèce de pacte avec ce que vous appelez Mouth Weather. Leur mission est de capturer Clarke, ils ont réussis, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Lui demandais-je avec un regard triste, tout en serrant les poings.

- _ **En effet,** _ murmura-t-elle doucement, une lueur de douleur traversant son regard vert.

\- _**Elle ne craint rien, Lexa. Anya est avec elle,** _ intervint Raven, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

\- _**Vous ne connaissez pas Mouth Weather, ce sont eux qui on crée les Pauna. Elles sont en danger autant l'une que l'autre,**_ intervint alors Maya en se redressant.

\- _**Ils sont si horribles que ça ?**_ Questionnais-je doucement craignant la réponse.

\- _**Ils sont pires que ça,** _ soupirèrent d'un commun accord les deux brunes à côté de moi.

\- _**Rien ne nous empêchera de sauver Clarke ainsi que le reste de notre peuple,** _ ajoutais-je avec conviction de même voix qu'Octavia et Raven, ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

* * *

 _~ Clarke ~_

 _Je me trouvais dans un champ de fleur, des fleurs blanches. J'observais les alentours, une grande plaine remplie de fleurs blanches se dressait devant moi. Cet endroit était vraiment splendide. Tournant le regard sur la droite en entendant une bribe de voix, je souris en apercevant Lexa allongée dans le champ fleuris avant de me précipiter à sa rencontre. Je lui saute dessus, ce qui fit sourire la belle brune. Elle posa ensuite une main sur ma joue, toujours en souriant avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser fut doux pourtant mon corps prit feu instantanément et elle s'arrêta en posant son front sur le mien. Alors que je souffrais doucement de bonheur, je vis avec horreur du sang sur le coin de sa bouche. Je passai mes doigts dessus sous le regard triste de Lexa._

 _- **Je suis désolé, Clarke,** murmura-t-elle avant de s'écrouler dans mes bras._

 _Son corps se désintégra en entrant en collision avec le mien. Je fixais avec horreur mes mains pleines de sang, un couteau entre elles imbibés du sang de la belle brune. Le jardin autour de moi se transforma en une mare de sang, les fleurs imbibaient du sang de Lexa._

Je me redressais d'un mouvement brusque ce qui me fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Un hurlement inhumain sortit du tréfonds de ma gorge alors que la colère aveugla ma vision. Je sentis une présence qui essayait de me calmer, mais je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Je repoussai facilement celle-ci avant de courir vers la porte en face de moi. Deux hommes entrèrent dans la cellule en me faisant face. Alors qu'un des deux allait m'aborder, je le mis à terre en quelques secondes avant de m'en prendre à l'autre. Il avait une matraque électrique dans la main, mais cela ne me fit nullement peur. Je me faufilais rapidement derrière lui, attrapant la matraque au passage, mais alors que j'allais l'assommer, je reçus une décharge dans le dos. Je m'écroulais à genoux, me tordant de douleur. Un troisième homme était venu aider le deuxième. Ils sortirent de la cellule avant que je ne ressente de nouveau la présence réconfortante à mes côtés et je sus donc qu'il s'agissait d'Anya.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?**_ Lui demandais-je, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, reprenant mes esprits.

\- _**Je ne sais pas, Clarke, mais nous allons sortir d'ici,**_ me promit la grande brune en caressant mes cheveux avec affection.

\- _**C'était comme si je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. On aurait dit une autre personne, ce n'était pas moi, Anya, pas vraiment,**_ soufflais-je, en essayant de calmer ma respiration.

- _ **Je ne vais pas te mentir, Clarke. Tu étais assez flippante, je n'avais jamais vu personne s'opposer aux soldats du Mouth Weather avec une telle férocité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, où plutôt j'en ai une petite idée, mais ce ne sont que des légendes de mon peuple.**_

\- _**Raconte-moi,**_ la suppliais-je alors d'une voix faible.

\- _**Très bien,** _ abdiqua-t-elle. _**Il y a une légende dont mon peuple s'est approprié depuis des années. Un jour, une jeune femme venue du ciel possédant en elle le pouvoir des dieux descendra sur terre. Elle rencontrera le plus grand des commandants et de leur relation naîtra une nouvelle forme de magie, une magie ancienne et disparut depuis près d'un million d'années, mais une ombre s'opposera à cette relation. Il y a une deuxième légende complémentaire à celle-ci qui dit que la mort viendra caresser le plus puissant commandant pour lui permettre de renaître bien plus puissante. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qui est ce commandant, Clarke, ni qui est la jeune femme du ciel,**_ me murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- _**Lexa et moi, nous sommes celles de la légende. Si je comprends bien Lexa est destinée à mourir. Nous ne sommes qu'humaine ! Je n'ai pas le pouvoir des dieux ! Je ne suis qu'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans, Anya ! Je ne savais même pas que la magie existait avant que tu ne me racontes la légende ! Je ne peux pas être la femme que décrit celle-ci. Je ne peux pas aimer Lexa, je détruis tout ce que je touche,** _ m'emportais-je alors, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur mon visage.

\- _**Depuis que tu as rencontré Lexa, ton cœur te hurle d'être avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ton être est comme attiré par elle depuis votre rencontre. Clarke, Lexa est assez grande pour se protéger, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse depuis que tu es arrivé dans sa vie. Vous étiez destiné à vous rencontrer, peut importer les difficultés, vous les surmonterez. Enfin, si vous arrivez à surmonter la première étape,** _ se moqua gentiment la brune.

\- _**Merci Anya, pour ton soutien, mais il faudrait qu'on puisse sortir, d'ici, vivante,**_ soupirais-je en me relevant.

J'observais tout autour de moi, il devait y avoir une porte de sortie, quelque chose d'autre qu'une petite cellule de pierre en brique. Une idée traversa mon esprit, je souris de toutes mes dents en me tournant vers Anya. Je baissais alors ma main vers ma botte, fouillant quelques secondes avant d'en ressortir un petit couteau que Lincoln m'avait donné. Anya me regarda dubitative avant d'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant ce que j'allais faire. En effet, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de sortir, d'ici, vivante. Je mis la paume de ma main contre la lame et coupai d'un mouvement net et précis ma peau sous un gémissement de douleur. Je m'agenouillais directement sous la douleur en hurlant plus que de raison alors que la brune vint se placer à côté de moi. Cinq agents arrivèrent dans la cellule, s'approchant de moi sous mon sourire carnassier.

* * *

 _~ Bellamy ~_

La nuit venait de tomber sur le royaume d'Asgeda, nous avions une petite fenêtre dans la cellule pour nous en rendre compte. Une heure plus tard, deux gardes habillaient tout en blanc, à la similitude des autres gardes dans le palais entrèrent dans la cellule et s'avancèrent vers Indra.

\- _**Harper, Gina ravie de vous revoir,**_ annonça Indra ne montrant aucune émotion.

\- **Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les formalités, Indra,** suivez-nous, intervint la blonde aux cheveux longs et lisses en posant son regard sur Gustus et moi.

Gustus observa Indra qui me regarda ensuite. Je lui souris avant de faire un signe de tête pour signaler que j'étais prêt.

\- _**Tenez, mettez ça,** _ répliqua la petite brune à côté de la blonde, nous lançant des habits aux couleurs d'Azgeda.

Une fois fin prêts, nous les suivions dans les catacombes du château avant d'atterrir dans la cour du village. Nous mettions alors nos capuches avant de suivre Gina et Harper. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la ville à cette heure-ci, ce qui rendit l'action bien plus fluide et simple. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés aux écuries. Indra et Gustus froncèrent des sourcils en ne voyant aucun de leur espion qui étaient supposé être ici.

\- _**Il nous sembler plus facile et moins détectable s'ils restaient à leur poste. Gina et moi-même ne sommes pas dans la garde de la reine tandis que les autres oui. C'était plus prudent,**_ s'expliqua Harper, en attrapant trois cheveux. _ **Voici les trois cheveux les plus rapides d'Azgeda sans compter les cheveux d'élites réservés à la garde royale, ils vous emmèneront au commandant en une journée. Soyez prudent, les soldats de Mouth Weather rôdent autour du camp de Heda,**_ termina-t-elle en nous tendant les rennes des cheveux.

Je pris celui qu'on me tendait et le caressa un instant avant de monter dessus. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour moi, être si haut me donner presque le vertige. Je vis Indra et Gustus remerciait les deux femmes avant d'ordonner à leurs cheveux d'aller au galop. Je fis de même et eus soudainement un rire incontrôlable sous la nouvelle liberté devant moi.

* * *

 _~ Octavia ~_

Lexa nous a convoquées avec Raven dans sa tente et je dois dire qu'elle était plutôt luxueuse pour un camp temporaire. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Raven qui avait ce même éclat dans les yeux, elle pensait comme moi. Je lui souris avant que notre attention ne soit prise par la commandante. Elle était assise sur son trône, jouant avec un couteau entre les doigts.

- _ **Tu es carrément flippante quand tu es inquiète, Lexa,**_ me devança Raven en s'avançant vers le trône. _**Par contre, ton trône est vraiment magnifique,** _ sourit-elle avant de revenir prêt de moi sous le sourire presque attendrie de Lexa.

\- _**Je t'en remercie, Raven, mais je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour parler de mes émotions ou même de mon trône,**_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire qu'elle perdit presque tout de suite. _ **Je n'ai confiance qu'en vous et mon peuple pour sauver Clarke et Anya, nous devons discuter d'un plan pour les sortir de là.**_

\- _**Je suis bien d'accord, j'en parlais avec Lincoln tout à l'heure d'ailleurs,**_ intervins-je en voyant Raven se tendre à côté de moi. _**Il se propose pour infiltrer Mouth Weather et aider Anya et Clarke à se libérer de l'intérieur,**_ exposais-je alors sous l'attention extrême de la commandante.

\- _**C'est une bonne tactique, si nous rentrions en guerre tout de suite contre Mouth Weather, la liberté de Clarke et Anya n'en serait plus une et nous ne pourrions plus rien faire. Notre priorité est de les sauver. Tu te chargeras de te préparer au combat, Octavia kom Skaikru tandis que toi, Raven kom Skaikru, je te donnes l'accès à mon poste de commande à distance. Nous avons réussi à reconstruire un générateur pour une radio, pourtant, elle ne marche pas alors tu seras chargé de la faire fonctionner,**_ annonça Lexa d'une voix solennelle.

\- _**Comment sais-tu que je suis douée en mécanique ?**_ Questionna Raven avec surprise.

\- _**Clarke bien sûr,**_ compris-je en voyant le sourire de la commandante puis son hochement de tête en signe d'affirmation.

\- _**Bien, vous pouvez commencer dès demain. Ce sera tout, allé vous reposer,** _ termina Lexa en se levant de son trône.

Après un signe de tête, nous sortions de sa tente et nous nous dirigions dans la nôtre. Je me couchais sur le lit, observant le plafond en réfléchissant. Soudain, j'entendis les renflements de Raven, ce qui me fit sourire et peut après, je réussis à m'endormir en observant le visage de Raven.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ! J'attends vos retour avec impatience :D**_

* * *

 **Mon annonce :** _ **Je prépare un crossover comme vous ne lavez jamais vu qui commencera une fois que cette fiction sera BIEN entamé genre quand elle atteindra donc entre 10 et 15 chapitres ! Je ne vous dis que les séries et les couples du crossover : Once Upon A Time ( SwanQueen ), Person Of Interest ( Shoot ), The 100 ( Clexa ), WareHouse 13 ( Bering &Wells ) et SuperGirl ( Supercorp ). Je reprend OUAT à la fin de la saison 5, Person Of Interest et Warehouse 13 à la fin de leur saison 3 respectives, The 100 à la fin de l'épisode 4 de la saison 3 ( après le combat Lexa vs Roan ), mais je ne sais toujours pas pour SuperGirl, faut que je regardes encore la saison 2, mais je vous direz tout en temps et en heures. **_

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Kiss ;***_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Changement de plan

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello Everybody ! Le deuxième chapitre de cette semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.. Vous verrez, mais j'ai changé complètement de voie, vous comprendrez en lisant xD Je vous le met dans la même foulé que le 6. La semaine prochaine, le 8 sera Vendredi et le 9 Dimanche prochain ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : C hangement de plan**

 _~ Bellamy ~_

Nous n'étions plus très loin du camp d'après Indra et nos cheveux avaient besoin de se reposer après cette course plus qu'effréné. Nous n'avions rencontré personne sur la route, quelle soit d'Azgeda, de Mouth Weather ou du peuple des arbres. Alors que je montrais à mon cheval l'endroit pour qu'il puisse boire, une flèche se planta juste devant ses sabots. L'animal eut peur et commença à s'agiter alors que j'essayais de le calmer. Je vis du coin de l'œil mes deux amis remontés à toute vitesse sur leur canasson. Après un petit instant, je fis de même et nous nous mettions au galop vers le camp de la commandante. J'étais au niveau d'Indra, Gustus était un peu plus rapide et était donc devant nous.

\- _**Qui est-ce ? Azgeda ?**_ Questionnais-je à Indra en faisant tout pour ne pas ralentir notre nouvelle course.

\- _**Non, ce sont des soldats de Mouth Weather, plus exactement des mercenaires, chargé de tuer ou ramener à leur base tout intrus. Nous sommes sur leur territoire depuis presque quatre heures et ils n'agissent que maintenant, c'est étrange,**_ exposa la femme en accélérant le pas.

\- _**Le camp n'est plus qu'à une demi-heure de notre position. Dans quinze minutes, les soldats de Heda, nous protégerons,** _ nous informa Gustus toujours devant nous.

Je hochais la tête de compréhension et d'un commun accord avec Indra, nous accélérions la course des cheveux. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière nous pour apercevoir environs trois cavaliers à quelques mètres. Gustus le vit également et sortit une épée de son armure. Les deux guerriers avaient récupéré leurs armes et j'avais opté pour une lance et une épée. Je vis Indra ralentir légèrement juste avant de sortir son arc. Elle ordonna à son cheval de continuer à galoper tandis qu'elle se retourna complètement sur celui-ci, visant et tirant des flèches sur les quatre cavaliers derrière nous. Elle en toucha un qui entra avec violence au sol et en sourit. Elle se retourna de nouveau, reprenant les rennes du cheval avant d'accélérer en me regardant. Je l'imitais et alors que j'allais me retourner vers les cavaliers ennemis, j'en vis un juste à côté de moi. Je sortis donc mon épée et réussis à lui faire perdre l'équilibre alors que je n'étais que novice. L'homme tomba par terre, traîner par son cheval.

Me tournant vers Gustus, il me sourit fièrement tandis qu'Indra me regardait étrangement. L'homme se retourna à moitié vers nous en ralentissant. Il était maintenant entre Indra et moi. Il prit ma lance, se retourna et attendit quelque chose en visant les trois hommes derrière. Il jeta la lance avec une force telle que je la ressentis et je pus observer deux des trois hommes empalaient sur la lance qui était elle-même enfoncé dans un arbre. Gustus sourit avant de nous ordonner d'accélérer. Le dernier homme était encore derrière nous, ne voulant pas lâcher son morceau de viande. Alors qu'Indra allait faire quelque chose, nos cheveux se firent intercepter par quatre soldats avec les mêmes uniformes qu'Indra et Gustus. Je compris alors qu'ils étaient les renforts. Indra s'arrêta juste devant une jeune femme sans pour autant descendre de son cheval.

\- _**Nous allons emmener cet homme à Heda, Lieutenant. J'ai le regrettez de vous annoncer que le lieutenant Anya est aux mains de Mouth Weather,**_ nous apprit la jeune femme tout en se mettant à genoux.

\- _**Nous allons voir Heda et nous avons un Skaikru avec nous,**_ s'imposa Gustus en ignorant les dires de la jeune femme.

\- T _ **rès bien lieutenant Gustus, nous sommes heureux de voir que vous allez tous les deux bien,**_ sourit un homme à côté de l'autre soldat.

Les deux guerriers leur firent un signe de tête de remerciement avant de reprendre la route. Je continuai donc à leur côté jusqu'au camp de leur commandant. Nous arrivions une quinzaine de minutes plus tard devant un énorme camp bâtis de plusieurs grandes tentes de part et d'autre de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Nous descendions des cheveux qui furent pris en charge par deux femmes avant de s'avancer dans le camp. Je suivis donc les deux guerriers qui se dirigeaient vers la tente la plus imposante.

 _Je me demande comment est leur commandant. Il doit être assez âgé et expérimenté pour commander une telle armée._

C'est sur cette pensée que j'entais dans la tente sous les yeux des deux gardes qui ne montrer aucune émotion.

 _Tous les mêmes, ils ont de gros problèmes de sociabilité, on dirait._

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur un très beau trône fait de branche d'arbre. Il était immense et malgré qu'il était fait de bois, il ne laisse aucun doute sur sa solidité. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne vis qu'après une jeune femme se diriger vers le trône avant de s'asseoir. Gustus et Indra posèrent un genou à terre avant de se relever. Intimidé, je fis de même avant de me relever et de poser mes yeux sur la jeune femme.

 _C'est elle le commandant ? Elle est un peu jeune pour commander une telle armée non ?_

\- _**Gustus, Indra, je suis heureuse de vous revoir,** _ dit-elle à ses deux lieutenants avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**C'est un plaisir de revenir parmi les siens, Heda,**_ répondit Indra avec un très grand respect.

\- _**Jeune Skaikru, ne soit pas surpris, je suis Heda Lexa, commandant du peuple des arbres,**_ se présenta la jeune femme, se levant du trône et en s'approchant de moi.

\- _**Pardonnez-moi, Commandant, mais je suis un peu surpris de votre âge. Vous commandez une si grande armée, je pensais que vous étions plus âgée,**_ m'excusais-je en baissant la tête.

\- **_Je ne suis pas ton commandant, tu peux m'appeler Lexa,_** me répondit-elle sous le regard surpris de ses deux lieutenants. _**Allez-vous reposer, Gustus et Indra, j'ai besoin d'être seule avec ce jeune homme,**_ ordonna-t-elle ensuite en retournant sur son trône.

Les deux guerriers remercièrent leur commandant, me regardèrent un moment avant de sortir de la tente, me laissant seul avec elle. Alors qu'elle allait me dire quelque chose, j'entendis une voix juste derrière moi.

\- _**Bellamy !**_

Je me retournais doucement, ne croyant pas ce que je venais d'entendre. J'écarquillais les yeux avant de me faire sauter dans les bras par une petite brune pétillante. Je souris en la serrant dans mes bras alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

\- _**Je suis ravi de te revoir également, petite sœur.**_

* * *

 _~ Anya ~_

Je n'avais jamais vu ça de toute ma vie. Elle les a tous mis KO en si peu de mouvement que je crus avoir rêvé. Elle est bien plus douée et puissante qu'une simple mortelle. J'observais Clarke, debout devant moi, le regard perdu dans la vie en direction du sol. Elle était dans une véritable mare de sang.

 _~ Flash Back ~_

Je vis un sourire des plus sadiques se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de la revoir derrière un des gardes, brisant la nuque de celui-ci. Je ne l'avais même pas vu bouger tellement elle était rapide dans ses gestes. Rapide et précise. Elle n'avait aucune hésitation. Elle ramassa ensuite un couteau que posséder le jeune homme au sol et égorgea un à un les trois autres gardes. Tantôt, lentement en prenant le plus de plaisirs possible et tantôt bien plus rapide et sauvage. Ce n'était plus Clarke devant moi, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Je vis alors la blonde prendre le cinquième homme par la gorge, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien pour elle. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en continuant de sourire. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant sa main disparaître dans le torse du pauvre homme.

Elle serra son cœur de temps en temps pour faire hurler de douleur sa victime et arracha à main nue le cœur du malheureux. Elle le jeta par terre, près de son corps avant de s'avancer vers moi. Je reculais sur le coup, morte de peur, quand deux hommes bien plus grands et robustes arrivèrent et tentèrent d'arrêter la folie meurtrière de la jeune femme. Elle eut néanmoins un sourire avant d'exploser la tête du premier contre le mur d'un coup-de-poing et d'encastrer le corps entier du deuxième au sol, posant son pied couvert de sang sur la tête de l'homme. Elle appuya encore un peu afin de faire éclater la tête sous son pied comme une pastèque. La violence qu'exerçait Clarke était phénoménale, semblable à celle des anciennes légendes de mon peuple. Quand elle eut fini, la jeune blonde me regarda, les yeux dans le vide, mais je pus apercevoir ses yeux rouges briller un instant avant qu'ils ne reprirent leur teinte bleue.

 _~ Fin Flash Back ~_

 _Des yeux rouges, Anya, comment tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte avant ? Elle est semblable aux légendes sur les monstres qui peupler la terre il y a plusieurs centaines d'années ! Comment tu n'as pas vu ça avant toi qui est une grande spécialiste sur ces légendes ?_

Je ne sais pas comment je n'ai rien vu de tout ça, je ne sais pas comment faire pour annoncer à Clarke, qui est sans doute en train de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qu'il est possible qu'elle soit en fait, un vampire et surtout, je ne sais pas comment dire à Lexa que son âme sœur est aussi celle qui nous détruira.

* * *

 _~ Lexa ~_

J'observais la scène avec tendresse. Ce jeune homme est donc le grand frère d'Octavia ? Elle m'en avait parlé, elle le respectait beaucoup. Alors qu'il se retira de l'étreinte de la jeune brune, la regardant avec fierté et tendresse, Raven entra également dans ma tente. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

 _Elles ne comprendront jamais de se faire annoncer avant d'entrer dans ma tente._

Cette pensée me fit sourire un peu plus avant que je n'aperçu Raven complètement choquée devant un Bellamy et une Octavia mort de rire. La jeune mécanicienne eut un énorme sourire avant de sauter au coup du brun comme l'avait fait Octavia. Après une brève accolade, elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- _**Où étais-tu Bel' ? On se faisait du souci, surtout ton empoté de sœur ! Elle commençait à avoir l'envie de venir te retrouver ! Je n'allais pas pouvoir la retenir encore longtemps !**_ S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire alors qu'Octavia vint lui donné un coup de coude.

\- _**Je ne suis pas aussi insupportable que ça, Rav', tu exagères,**_ se défendit la petite brune dans une moue boudeuse.

\- _**Je ne veux pas gâcher les retrouvailles, mais nous avons une réunion à faire, les filles,**_ rigolais-je alors que les trois personnes devant moi sursautèrent.

 _Elles ne savaient même plus que j'étais là alors que c'est ma tente. Ça ne m'étonne pas._

\- _**Oui, désolé, Lexa. Comme tu as dû entendre, je te présente Bellamy Blake, mon grand frère,** _ m'informa Octavia en souriant.

\- _**Ravie de connaître ton nom, Bellamy. Comme tu ne dois pas le savoir, Clarke Griffin de votre clan a été enlevé par Mouth Weather en même temps que mon troisième lieutenant, Anya. Nous avons un plan pour les sauver. Lincoln, un ami de ta sœur, qui est aussi capitaine de ma première infanterie à été désigné par Octavia pour intégrer Mouth Weather en tant qu'espion. À l'intérieur de leur montagne, il devra infiltrer les soldats sur place et retrouver Clarke et Anya,** _ lui appris-je en voyant son regard changé au fur et à mesure de l'information que je venais de lui donner.

\- _**J'ai une demande à faire, Lexa,** _ me demanda-t-il solennellement.

\- _**Je t'écoute, Bellamy, parle sans conséquences,**_ lui donnais-je ainsi l'autorisation.

\- _**Je voudrais être l'espion à la place d'un des vôtres. Je connais très bien Clarke et ils ne me connaissent pas contrairement à vous, je suppose,** _ dit-il avec sérieux et détermination.

* * *

 _ **V** **oilà ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre et j'attends avec impatience vos retours !**_

 _ **Semaine prochaine : Mise en place du plan**_

* * *

 _ **Kissous kissous :***_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Contrôle

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour Bonjour, je vous poste comme promis le chapitre 8 en ce charmant Vendredi ;) Ils sont assez court les chapitres ( 2000 mots environs chacun ), mais c'est complètement normal, je me suis dis que comme je vous en met deux par semaines, je vais les faire court pour allonger le temps de vie de cette merveilleuse aventure ;) Je vous laisse le découvrir ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Contrôle**

 _~ Octavia ~_

\- _**C'est trop dangereux Bellamy !** _ Intervins-je devant le manque de réaction de la commandante. _**Lincoln sait se battre, nous avons besoin de les sauver maintenant, tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir si tu rencontrais un ennemi !**_ Mesurais-je en tentant de trouver du renfort dans les yeux de Raven.

\- _**Octavia a raison, Bel' et je ne veux pas à devoir assommer ta sœur parce qu'elle voudra te rejoindre !**_ Me défendit-elle à sa manière.

\- _**Je ne sais peut-être pas me battre comme les Trikru, c'est vrai, mais je sais manier une épée et une lance. Je suis plutôt bon élève. Je peux apprendre en une journée,**_ maintient-il sous mon regard noir.

\- _**Tu as pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas, Bellamy ?**_ Retentit la voix de Lexa, neutre.

\- _**En effet, Lexa, je suis prêt à perdre la vie pour sauver Clarke,** _ lui répondit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- _**Fait comme tu veux, si tu veux mourir va y, mais Clarke n'aurait jamais voulu ça,**_ crachais-je avant de sortir de la tente comme une furie.

 _Je n'y crois pas ! Il ose me faire des leçons de moral et faire ça ?! Je le déteste ! Il a toujours couru après Clarke, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais là, c'est du suicide !_

Je rageais en silence jusqu'à que je me retrouve dans la forêt. Je vis alors un gros arbre et je donnai un coup-de-poing sur le tronc, me faisant gémir de douleur. Je me tins la main qui était en sang et jura de nouveau.

 _Pourquoi suis-je si fragile ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si faible ?!_

Un coup dans l'arbre, puis un autre et bientôt, je ne ressentais même plus la douleur. Alors que j'allais redonner un coup, une autre main sur mi entre les miennes. Une main féminine. Je tournais le visage vers Lexa qui me regardait avec un sourire triste.

\- _**Il est amoureux de Clarke, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il veut tellement y aller ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle en me posant un linge sur mes mains.

\- _**En effet, il l'aime depuis bien des années maintenant. Sans grand succès. Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Nous serions tout prêts à mourir pour Clarke.**_

\- _**Ce sont ses yeux et son expression. J'ai la même quand je pense à Clarke et que je veux la sauver. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, également,**_ souffla-t-elle dans un murmure qui se perdit dans la nuit.

\- _**T** **u ne dois pas t'inquiéter des sentiments de Bellamy pour Clarke, mais des sentiments qu'à Clarke pour toi, Lexa. Tu m'as très bien comprise, tu n'es pas aveugle. Tu as vu aussi bien que moi ou Raven que Clarke est dingue de toi. Laisse-lui simplement du temps, elle n'a jamais vraiment ressentit ça pour quelqu'un d'autre,**_ lui expliquais-je avec un petit sourire, aider Lexa me redonne le sourire.

\- _**Merci, Octavia, il faut déjà les sauver avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à un possible avenir avec elle. Si elle veut bien de moi malgré la légende,**_ chuchota-t-elle si bien que je faillis ne pas entendre la fin de sa phrase.

\- _**Quelle légende, Lexa ?**_ La questionnais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _**Rien, oublie ce que je viens de te dire et va retrouver Raven, elle s'inquiète pour toi. Je suis désolée, Octavia, mais j'accepte que Bellamy remplace Lincoln. Malgré ton ressenti, tu sais aussi bien que moi que mon peuple est connu du Mouth Weather, nous n'avons pas le choix,** _ m'apprit-elle avant que je ne rejoigne Raven dans notre tente.

Je restais cependant quelques secondes sans que Lexa ne puisse me voir. Je l'observais et allais repartir quand j'entendis un murmure.

\- _**Clarke, tiens le coup, je t'en prie.**_

Je souris et rejoignis définitivement Raven dans la tente. À peine arriver que la brune me gifla sans que je ne pus réagir avant de me prendre par le col de ma chemise et de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

 _D'accord, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver ça. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !_

Je souris à ma propre pensée avant de répondre avec douceur à l'assaut de Raven. Celle-ci, surprise, se retira aussi vite qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres.

 _Son expression vaut tout l'or du monde !_

J'explosais de rire devant la mine surprise de mon amie. Elle comprit et me tapa l'épaule avant de voir mes mains.

 _Oups._

\- _**Je vais te tuer, Octavia !** _ S'exclama-t-elle avant de me prendre par le bras et de me faire asseoir sur le lit.

Elle sortit une trousse de secours et soigna mes blessures sous mon sourire attendri. Elle est vraiment adorable. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de désinfecté, elle banda mes mains tout en me gratifiant d'un regard noir.

\- _**Si tu reviens une seule fois avec ce genre de blessure, tu y passes, fait attention à toi,**_ murmura-t-elle sous mon sourire qui s'agrandit.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant sa réplique et la fis taire en la prenant par le col de son tee-shirt et de l'attirer à moi dans un baiser tendre.

 _~ Lexa ~_

Je soupirais en restant debout à la même place qu'avant le départ d'Octavia et je regardais le ciel. La lune était pleine ce soir et mon cœur se serra à cette constatation. Cette légende ne doit pas s'accomplir, ce n'est pas possible.

 _Comment peut-on avoir un tel destin alors que nous ne voulons qu'être ensemble ?_

Un souffle me caressa le cou et je me retournais rapidement pour apercevoir une lance juste à côté de moi. J'écarquillais les yeux devant mon geste. Si je ne m'étais pas retourné, je serais morte. Je suis bien trop négligé ce soir. Une femme sortit de derrière une buisson en souriant. Elle portait les vêtements de Mouth Weather. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle me voulait quand elle m'attaqua sans raison. J'évitai la lame de justesse en roulant en face d'elle. Je me relevais et me mis en position. Elle fit tourner son épée autour de sa tête dans un sourire tout en s'avançant et me porta un coup que j'arrêtais avec mes mains.

Je grimaçais de douleur avant de prendre la lame de l'épée à pleine main et de serrer de plus en plus fort. Le sang coulait de ma main, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais bien, si bien que je sourie à mon assaillante qui eut un mouvement de recul. Je lui fis lâcher son épée avant de la prendre et de la faire tourner autour de ma tête, comme elle l'avait fait. Mon sourire s'élargit en lui donnant un coup puissant et direct à sa jambe. La lame pénétra sa chair et elle tomba à genou en hurlant de douleur. Je me mis derrière elle, la forçant à se relever et mis sa propre épée sous la gorge. Je vis alors Raven, Octavia et Lincoln apparaître devant moi, surpris.

\- _**Lincoln, mets là dans les cachots, je l'interrogerais personnellement,**_ lui ordonnais-je d'une vive voix. _**T** **u vas souffrir,** _ soufflais-je à l'oreille de la jeune femme avec un sourire sadique avant de la jeter dans les bras de Lincoln.

Il la réceptionna avec force et l'emmena vers les cachots. Je récupérai la lance plantée dans l'arbre et la plantai devant les pieds d'Octavia.

\- _**Tu voulais te défouler ? Tu fais partie de mon armée maintenant, cette lance sera ton arme, essaye de me toucher avec,**_ lui dis-je en me positionnant.

 _Bon d'accord, c'est plutôt moi qui avais besoin de me défouler. La lune m'aidant beaucoup, je pense._

Elle hésita un moment, posant ses yeux sur Raven avant de ramasser la lance et de venir en face de moi. On commença le combat et plus il durait, plus elle s'améliorait. Elle avait le don de combattre. Je souris en le découvrant. Elle fit voler entre ses mains la lance que j'esquivais avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Alors que je pensais prendre l'avantage, elle mit plus de force et de vitesse à ses mouvements. Mon sourire s'élargit et je sus que je pouvais me donner à fond. Je lui fis une balayette qu'elle évita de justesse.

 _Parfait, bon timing._

Je donnai alors un coup de pied dans la lance qu'elle perdit de main avant de la lui prendre et de sourire en coin.

\- _**Finis de jouer, je vais t'attaquer de toutes mes forces et tu n'aura qu'à esquiver.**_

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête, sans jamais se déconcentrer, et je commençai par la tester. Je lui donnai un petit coup sur la droite. Elle para avec facilité. Je fis pareil sur la gauche et elle para de nouveau. Elle est douée. Je mis un peu plus de puissance dans mes coups, doublant ma vitesse de déplacement et de frappe. J'attaquai avec toute la puissance dont je disposais et elle se retrouva bientôt à terre, essoufflée. Je m'approchai d'elle pour la relever, mais elle prit ma main et tira d'un coup sec sur celle-ci, me faisant tomber sur elle. Puis dans un mouvement fluide, elle se mit au-dessus du moi, la lance sous ma gorge avec un grand sourire.

\- C _ **'est terminé et j'ai gagné,** _ sourit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

\- _**Tu es une excellente combattante, Octavia. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens de mon peuple qui peuvent se venter de m'avoir battue. Il n'y a qu'Anya en fait,**_ lui apprit-je en lui souriant largement.

Alors qu'on se relevait avec l'aide de l'autre, on put voir que presque tout le camp était en train de nous observer. Je souris en voyant Indra et Gustus complètement bouche-bée devant ma défaite et sans doute, le potentiel de la jeune femme. Indra s'avança alors vers Octavia et j'eus un immense sourire en comprenant ce que mon lieutenant allait faire.

\- _**Octavia kom Skaikru, je te prend en second. Tu seras mon élève et je t'entraînerais à l'art de la guerre. Même si tu n'as presque rien à apprendre,**_ annonça-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Je vis Octavia sourire largement et serrer la main à Indra avec respect comme le veulent nos traditions. Elle alla ensuite se jeter dans les bras de Raven qui l'accueillit avec un baiser tendre. À cette vision, je rigolai de bon cœur sous le regard choqué et presque inquiet de mes lieutenants et de mes soldats.

\- _**Vous vous êtes enfin décidé, ça devenait inquiétant cette tension sexuelle entre vous,** _ rigolais-je en m'approchant du nouveau couple.

\- _**Je t'assure que Clarke et toi ce n'est pas mieux,**_ plaisanta Raven en souriant.

Je lui souris innocemment avant de réaliser que mon armée était encore là. Je soupirais avant de reprendre mon masque de commandant.

- _ **Vous n'avez pas de travail ?**_ Leur hurlais-je pour que tout le monde entende.

Tous se précipitèrent à leur poste sous le regard amusée de Raven et Octavia. Je soufflais avant de me rendre dans mes appartements, laissant le nouveau couple en tête-à-tête.

 _~ Clarke ~_

Du sang. Il n'avait plus que ça. L'odeur du sang. L'odeur du meurtre. Alors que je repris mes esprits, je sentis comme un liquide doux et chaud à mes pieds. Je baissais le regard vers ceux-ci et découvris avec horreur le sang coulant sur mes pieds et des cadavres d'hommes derrière moi. Je me pris la tête entre mes mains en me répétant que je n'avais pas fait ça, que ce n'était pas moi. Je m'écroulais à genou en pleurs dans la mare de sang alors qu'une présence rassurante apparut à côté de moi.

\- _**Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça, Anya,**_ pleurais-je en suppliant Anya de toutes mes forces.

\- _**Je suis désolée Clarke,**_ soupirai doucement mon amie en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- _**Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas pu faire ça. Je ne me souviens de rien en plus ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre !**_ Criais-je de désespoir en m'effondrant un peu plus dans les bras de la brune

\- _**T** **u es bien de chose, Clarke kom Skaikru, mais tu n'es pas un monstre. Je t'interdis de te dire ça ! Nous allons y arriver, je te le promets,** _ intervient-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe, me forçant à plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que je suis, Anya ? Je ne suis pas humaine, ce n'est pas possible !** _ Pleurais-je de nouveau en me levant et en observant la mare de sang.

\- _**Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Clarke. Sortons d'ici et nous pourrons parler de tout ça,** _ dit-elle en se plaçant à côté de moi.

La porte était resté ouverte, sans aucun garde. Ils avaient surement peur de ce que je pouvais leur faire. Je m'avançais alors vers celle-ci, enjambant les cadavres. J'eus des hauts de cœur en observant un cœur sortit de la poitrine d'un des hommes. Les larmes revinrent en cascades quand je réalisais toute l'ampleur de ce que j'avais fait. Anya me prit cependant le bras et essaya de me tirer vers l'extérieur de la cellule. Avant de sortir de celle-ci, je vis mon reflet dans la mare de sang et pendant une seconde, je vis mes yeux qui virèrent aux rouge carmin avant de reprendre leur teinte bleue. Croyant que je déraillais à cause du choc, je détournais les yeux et suivis Anya.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Alors il vous a plu ? J'ai hâte de savoir tout ça ! Pour Raven/Octavia, c'est normal que ce soit rapide là. Vous comprendrez plus tard ;)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Fuite de Clarke et Anya !**_

* * *

 _ **Kissous !**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Qui suis-je ?

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello les gens ! Chapitre 9 en ligne hiihii et je dois vous expliquez plein de choses donc on se retrouve en bas ;) Bonne lecture les amis ;)

 **Chapitre 9 : Qui suis-je ?**

 _~ Lexa ~_

Je me redresse dans mon lit essoufflé suite à mon rêve ou devrais-je dire cauchemars. Je sentis mon corps trembler sans raison. Je décidais donc de me lever, ne trouvant rien de mieux pour calmer ma nouvelle crise. J'en faisais de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. Depuis la capture de Clarke et d'Anya à vrai dire. Je fixe mes mains sans vraiment les voir en mouvant les doigts, essayant désespérément de faire passer l'effet de la crise. Suite à quelques minutes de lutte pour retrouver ma mobilité, je me levai et attrapai un manteau en peau de bête avant de sortir dehors, le froid mordant ma peau à la seconde où je posai un pied à l'extérieur. Je ressers donc les fourrures contre mon corps et avance dans le camp où il n'y avait encore aucune personne. Il était trop tôt pour que mon armée soit debout. Je soupire en m'asseyant sur une souche d'arbre, contemplant les restes du feu de la nuit dernière. Mes pensées filèrent doucement sur n'importe quel sujet avant que le visage de la princesse du ciel ne m'apparaisse inlassablement.

 _J'ai bien l'impression que tout me fait revenir à toi, princesse._

J'en avais marre de cette constante douleur et de cette guerre entre Azgeda et Trikru. Malheureusement, je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il doit être fait pour stopper tout ça, mais la mort n'est pas une solution, même si la plupart de mon peuple pensent le contraire. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages. Néanmoins, il faudra bien que je fasse quelque chose pour stopper cette folie, sinon nos clans ne vont pas survivre et en tant que Heda suprême, je me dois de protéger mon peuple. J'étais à ce stade dans mes pensées quand je sentis Octavia s'installer à côté de moi. J'aimais beaucoup cette petite brune pleine d'énergie. Elle me faisait un peu pensée à ce que j'étais avant d'être élevé par Anya, quand mes parents étaient encore vivants. Je lui souris en guise de bonjour avant de tourner mon regard vers le ciel.

 _Pas une journée ne passe sans que je ne pense à eux. Ils me manquent tellement. Le ciel me rappelle qu'il veille sur moi._

Une goutte d'eau tomba pile sur mon front, à l'endroit où se trouve le symbole de mon pouvoir.

\- _**Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui,**_ m'entendis-je dire comme une automate.

\- _**En effet. Lexa, ce n'est pas dangereux d'envoyer Bel' par ce temps ? Clarke est comme une sœur pour moi, mais elle, plus que n'importe qui, ne voudrait pas mettre Bellamy en danger. On devrait attendre cette après-midi au moins, tu auras le temps d'interroger la prisonnière comme ça,**_ m'explosa la jeune Skaikru avec sérieux, mais je descellais également un espoir de retarder la mission de son frère.

\- _**Tu as raison, Octavia. Dit à Bellamy de se préparer pour cette après-midi, mais avec un peu chance, elle m'en dira assez pour pouvoir infiltrer quelques hommes, dont moi-même, à l'intérieur même de leur mur,**_ soupirais-je de dépits.

\- _**J'ai confiance en ta façon de faire, Lexa. Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps, mais je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour Clarke,**_ m'encouragea-t-elle dans un sourire réconfortant.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de me lever et de lui faire un signe respectueux en guise de remerciement. Je me dirigeai alors vers mes quartiers pour me préparer.

 _Elle a raison. Je ferais tout pour sauver Anya et Clarke. Quittes à en venir à des méthodes que je ne cautionne pas._

J'enfilais mon armure de Heda, peignis sur mon visage les peintures de guerre de mon peuple avant de sortir de la tente, un masque de froideur sur mon visage.

 _Je n'aime pas tellement ça, mais je dois devenir complètement Heda si je veux pouvoir sauver les miens._

Je me rendis dans les cachots, d'un pas décidé en ordonnant l'ouverture d'une des cellules. La femme à l'intérieur sourit en me voyant entrée, impétueuse.

\- _**Chit don yu odon kom ai lieutenant en the skai princesse ?**_ ( _Qu'avez-vous fait de mon lieutenant ainsi que de la princesse du ciel ?_ ) L'interrogeais-je de ma plus belle voix emplie de froideur et de suprématie.

\- _**Je ne comprends pas votre langue de sauvage, nous n'arrivons même pas à en prononcer le nom, sauvage,**_ cracha-t-elle en se relevant et se plaçant juste devant moi, bombant le torse.

\- _**Qu'avez-vous fait de mon lieutenant ainsi que de la princesse du ciel ?**_ Me répétais-je, de l'orage dans les yeux.

\- _**Ah, vous devez surement parler de ce monstre sous l'apparence d'une jeune femme blonde ainsi que la sauvage brune,**_ ricana-t-elle alors que je tiquai au surnom de Clarke.

 _Je vais te faire regretter de manquer autant de respect à une personne comme Clarke._

Sans plus de cérémonie, je la pris par la gorge, la soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol avant de la projeter contre le mur en face de nous. J'entendis ses os se briser suite à sa rencontre avec la surface dure. Je souris en m'approchant d'elle, sortant mon épée de son fourreau.

- _ **De tous les clans que je connais, il n'y a que ton peuple et Azgeda qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir le titre de monstre. Maintenant, dis-moi où sont-elles ?** _ Murmurais-je tout bas, menaçante, ma voix dangereusement basse.

Elle ne répondit que par un sourire espiègle malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Je lui répondis en souriant également, ce qui lui fit perdre le sien.

 _Oui, tu as raison de t'inquiéter. Je ne suis pas connue pour être tendre avec mes prisonniers._

Je passais donc le reste de la matinée à la taillader à l'aide de mon épée. Ses blessures étaient de plus en plus profondes, ne laissant plus que son sang séché sur la peau. Je soufflais de lassitude en voyant la jeune femme sur le point de s'évanouir. Je pris alors le seau rempli d'eau glacée que mes hommes m'avaient apporté et lui jeta à la figure sans aucune cérémonie. Elle sursauta à moitié paniquée quand elle me fit devant elle.

\- _**Tu n'as rien d'autre en réserve ?**_ Me dit-elle, impétueuse.

\- _**Tu reprends vite contenance malgré ta peur,** _ constatais-je pour mon plus grand plaisir. _**J'espérais que tu dirais ça,**_ souris-je sadiquement en rangeant mon épée à ma ceinture.

Je me dirigeais vers une petite pièce dépourvue de porte à ma droite, qui baigner dans l'obscurité et y pris tout un attirail le d'arme et d'objets de torture en tous genre.

 _On va voir si elle reste muette avec tout ce que je lui réserve._

Je revins ensuite devant la détenue, posant mes outils en ligne devant elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en comprenant ce qu'elle allait subir. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors, ravie d'enfin constater cette lueur de compréhension dans son regard.

\- _**D'accord, je vais tout vous dire,**_ murmura-t-elle, résiliée.

\- _**Dommage, j'avais besoin de me défouler,**_ soufflais-je, déçue.

- _ **Vous devriez avoir peur de la blonde. Je ne l'ai pas appelé " monstre " pour rien. Elle a massacré à main nue sept de nos soldats dont deux surentrainé. Elle a même arraché le cœur d'un des gardes. Je serais vous, j'aurais peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire sous un autre excès de colère,**_ avoua-t-elle, une lueur de terreur dans le regard.

\- _**Tu ment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu ment. Clarke n'est pas aussi violente,**_ crachais-je à la figure de la jeune femme avec haine en la prenant par le col.

\- _**Je vous assure que je préfère vous dire la vérité que me faire torturé de toute les manières possibles,** _ répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Je reposais la jeune femme à terre, la fixant sans vraiment la voir.

 _Clarke ne peut pas être cette personne, elle ne ferait de mal à personne._

Je sortis de la cellule, bouleversée et me réfugiai dans ma tente. J'avais du mal à respirer et ma vue se brouillait petit à petit.

 _Génial, il faut qu'une crise de panique m'arrive maintenant._

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne faisais de crises uniquement après une nuit agitée de cauchemars en tout genre. Anya avait toujours été là pour me calmer, mais à présent, j'étais toute seule. J'essayais de prendre des petites bouffées d'air quand Raven et Octavia entrèrent dans ma tente sans ma permission.

 _Dieu bénit cette manie qu'elles ont d'entrée comme ça dans ma tente._

Elles se précipitèrent autour de moi en voyant ma détresse. Raven posa sa main dans mon dos en faisant des cercles pour me calmer un peu tandis qu'Octavia prit mon visage en coupe pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

\- _**Lexa, respire longuement, ce n'est rien. Tu vas bien, tout le monde va bien. Respire,** _ me dit-elle doucement et avec calme.

\- _**Clarke...**_ Murmurais-je à bout de souffle.

\- _**Elle va bien Lexa, j'en suis sûr. C'est une jeune femme calme et courageuse, elle va revenir, nous allons la sauver, je te le promets, Lexa.**_

Je fermais donc les yeux en me concentrant sur les paroles de mes amies. Petit à petit, ma crise se calma et je pus de nouveau respirer normalement. Je me redressais alors en lançant un regard reconnaissant aux filles

* * *

 _~ Anya ~_

Nous tournions en rond depuis bien une grosse demie heure. C'était un vrai labyrinthe et aucun moyen de se repérer. Je soupirais en constatant que la blonde à mes côtés étaient encore déconnecté de la réalité. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle a fait à ses hommes, mais un frisson me parcourut l'échine en voyant les flashs passés devant mes yeux.

Il y a bien longtemps, deux races peuplées la Terre. La race des enfants du Walhalla était l'élite des dieux, les descendants directs du dieu Baldr. Tandis que la deuxième race descendait d'une autre sorte de dieu. Ils étaient les descendants de Fenerir, le dieu loup ainsi que de Lilith, le vampire originel, mais aussi la mère des démons. Les enfants du Walhalla ont pour but de détruire les descendants de Fenerir et de Lilith, aussi appelé Néphilim. Lors du Ragnarök, Fenerir fut enchaîné par son propre père, Loki dieu de la discorde afin de rentrer dans les bonnes grâce d'Odin le Roi des dieux, tandis que Lilith se sacrifia pour sauver ses enfants, pourchassaient dès leur naissance par l'ordre des dieux. Les Néphilim originels sont les plus puissants de la race, à demi-vampire, à demi-loup et demi-dieux. Les enfants du Walhalla étaient composé de dieux ou de demi-dieux. Portant la lumière et la beauté de leur père, mais certain enfants n'étaient pas née de Baldr. Il y en avait qui descendait directement d'Odin lui-même. On les appelle l'élite du Walhalla, les plus puissants de leur race.

Ces deux races étaient en guerre depuis toujours, les Néphilim avaient un avantage sur les enfants du dieu Baldr. Ils étaient éternels, ne pouvant être tué par un dieu. La guerre qui avait éclaté entre les deux races était en train d'être remportée par les Néphilim quand deux femmes vinrent au monde. Lors d'une bataille qui les fit se rencontrer, elles furent incapables de se tuer. Petit à petit, transcendant les interdits, elles tombèrent amoureuses et de leur union naquit une nouvelle sorte de magie. Une magie entrainement rare et ancienne. Malheureusement, leur bonheur fut de courte durée. Les sangs purs, les plus puissants être des deux camps, avaient eut voix de leur union. Ils décidèrent alors de les séparer et d'en faire des exemples. Elles durent ainsi subir la pire des magies connues qui les poussèrent à s'entre-tuer, reprenant leur esprit uniquement à la mort d'une des deux.

La Néphilim, étant bien plus puissante, tua sa bien-aimée et prise d'une violente rage de sang, anéantit chaque membre du conseil des sangs purs, ne laissant qu'une personne en vie pour raconter cette histoire. Elle mourut d'épuisement et de chagrin, mais put tout de même accomplir sa vengeance. Elle jurera d'endormir leurs deux races afin de se venger de ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais elle imposa une malédiction sur leur enfant. Si jamais, ils arriveraient à se libérer de son sort, plus aucun enfant ne pourrait profiter de leur parent. Le sang amène le sang. Puis, elle mourut au côté de sa bien-aimée, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit le vœu de revenir dans une autre époque avec son amour afin de pouvoir le vivre au grand jour.

Observant la jeune femme en face de moi, je n'avais plus aucun doute sur sa nature. Elle n'était pas une simple humaine, elle n'était pas non plus une simple Néphilim, mais la jeune femme qui s'était sacrifiée pour son amour et qui avait souhaité revenir sur terre. Cette jeune femme si particulière qui s'était vu obtenir le pouvoir de la rage de sang à la mort de sa bien-aimée. Dépassant ainsi la puissance des dieux eux-mêmes.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je vis Clarke m'observer. Je lui souris, lui pris ensuite la main et on reprit la route pour sortir d'ici. C'était comme si une présence inconnue me guidait jusqu'à la sortie. Après dix minutes de courses effrénées afin d'échapper aux gardes qui nous coursaient, nous arrivions dans un espèce de tunnel menant droit à la sortie. Je me retournais, mais aucun garde ne nous suivait. Je fronçais les sourcils à cette constatation avant de fixer mes pieds. Il y avait un fin filet d'eau qui s'avancer tout doit, comme pour nous montrer la voie à prendre. Je raffermis ma prise sur la main de Clarke avant de courir en suivant la direction de l'eau. Nous arrivions alors au bord d'un gigantesque tuyau qui servait certainement à faire sortir l'eau de la montagne. Je vis en dessous de nous une étendue d'eau assez profonde.

\- **Clarke, tu sais nager ?** Questionnais-je en me tournant vers la blonde.

\- _**Bien sûr, tu crois qu'on devrait sauter ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop dangereux ?**_ Dit-elle effrayer à l'idée de mourir.

- _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse, je sais que nous survivrons. C'est mieux que rester ici, tu ne trouves pas ?**_ Souris-je en espérant que mon surnom la fasse réagir.

\- _**ça fait bizarre quand c'est toi qui m'appelles Princesse,** _ sourit-elle en coin, se penchant par-dessus la limite du tuyau pour voir la profondeur de l'eau.

\- _**Je ne pense pas qu'on risque nos vies si on saute. Enfin, on risque nos vies beaucoup plus en restant ici,**_ l'informais-je en l'observant.

- _ **Très bien, je te fais confiance, Anya,**_ choisit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Alors que j'allais répondre, des voix nous parvinrent et je sus qu'il fallait agir au plus vite. Je reculais un peu en intimant Clarke de faire comme moi. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle me prit la main et je lui souris afin de la rassurer. Puis, nous commencions à courir le plus vite possible pour prendre de l'élan et sautions par-dessus la limite du tuyau, retombant avec force dans l'eau.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre les amies ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier, si c'est le cas laissez une petite review pour me le dire ;)

* * *

 **Explications :** Donc, comme vous l'avez lu, ma fiction prend une tournure assez mythologique et tout ça alors je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible, mais si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, demandez moi, je reste à votre disposition ;)

Les crises de Lexa : Il faut savoir que Lexa fait des crises de panique à chaque cauchemars à cause de la mort de ses parents. Elle en a été traumatisé, mais depuis qu'elle connait Clarke, ses crises se sont amoindries c'est pour ça qu'elle fait une crise en pleine journée en découvrant la nature de Clarke.

Les dieux nordiques : Balr est le dieux de la lumière, de la beauté, de la jeunesse et de l'amour. Il est le fils d'Odin, le Roi de dieux et de la déesse Frigg, déesse de l'amour, du mariage, de la maternité et elle peut prédire l'avenir.

Loki est le dieu de la discorde, fils du géant Farbauti et du géant des glaces Laufey. Il est le père de plusieurs monstres dans la mythologie nordique c'est pour quoi je me suis dis que ça collerait bien avec mon histoire.

Lilith est un démon de la mythologie juive. Elle est aussi la mère des vampires et la première femme d'Adam, avant Eve.

Fenerir est le fils de Loki. C'est un gigantesque loup monstrueux considéré trop puissant par les dieux. Il se fera ainsi enchaîné par ruse, mais libéré pour Ragnarök où il avalera Odin et se fera tuer par l'un de ses fils. J'ai suivis la légende, mais en modifiant quelques choses plus ou moins importantes que vous découvrirez dans le reste de la fic. De toute les créatures de la mythologie nordique, c'est bien Fenerir que j'aime le plus.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

1) Wallahla : Le lieu où est emmener les héros et les valeureux guerriers dans la mythologie nordique.

2) Néphilim : Êtres surnaturels de la bible né d'un ange et d'un humain. Ici, c'est un être né d'un vampire et d'un dieu. Le mot Néphilim veut dire " ceux qui font tomber " ( très important dans mon histoire )

3) Ragnarok : C'est la fin du monde en mode mythologie nordique comprenant une série d'éventements dont trois hivers successif et sans soleil ( Fimbulvetr ) puis une grande bataille sur la plaine de Vigrid. J'ai repris cela, évidement, la fin du monde a déjà eu lieu et vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi j'en parle dans la fiction comme si elle n'avait pas eu lieu.

4) La rage de sang : Ce pouvoir a vu le jour dans la série " Legend Of The Seeker, l'épée de vérité " que j'apprécie beaucoup. Il est détenue par la mère inquisitrice Kahlan Amnell qui lui permet de changer de personnalité et d'être " invinsible ". Je mets de grooooses guillemets parce qu'elle ne l'est pas vraiment. Elle peut mourir, mais sa force et son agilité sont augmentés ainsi que sa magie. Elle voit tout le monde comme des ennemis.

* * *

Donc voilà, vous vous endormirez moins bête ce soir xD Pas que vous le soyez ;)

Kissous :*


	11. Chapitre 10 : Protecteurs

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour Bonjour ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ça fait super plaisir surtout que le chapitre 9, j'étais super stressé que cela ne vous plaise pas que j'intègre tout ça dans la fic xD Voilà le chapitre 10 et j'espère que vous l'apprécierais ;)

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 **Virdiana :** Coucou ! Merci pour tes reviews :) J'ai également adoré la série, mais je n'es jamais lu les livres xD Contente que la fiction te plaise en tout cas ;)

 **Roxdrama :** J'avais envie d'essayé une fiction qui parlerais de Mythologie de toute sorte ( nordique, grecque, égyptienne etc... ) et je trouvais que la série avait un gros potentiel pour incarner ce coté mythologique. Après, je me suis dis " va y essaie tu verra bien " et je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix :) Voui, c'est sûr que c'est plus facile pour vous d'avoir des explications en fin de chapitre que d'aller consulter notre ami à tous google :) je suis contente de trouver des fan de Legend Of The Seeker ! J'adorais également Kara et Kalhan surtout leur relation quoi *-* C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y est pas eu un troisième saison en effet :-/

 **Chapitre 10 : Protecteurs.**

 _~ Octavia ~_ _~ Trente minutes après la crise de Lexa ~_

\- _**Qu'est-ce qui ta mise dans cet état, Lexa ?** _ Demandais-je plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle venait de se remettre de sa crise.

\- _**Depuis la mort de mes parents, je fais des crises de panique de temps à autre. Souvent après un cauchemar. La prisonnière m'a dit quelque chose sur Clarke qui m'a fait paniquer. Elle m'a dit que Clarke avait tué pas moins de sept gardes de la montagne. Elle aurait même arraché à main nue le cœur d'un d'entre eux. Des agents surentrainé,**_ nous dévoila-t-elle, la voix faible.

\- _**C'est impossible, elle doit mentir. Clarke ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. C'est la gentillesse incarnée,**_ défendit Raven, sûr d'elle.

- _ **Pourtant, c'est-ce qu'il s'est passé,**_ affirma une voix froide derrière nous.

Je sus que c'était Clarke au moment où les yeux de Lexa se fixèrent sur un point derrière moi. Je me retournais alors lentement, découvrant effectivement la belle blonde au côté d'Anya juste à l'entrée de la tente. Alors que la brune s'avança pour prendre la commandante dans ses bras, Clarke resta en retrait, le regard nous fuyant tous. Je compris alors que ce que la prisonnière a dit à Lexa était vrai. Je sentais encore le regard vert sur la belle blonde alors que j'étais dos à elle. Je tournais les yeux vers ma petite amie, toute aussi troublée que moi. Elle me fit un signe de tête vers l'entrée, je lui répondis après un bref regard pour Clarke. Anya compris également puisqu'elle nous suivit en dehors de la tente.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas, Anya ?**_ Questionna Raven, un peu plus loin dans le camp.

- _ **Elle a tué sept soldats du Mouth Weather, plus que n'importe qui ici. Ce sera peut-être dur à croire pour vous, mais je dois vous apprendre quelque chose sur Clarke et Lexa,**_ soupira-t-elle, vissant son regard sur la tente de la commandante. _**Clarke et Lexa ne sont pas humaines, Clarke est une Néphilim tandis que Lexa est un des enfants du dieu Balr. Deux âmes surpuissantes se sont réincarnées dans le corps de nos deux amies.**_

 _On nage en plein délire là, ce n'est pas possible._

\- _**C'est quoi un Néphilim ?**_ Intervint alors Raven, pas plus choquée que ça.

\- _**C'est un être supérieur, à demi-vampire, à demi-loup et à demi-dieu. Clarke est différente de ses semblables, elle a également le don de la magie ainsi que le pouvoir de la rage de sang. C'est une ancienne magie qui fait perdre le contrôle de l'esprit. Elle fait de Clarke une parfaite tueuse parce qu'elle ne ressent ni douleur, ni compassion. Elle est complétement en transe et ne distingue pas ses amis de ses ennemis. Elle a failli m'attaquer à Mouth Weather sous son influence,** _ expliqua la brune, d'une voix sombre.

\- _**C'est des conneries ! Clarke n'est pas une Néphilim où je ne sais pas quoi ! Nous l'aurions découvert depuis le temps qu'on vit avec elle sur l'Arche ! Ce ne sont que des légendes, Anya !**_ M'emportais-je, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle disait.

- _ **Je me doutais que vous ne me croyiez pas, mais c'est la vérité. Vous ne l'avez jamais découvert sur l'Arche parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore éveillé ses pouvoirs. Ils sont sortis de leur sommeil il y a peu, elle n'était pas non plus au courant de tout ça.**_

\- _**C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi attachée à Lexa alors qu'elle ne la connaît pas depuis longtemps,**_ commenta Raven, plongée dans ses pensées.

 _Elle y croit en plus ? Mais c'est le comble ça !_

- _ **En effet, c'est pour ça. Elles sont les femmes de la légende. Condamnées à mourir par amour. Elles se sont réincarnées en la personne de Clarke et de Lexa, parce qu'elles sont les descendantes directes des dieux Fenerir pour Clarke et Balr pour Lexa. Bien que je pense qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment la descendante de Balr vu sa puissance alors qu'elle n'est pas encore éveillée,** _ commenta Anya, plongeant son regard dans le mien. _**Je sais que c'est sûr à admettre, Octavia, mais il faut que tu me croies,**_ me supplia-t-elle presque.

\- _**Lexa a fait une crise de panique tout à l'heure, quand la prisonnière lui a dit pour Clarke,**_ ajouta soudainement Raven comme si elle avait reconnecté son cerveau avec la réalité.

\- _**Il y a combien de temps ?** _ Questionna Anya, contrarié.

\- _**Une trentaine de minutes avant votre arrivée. On a réussi à stopper sa crise, mais elle est resté tétanisé pendant une bonne demi-heure après,**_ intervins-je en regardant la grande brune.

\- _**En même temps que l'éveil de Clarke, ce n'est surement pas une coïncidence,**_ murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la tente de la commandante.

 _~ Clarke ~_

Je n'arrive pas à regarder les filles en face, pas même Lexa, alors j'observe mes pieds. Cependant, la vision du sang de mes victimes sur mes pieds revint à moi comme une claque et je plongeai mon regard dans celui de la commandante. Elle sait ce que j'ai fait et pourtant, il n'y a pas de dégoût ou de pitié dans son regard, simplement un grand soulagement. Nos regards restèrent vissés l'un à l'autre tandis qu'Anya la prit dans ses bras et ils restaient fixés jusqu'à ce que les trois femmes nous laissèrent seules. Mon regard retomba sur mes jambes et une violente crise de larmes se fit sentir. Je ne peux plus lutter contre et m'écroule en pleure dans les bras de Lexa qui venait de me retenir de justesse avant la chute.

 _Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu tuer si facilement, pas moi. Je me suis toujours juré de protéger les gens et voilà que je tue. Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je ne mérite pas de vivre._

\- _**Clarke, dis-moi ce que tu penses, je peux t'aider,**_ me supplia-t-elle en caressant ma chevelure affectueusement.

Je serre les poings en repensant à ce que j'avais fait. Une nouvelle crise de larmes arriva et je ne cherchai même pas à la contenir. Je réfugiais mon visage dans le cou de la commandante, inspirant son odeur tandis qu'elle me souleva du sol et m'allongea sur son lit avec douceur. Elle vint se placer à côté de moi, ouvrant ses bras pour que je vienne m'y réfugier. Je repris ma place initiale dans ses bras.

 _Je me sens tellement en sécurité dans ses bras. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Je ne comprends pas ce lien qu'on a l'une avec l'autre._

Puis, mon rêve me revint en mémoire. Le baiser également, mais aussi la mort de Lexa. Je serrais alors un peu plus la belle commandante en revoyant la scène se redessiner devant mes yeux clos.

 _Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal consciemment, mais je finirais par lui faire du mal quand même si nous restons aussi proches._

Comme si elle comprenait mes pensées, elle resserra encore plus son étreinte, déposant des baisers sur mon crâne.

\- _**Jamais, je ne te laisserais, Clarke. Nous sommes destinées à être l'une avec l'autre. Nous sommes notre propre force, je sais que tu te contrôleras si cela t'arrive de nouveau. J'ai confiance en toi, princesse,**_ dit-elle avec tendresse, tout en connectant ses yeux aux miens.

\- _**Et si je perdais le contrôle comme à Mouth Weather et qu'à cause de ce manque de contrôle, tu te fasses tuer ? Lexa, je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi,** _ lui dis-je, ma voix se brisant de plus en plus rien que d'y penser.

\- **_Je suis une grande fille, Clarke et Heda de mon peuple ainsi que d'une coalition. Je ne meurs pas aussi facilement, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,_** sourit-elle sûr d'elle.

 _Si elle me sourit tout le temps comme ça, je suis prête à mourir demain, j'aurais tous vécu._

Nous étions perdues dans les yeux de l'autre, nos visages plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand nous entendions un énorme boom en dehors de la tente. Lexa fronça les sourcils, se leva en vitesse du lit et se dirigea dehors pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je la suivis donc et écarquillai les yeux en découvrant un énorme cratère au milieu du camp. Il y avait également des tonnes de soldats gisant autour du cratère et j'aperçus Octavia et Anya essayant de remonter Raven en haut du cratère. Je courus sans vraiment entendre la voix de Lexa m'appeler pour aller aider mes amies. Cependant, une détonation me fit perdre l'équilibre et je me fis projeter à l'intérieur du cratère. Je me relevais en écarquillant les yeux. Une gigantesque bête ressemblant à un aigle avec un corps de lion gémissait au fond du cratère et je pouvais voir qu'il était blessé. Je voulus m'approcher de lui, mais je vis Lexa se mettre juste devant moi, épée sortie. Elle menaçait la bête de son arme tandis que la créature reculait de plus en plus comme effrayé.

\- _**Lexa, baisse ton arme,**_ lui ordonnais-je d'une voix douce en posant une main sur son bras.

Elle fit ce que je lui demandai et j'en profitais pour m'avancer vers la créature. Doucement, sans faire de mouvement brusque, je me mis à sa hauteur et vis qu'il avait une aile complétement déchiqueté et brûler, comme si la foudre lui était tombé dessus. Je posais alors ma main sur son pelage et il recula tout de suite, surement de peur.

- _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal,**_ lui murmurais-je doucement avec un petit sourire.

- _ **Je sais, Fille de Fenerir,**_ entendis-je la voix provenant de la créature.

\- **_Qui es-tu ?_** Lui demandais-je, posant ma main sur son pelage doux.

\- _**Je suis ton protecteur, fille de Fenerir. Je suis un griffon, à moitié aigle et à moitié lion, mais personne n'a jamais pris le temps de me donner un nom,**_ révéla-t-il en se couchant sur le sol.

\- _**Je ne suis pas comme les autres, tu t'appelleras Célestin à partir de maintenant. Cela veut dire " Vient du ciel ",**_ souris-je à la bête qui m'observer intensément.

- _ **J'aime beaucoup ce prénom, merci fille de Fenerir,** _ retentit sa voix majestueuse et douce.

\- _**Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme cela ?**_ L'interrogeais-je en revenant devant le griffon, Lexa juste derrière moi.

Il ne répondit rien pendant un instant, nous observant Lexa et moi attentivement. Je vis comme une esquisse de sourire sur son bec avant qu'il ne se baisse en signe de reconnaissance devant nous. Je me tournais vers Lexa qui était aussi surprise que moi avant de revenir vers le griffon.

\- _**Vous saurez bien assez tôt votre nature à toutes les deux,**_ réagit-il enfin en se levant complètement. _**Je ne peux plus voler à cause de l'éclair que j'ai pris en quittant le royaume des dieux. Approche mon enfant,**_ fit-il en observant Lexa.

Je vis celle-ci reculé de quelques pas avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Elle avala difficilement devant mon sourire et s'approcha de Célestin doucement, avec prudence. Elle se mit à distance raisonnable de la bête avant de recevoir un bébé griffon dans les bras comme par magie. Elle observa la petite boule de poil qui vint se loger contre son cou sous le regard attendri de Célestin.

- _ **Je te présente ma plus jeune enfant, fille de Belr. Je sais que tu t'en occuperas bien et je serais là pour veiller également sur vous deux,**_ présenta-t-il alors que le petit griffon regardé Lexa dans les yeux.

 _Elles sont vraiment trop chou ensemble._

Je regardais avec tendresse Lexa caressait avec douceur le pelage de la jeune créature, un sourire aux lèvres. Célestin se déplaça pour venir à côté de moi, me forçant à monter sur son dos. Dans un premier temps, je fus déstabilisé, mais sentis des bras rassurants autour de ma taille. Je regardais alors derrière moi pour voir la jeune brune, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, me tenir par la taille avant d'avoir la fille de Célestin sur les genoux.

\- _**Accrochez-vous, je vais bondir en dehors du cratère,** _ nous informa-t-il quelques secondes avant de bondir.

Alors que mon corps se fit propulser vers l'avant, je sentis le corps de Lexa se presser dans mon dos, ce qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

 _Mon dieu, je vais mourir de chaud si ça continue._

Le griffon atterrit en douceur sur le bord du cratère puis se baissa pour nous laisser descendre de son pelage. Une fois les pieds sur la terre, je me fis assaillir de questions par Anya, Octavia et Raven tandis que le petit griffon dans mes bras se mit à gigoter de peur. J'entendis Lexa ordonner à ses hommes de stopper leur attaque sur Célestin avant de sentir sa présence près de moi.

- _ **Je vous présente Célestin, c'est mon protecteur,**_ présentais-je donc le griffon à mes amies avant de me tourner vers Lexa qui comprit instantanément.

\- _**Ainsi qu'Éclair, sa fille. Elle sera ma protectrice quand elle en aura le pouvoir,**_ ajouta la jeune commandante, réceptionnant le jeune griffon dans ses bras sous l'acceptation de Célestin qui nous fixait avec fierté.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ;) J'attends vos retours avec impatience :D**_

* * *

 _ **Lexique :**_

 _ **1) Griffon : Le griffon est une créature de la mythologie grecque ressemblant à un aigle jusqu'au buste puis à un lion. Je considère le griffon comme une créature céleste, c'est pour cela que Clarke lui donnera le prénom de " Célestin "**_

* * *

 _ **kissous ;***_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Entraînement

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello Hello ! JOYEUX NOEL A VOUS TOUS ! :D Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisirs ! je vous laisses avec ce chapitre basé à 100% sur Anya ;)

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, je fais de mon mieux :3

 **Chapitre 11 : Entrainement**

 _~ Anya ~_

Deux jours sont passés depuis notre retour dans le camp et les choses se sont encore plus empiré que ce que je pensais. Clarke évitait tout le monde, pensant certainement qu'elle était un monstre. Cette distance faisait beaucoup de mal à Lexa. La commandante prenait de plus en plus le pouvoir sur Lexa et je n'aimais pas cela.

 _~ Flash-Back ~_

Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai recueilli Lexa parmi nous. Elle était douée au combat et téméraire, toujours en demande d'apprentissage. J'adorais cela chez une recru et encore plus chez un futur commandant. Lexa est promise à devenir une grande commandante. Elle venait de vaincre plus d'une centaine de mes hommes sans difficulté. Elle était rusée et habile. Alors qu'elle mit un autre homme au tapis, je pris un bâton et me présentai à elle tout sourire.

- _ **Nous allons voir si tu arrives enfin à me battre, Lexa,**_ lui dis-je d'une voix forte, faisant s'entasser la foule autour de nous.

\- _**C'est quand tu veux, Anya,** _ sourit-elle avant de faire tourner son bâton autour d'elle pour prendre une pose de combat.

 _Je vois qu'elle a repris mon style de combat. Intéressant._

Avec un sourire en coin, je me mis dans la même position qu'elle, n'ayant peu de temps avant qu'elle ne m'attaque. Elle se faufila derrière moi, essayant de me prendre par surprise. Je la contrais avant de lui faire un enchaînement de plus en plus fluide et puissant. Elle tenait très bien la cadence de mes coups. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand elle évita un autre coup avant de se mettre sur la droite, propulsant mon bâton avec ses jambes.

\- _**Très joli coup, Lex'.**_ Voyons maintenant ce que tu vaux au combat à l'épée, répliquais-je en lui donnant un coup de pied puissant sur sa main, la faisant lâché son bâton.

Nous rattrapions toutes deux les deux armes que mes hommes venaient de nous lancer avant de nous mettre de nouveau en position. Nous nous tournions autour, analysons les faits et gestes de l'autre sans jamais se décider à attaquer. Nous savions que la première à le faire allait être désavantagée sur l'autre. Après un certain temps, je vis son point faible. Nous nous tournions autour, analysons les faits et gestes de l'autre sans jamais se décider à attaquer. Je m'approchais alors d'elle agilement, testant sa garde en portant quelques petits coups sur son côté gauche. Sa garde était comme je le pensais, parfaite. Ce fut alors à son tour de m'attaquer. Elle effectua un enchaînement que je ne connaissais pas.

 _Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée. Elle n'a que quinze ans et elle arrive déjà à composer son propre enchaînement._

J'eus beaucoup de mal à contrer ses attaques si bien qu'elle réussît presque à me désarmer.J'eus beaucoup de mal à contrer ses attaques si bien qu'elle réussît presque à me désarmer. Cela te coûterait la vie. Elle perdit l'équilibre à cause de la puissance du coup et je lui mis mon épée sous la gorge avant qu'elle ne se relève.

\- _**Tu es devenu très puissante, Lexa. Je suis fière de toi, mais ne laisse pas ton ennemi apercevoir ton point faible comme je viens de le faire. Cela te coûterait la vie. Tu pourras prétendre au titre de Heda plus tard, mais ne laisse jamais s pouvoir prendre possession de qui tu es réellement,**_ lui dis-je en tendant mon bras pour qu'elle se relève.

Elle hésita une micro seconde avant de sourire en coin. Elle prit ma main, mais au lieu de se relever avec mon aide, elle retourna ma propre force contre moi, me faisant chuter à terre alors qu'elle me chevaucha en me plaçant son épée sous la gorge.

\- _**Ne jamais laisser tomber sa garde,** _ murmura-t-elle munie d'un immense sourire triomphant.

Elle se releva alors sous nos rires et je pris la main qu'elle me tendait afin de me relever. Je la pris dans mes bras, très fiers d'elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- _**Je suis vraiment très fière de toi, petite sœur.**_

 _~ Fin Flash-Back ~_

Je soufflais, fixant l'espace d'entraînement qui me rappeler tellement de souvenirs avec Lexa. Je souris en voyant Raven et Octavia, mains dans la main. La plus jeune embrassa l'autre avant de se poster au milieu de la place. Tous les guerriers la fixèrent avec un grand sourire. Je pouvais revoir Lexa derrière le caractère et la posture d'Octavia.

\- _**Qui est assez fou pour venir me défier ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, sûr d'elle tandis que Raven vint se poster à côté de moi.

\- _**Ta chérie est bien trop sûre d'elle,**_ rigolais-je en observant Octavia.

\- _**Peut-être devrais-tu lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas la plus forte. Depuis qu'elle a battue Lexa, elle a un peu trop pris la grosse tête,**_ me proposa la mécanicienne avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**Elle a battue Lexa ?**_ M'exclamais-je en fixant Raven qui me répondit par un grand sourire. _**Très bonne idée,**_ me décidais-je en avançant jusqu'à Octavia.

Je pris une lance sur le présentoir d'armes en me posant ensuite juste devant O'. Elle me sourit, prit une posture de combat similaire à toutes celles des guerriers ici présent, m'invitant alors à en faire de même. Cependant, je restais droite comme un piquet, la provoquant. Elle sourit à mon geste avant de hausser les épaules, m'attaquant quelques fois avec une précision remarquable.

 _On ne dirait pas qu'elle vient de Skaikru. Elle a un grand potentiel en elle. On va bien s'amuser._

Elle ne se fatiguait presque pas à chaque coup qu'elle portait. Alors que je commençais à comprendre sa technique de combat, elle en changea radicalement sous ma surprise. Alors qu'elle attaquait plutôt de face avec énormément de puissance, elle se mit à virevolter dans tous les sens autour de moi, frappant au hasard, mais avec précision tout de même. Elle me mit un coup violent dans le dos, me forçant à me cambrer vers l'avant. Cependant, je suis plutôt doué pour trouver la faille derrière toutes les techniques de combat et malgré qu'elle est acquise deux des techniques les plus redoutables du clan Trikru, j'en connais les bases.

C'est comme ça que je réussis à attraper sa lame avec ma main libre, oubliant complètement la douleur de cette rencontre. Cela la déstabilisa un moment pendant lequel, je pus en profiter. Je visais un point sur son menton puis appuyais sur mes jambes pour me propulser contre son visage, lui assénant un énorme coup. Elle en fut sonnée et s'écroula par terre, la lèvre en sang. Je posais un pied sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle allait se relever. Elle soupira, mais sourit ensuite en signe d'abandon.

\- _**Si je ne savais pas qu'Indra t'avait déjà prise en second, je t'aurais pris sous mon aile, Octavia kom Skaikru,**_ souris-je en l'aidant à se relever.

\- _**Merci beaucoup, Anya,**_ me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire alors que Raven vint à notre rencontre.

\- _**Anya, Clarke te cherche, elle est avec Célestin,**_ me dit-elle en prenant les bras de sa petite amie.

\- _**Très bien, merci Raven. À plus tard les filles,**_ leur dis-je au revoir en reculant vers la plaine voisine au camp.

Depuis que Célestin est tombé littéralement du ciel, elle passe son temps avec lui. Le griffon ne lui a jamais dit sa véritable nature, lui rétorquant qu'elle la connaîtra quand elle sera prête. Il n'a pas tort, elle n'est pas encore prête. Surtout en voyant sa réaction à ce qu'il sait passer. Je soufflais un coup avant d'atteindre le haut d'une petite colline. Je pus alors voir Lexa contre un arbre, observant Éclair et Clarke jouer dans l'herbe. La jeune brune avait une expression triste sur le visage qu'elle n'essaya pas de cacher quand elle m'aperçus à côté d'elle.

- _ **Je sais que tout ça est dur pour toi, Lexa. Laisse-lui du temps, elle en a besoin après ce qu'il sait passer,**_ lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- _**J'essaye, grande sœur, mais j'ai mal,**_ souffla-t-elle, ce fut comme un murmure.

\- _**Je sais, petite sœur,** _ murmurais-je en prenant Lexa dans mes bras tout en croisant le regard de Clarke sur nous.

Je pus voir un éclair de douleur passer dans ses yeux en voyant la jeune brune dans cet état. Elles ne savaient même pas encore leur véritable sentiment l'une pour l'autre et elles doivent déjà vivre tout ça.

\- _**La vie est cruelle, Lexa, je t'avais prévue,**_ lui dis-je en la sentant trembler contre moi.

Ses larmes redoublèrent à mes paroles. J'avais mal de voir cette jeune femme si forte en apparence se briser en mille morceaux. Clarke arriva vers nous avec Éclair. Elle me sourit tristement avant de poser ses yeux sur Lexa. La jolie brune se reprit et nous fit un sourire rassurant. À ma plus grande surprise, Clarke prit ma petite sœur dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Je reculais jusqu'à l'arbre en compagnie d'Éclair pour les laisser un peu. Je m'assieds alors sur l'herbe, le petit griffon dans mes bras. Je m'étais vraiment beaucoup attaché à cette petite créature. Un ange passa alors que Célestin se posa à côté de nous. En voyant son père, Éclair jappa et courut vers lui, sous mon regard attendri. Le griffon accueillit sa progéniture contre lui, jouant un peu avec elle avant de me regarder intensément avant que le jeune griffon revînt se placer dans mes bras.

\- _**Ma fille t'apprécie grandement, Anya,**_ l'entendis-je dire alors que je caressais sa fille.

\- _**C'est réciproque, Maitre Célestin,**_ souris-je en observant la petite créature.

- _ **Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions vis-à-vis de Clarke et Lexa, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Répliqua-t-il en se couchant près de moi.

Je ne répondis pas, observant les deux jeunes femmes en face de nous, allongées dans l'herbe surement en train de discuter. Je souris en comprenant ce qu'essayait de faire Clarke. Elle reprend un peu du poil de la bête.

\- _**Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas conscientes de leur amour ?**_ Demandais-je soudainement à Célestin, tournant mon regard vers lui.

\- _**Elles ne sont pas éveillées totalement. Lexa ignore l'existence de ses pouvoirs ainsi que de sa nature. Clarke est consciente que d'un quart de ses pouvoirs, mais pas de sa nature. Elles doivent ouvrir les yeux d'elles-mêmes et acceptaient ce qu'elles sont pour pouvoir accepter l'autre. Vous avez un mot pour cela, il me semble.**_

\- _**Le véritable amour, celui qui transcende le temps et l'époque.**_

\- _**En effet, mon enfant,** _ termina-t-il avant de poser sa tête sur le sol en signe que la discussion était close.

Je fixais les deux femmes devant moi avec un regard nouveau avant de sourire et de me concentrer sur le petit être dans mes bras. Clarke dit que je lui vole l'amour de ses protecteurs. C'est du n'importe quoi, Éclair l'adore et Célestin ferait tout pour elle. Elle ne voit pas ce qu'il y a juste devant elle et on pourrait en dire de même pour Lexa. Un rire sortit de ma bouche à cette constatation.

 _On ne peut pas faire plus handicaper des sentiments que ses deux-là. Même Octavia et Raven ont finit par voir la vérité en face._

Soudainement, je vis Clarke et Lexa, juste devant moi, ce qui me fit sursauter, réveillant Éclair qui dorait dans mes bras. Le petit être alla se réfugier dans les bras de Clarke avant de passé à ceux de Lexa sous mon rire.

\- _**Vous me voler mes protecteurs,**_ soupira-t-elle dramatiquement, ce qui nous fit sourire.

- _ **Éclair est mon protecteur, je te rappelle, Clarke,**_ sourit Lexa en regardant amoureusement la jeune femme.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant les deux jeunes femmes se perdre dans le regard de l'autre.

 _Prenez une chambre, please !_

Soudainement, un éclair vint frapper le sol, faisant s'envoler les feuilles et détruire tout ce qu'il y avait dans les alentours. Lexa se plaça devant Clarke qui récupéra Éclair dans ses bras. Célestin se plaça devant les deux jeunes femmes en déployant ses ailes. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant un énorme serpent en plein milieu de la plaine qui se dirigea soudainement vers nous, menaçant.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Alors vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ? Il ne s'y passe rien d'exeptionnelle en somme, peut-être à par la fin, mais on en apprend un peu plus sur la façon de combattre d'Octavia, mais aussi sur la relation entre Anya et Lexa. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'adore leur relation et je voulais un peu plus mettre en avant Anya dans ce chapitre :)**_

 _ **Lexique : Bah il n'y en a pas alors ça va pour moi xD **_

* * *

_**Bye Bye les amies ! ;)**_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Fenerir

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tous le monde ! Je reviens avec le chapitre 12 de cette fiction ! Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews, cela me réchauffe le cœur ! Ce chapitre est sous le point de vue unique de Clarke. Le prochain sera un multi point de vue ne vous en faites pas, mais il se peut qu'il est un ou deux jours de retard, je ne sais pas encore. Vous verrez bien xD Aller, je vous laisses lire et on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, je fais de mon mieux :3

 **Chapitre 12 : Fenerir**

 _~ Clarke ~_

 _Oh génial. Vraiment. Un serpent. Les seuls animaux dont j'ai une peur bleue._

Alors que la créature allait nous attaquer à l'aide de sa grande gueule, Célestin établi un bouclier qui nous protégea tous. Je vis Lexa s'avancer vers le serpent et j'eus peur de ce qui allait arriver, si bien que je la retins par le bras un peu brusquement. Elle plongea son émeraude dans mon océan et mes doutes s'envolèrent. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, mais j'avais peur de la perdre. Elle me sourit, un sourire si sincère et éblouissant que j'en fus déstabilisé. Elle en profita pour se dégager de ma prise, marchant à reculons toujours son regard braqué sur moi. Je voulus avancer, mais Éclair s'interposa, battant des ailes en gémissant. Mes yeux passèrent de Lexa au petit griffon et à la vue du sourire fière de la brune, je sus qu'elle n'était pas étrangère au comportement du petit être.

\- _**Elle peut le faire, Clarke. Fais-lui confiance,**_ retranscrit Célestin en me jetant un coup d'œil alors qu'Anya s'avança auprès de Lexa pour l'aider.

Je n'eus le temps de répondre que l'animal se jeta sur Lexa et Anya. Le commandant brisa notre échange visuel en esquivant l'énorme gueule du serpent. Celui-ci était rapide et agile, mais cela ne posa aucun problème aux deux guerrières. Elles le tranchèrent en si peu de temps que j'en vu ébahis. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Elles avaient une fluidité et une synchronisation parfaite. Pourtant, le serpent n'était toujours pas mort, il semblait même qu'à chaque coup et à chaque blessure, il devenait de plus en plus coriace et violent. Je vis Anya se prendre un coup de queue assez violent qui la projeta contre un arbre. Je pus entendre le bruit de cassure de ses côtes quand la jeune femme entra en contact avec l'arbre. Malgré la douleur, elle se releva en crachant le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche et courut aider son commandant qui était dans une mauvaise posture. Le serpent avait attaqué Lexa en traître, lui donnant un puissant coup de crâne dans le dos, ce qui fit tomber la brune sur le ventre. Alors qu'il allait en finir avec elle, Anya se mit juste devant elle, se prenant les dents affûter du serpent dans le bras. Elle hurla de douleur et ce cri me fit froid dans le dos. Elle s'écroula à genou alors que la créature allait de nouveau attaquer. Alors que j'observais ce spectacle, je sentis tout doucement que je perdais le contrôle. Voir mes amies souffrir était insupportable.

 _J'ai déjà failli tuer de mes propres mains Anya, je refuse de voir mourir Lexa en plus devant mes yeux sans pouvoir agir._

Sur cette pensée, je décidai donc de laisser ma double personnalité prendre le dessus. Seulement, je sentis les ailes de mon protecteur se déployer avant de le voir au-dessus du serpent en quelques battements d'aile. Je soufflais de soulagement en voyant le griffon donner un coup de patte dans la tête de l'autre créature. Le serpent sonné, Lexa comprit alors ce qu'elle avait à faire. Je la vis se relever en titubant et une brusque envie d'aller la soutenir s'empara de moi. Je luttais pour rester à ma place, ne pouvant pas me défendre contre une telle créature? Mon pouvoir avait totalement disparut sous la surprise du décollage de Célestin. Elle s'avança doucement par le côté droit du serpent tandis que mon protecteur l'occuper le temps qu'elle puisse agir. Je souris en la voyant monter sur le serpent par la queue et courir jusqu'à sa tête. Elle lui planta son épée entre les deux yeux. Puis, elle sauta du haut de son crâne toujours en tenant fermement l'épée ce qui ouvrit en deux la créature qui tomba derrière elle, inerte.

Je me précipitai alors vers Anya dans un même mouvement que Lexa. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de moi, tandis qu'Anya nous regarder en souriant.

 _Elle est gravement blessée et elle sourit. Je rêves._

\- _**Très beau combat, petite sœur,**_ rigola-t-elle en fixant Lexa.

- _ **Imbécile !** _ Répliqua simplement la plus jeune des deux en ayant un sourire en coin.

\- _**C'est une manie chez vous de sourire alors que vous êtes blessé où ça se passe comment ?** _ Leur dis-je perdant le peu de contenance que j'avais.

Sous la peur que j'ai eu en voyant Lexa sur le point de se faire mordre par le serpent et Anya qui, elle, a protégé de son corps la brune, je sentis mon pouvoir se réveiller de nouveau. Je n'avais aucune maîtrise sur mes sentiments. Je pense que Célestin le sentit également puisqu'il courut vers nous. J'essayais de respirer, mais je me sentais déjà partir loin. Alors que j'allais perdre le contrôle de mon corps une nouvelle fois, une voix intervint dans ma tête. Une voix presque animale, mais tellement apaisante.

 _Tu es devenu une très belle femme, ma fille._

Je repris instantanément mes esprits en entendant cette mystérieuse voix. Je fus surprise de voir un magnifique loup blanc aux yeux bleus comme l'océan juste en face de nous. Il s'avança vers Anya, qui eut un mouvement de recul malgré sa blessure. Il ne se démonta pas et avança toujours vers la guerrière qui ne pouvait plus bouger cette fois-ci. Il posa son museau sur la blessure de la jeune femme et de son souffle la referma. Je fixais d'un air ébahi le loup blanc qui s'assied sagement.

\- _**Bienvenue parmi nous Fenerir,**_ le salua Célestin en s'approchant de la créature avant de s'agenouiller avec respect.

 _C'est lui Fenerir ? Le loup nordique de la mythologie ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être si méchant ou démoniaque que le disent les livres._

\- _**Relève-toi mon ami. Merci d'avoir veillé sur ma fille,**_ retentit de nouveau la voix du loup, reconnaissante.

\- _**Vous.. Vous êtes Fenerir ?**_ M'entendis-je dire d'une voix incertaine.

Il ne répondit que par un signe de tête affirmatif. Je me perdis dans le même océan bleu que mes propres pupilles. Personne ne réagit à la nouvelle. Anya regardait simplement Lexa en massant son épaule tandis que la brune me regardait comme pour juger de ma réaction. Qui ne venait évidemment pas.

 _Je suis tellement choquée de voir le grand dieu Fenerir devant moi. Choquée et impressionnée, mais j'ai surtout beaucoup de questions sur ma nature._

Je vis du coin de l'œil Lexa fronçait les sourcils alors que je m'avançais vers le loup, toujours mon regard ancré aux siens.

\- **_Tu as sans doute beaucoup de questions, Clarke,_** décrypta-t-il alors que je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche.

\- _**Qui suis-je ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas humaine alors qu'est-ce que je suis réellement ? Ce pouvoir en moi.. J'en ai terriblement peur. Il pourrait se retourner contre moi et me faire faire des choses qui me révulsent. Vous dites que je suis votre fille depuis tout à l'heure, suis-je vraiment votre fille où vous dites ça à tous vos protégés ?**_ Posais-je toutes mes questions en même temps, m'embrouillant légèrement.

J'entendis un rire provenir du dieu avant de voir un rictus amusé sur son museau. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réaction, avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine et de bouder.

\- _**Je suis désolé Clarke, mais tu ressembles tellement à ta mère quand tu réagis comme ça. Je veux parler de ta mère biologique et non pas ta mère Abby,**_ dit-il en se calmant légèrement. ** _Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, mon enfant. En effet, tu es ma fille. La chair de ma chair. Tu es une Néphilim, Clarke. À demi-Loup, à demi-dieu et à demi-vampire._**

 _D'accord, je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Je suis une Néphilim ? Rien que ça ?!_

\- _**Tu as obtenu par toi-même le pouvoir de la rage de sang. C'est un pouvoir très dangereux, mais très puissant. Il te permet de faire ressortir ta véritable nature, mais également de déployer tes aptitudes à ton maximum. Tu es en transe et tu ne réagis que pour faire couler le sang, tu ne distingues malheureusement plus tes ennemis de tes alliés.**_

 _Génial et maintenant, il va me dire que si je suis si attirée par Lexa, c'est à cause de nos ancêtres. N'importe quoi._

\- _**Clarke, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu foules de ton pied la terre. Cela fait presque mille ans que tu te réincarne dans différentes personnes et à différentes époques. Ton vrai nom, celui que je t'ai donné à ta naissance, est Zorion, celle qui apporte le bonheur. Tu n'es pas la seule à te réincarner et je vois que vos routes se croisent de plus en plus tôt,**_ finit-il en fixant Lexa d'un œil amusé.

 _Oh non, Oh non, Oh non. C'est une histoire de dingue ! Ce n'est pas possible ! J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir raison, pour une fois._

\- _**Vous voulez dire que je suis aussi une Néphilim ?**_ Questionna Lexa, en s'avançant vers le loup.

\- _**Non, Lexa. Tu es l'enfant de Balr, le dieu de l'amour, mais il est aussi un de mes plus vieux amis. Le seul que je n'ai jamais eu depuis ma naissance. Il n'est pas que le dieu de l'amour, mais aussi le dieu de la lumière, de la beauté et de la jeunesse.**_

 _Ouais, ça s'est un peu plus logique. Lexa est vraiment super canon. Elle ne pouvait être que la fille du soleil pour resplendir comme cela, mais je m'égare là. Reconcentre toi Clarke !_

\- _**Tu es une enfant du Wallhala et ton vrai prénom n'est pas Alexandria, mais Elpina, celle qui aime l'aventure. Je dois dire que ton prénom est très bien choisi puisque tu as décidé de suivre ma fille même par-delà le temps et la mort,**_ termina-t-il en replongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- _**C'est complètement fou. Pourquoi cela tombe sur nous ? Comment cela à bien pus arriver ? Je n'étais qu'une ennemi de mon peuple quand je suis descendu sur terre avec mes amis,**_ murmurais-je tout bas plus pour moi-même que pour le reste du groupe.

\- _**Cela est arrivé parce que vous êtes tombé amoureuses l'une de l'autre malgré les interdits,**_ intervint Célestin sous mon regard choqué.

Lexa avait la même tête que moi et nous nous fixions un instant avant de rougir en même temps. Anya en sourit alors que Fenerir s'avança vers elle.

\- _**Je vois que tu as décidé de te réincarner également, Hermès,**_ dit-il sous la surprise générale.

 _Si vous aviez vu à tête d'Anya quand Fenerir lui a dit cela ! Cela vaut tout l'or du monde ! La bouche grande ouverte en forme de " O " ! A mourir de rire !_

Lexa dus pensé comme moi puisqu'on rigola en synchro. On s'arrêta de suite en se regardant avant de reprendre notre rire sous le regard protecteur des créatures autour de nous.

\- _**Comment ça ? Je suis la réincarnation du dieu Hermès ?**_ S'exclama la guerrière, se levant du sol, surplombant alors le loup.

\- _**Comment peux-tu savoir toute les légendes de nos peuples si tu n'es pas la réincarnation du messager des dieux. Tu n'as pas recueilli par hasard Lexa alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. C'était votre destin depuis le début, à toutes les trois, mais également à plusieurs personnes autour de vous.**_

\- _**De quoi parlez-vous ? Nous ne sommes pas seules ?**_ S'étonna Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Damn, elle est tellement sexy quand elle fait ça. Concentration Clarke !_

\- _**En effet, des amies à Clarke sont également des Néphilim et certain de ton peuple sont des enfants du Wallhala, Lexa, mais je ne suis pas apte à révélé leur identité. La plupart ne le savent même pas eux-mêmes. En vérité, je suis là uniquement pour vous deux. J'ai ressentit la détresse de Clarke alors je suis venu. Je vous aiderais comme je peux à contrôler votre nature. Lexa, tu possèdes également le pouvoir d'interférer dans le destin des autres, c'est-à-dire que tu peux influencer les actions de chaque personne autour de toi. C'est un don vraiment unique et fabuleux dont tu as hérité du Dieu Cronos. Pas le plus chaleureux des Dieu si tu veux mon avis,**_ rigola-t-il avant de s'avancer vers moi. _**Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler la rage de sang, mon enfant. Je suis si fière de toi, si tu savais à quel point. Ta mère aurait été également très fière si elle pouvait te voir.**_

Je pouvais entendre la tristesse dans sa voix. Je sus alors qu'il avait vraiment aimé ma mère biologique. Cependant, je ne sais rien de mon passé, ni de mes véritables parents. C'est assez troublant en vérité.

\- _**Fenerir, pourriez-vous m'en apprendre un peu plus sur vous ainsi que sur ma mère ? J'ai déjà lu les livres sur votre légende. On dit de vous que vous êtes le fils du Dieu de la discorde Loki et que votre père vous à enchaîner pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Odin, est-ce vrai ?**_

\- _**En effet, mon père m'a bien vendu et trahit pour s'octroyer les bonnes grâces d'Odin. Je n'étais pas bien vu à cause de ma puissance et de mon apparence. Les loups sont presque sacrés dans notre culture, mais j'ai été l'exception. Je ne suis pas un loup comme les autres, je suis beaucoup plus puissant parce que je suis à moitié dieu. Cependant, vous me voyez sous ma véritable forme.**_

\- _**Vous ne ressemblez pas à un monstre. Au contraire, vous êtes très beau,**_ commentâtes Lexa avec un sourire en coin.

- _ **Merci, Lexa.**_ Sourit-il avant de reprendre. _**J'ai un don, moi aussi, celui de changer d'apparence en fonction des émotions des gens, humains comme Dieu. Je veux dire, vous me voyez tous sous la forme d'un loup blanc et c'est ce que je suis en réalité, mais si vous aviez vu en moi un monstre, j'aurais pris l'apparence d'un monstre. Odin a vu en moi un loup beaucoup trop puissant pour sa race, enfant d'un dieu. J'étais une créature monstrueuse pour lui, alors c'est l'apparence que j'ai eue pendant longtemps. C'est pour cela que les livres me décrivent comme un monstrueux loup gigantesque,**_ nous expliqua-t-il très calmement

\- _**Vous avez été jugé sur votre apparence et non sur ce que vous étiez. C'est horrible,** _ murmurais-je doucement, sachant ce que cela faisait.

\- _**En effet, mais cela m'a permis de me débarrasser d'Odin ainsi que de mon traître de père, même s'il n'est pas vraiment mort, mais là n'est pas la question. Montez sur mon dos, je vais vous ramenez au camp. On commencera l'entraînement demain, je dois également vous raconter quelques choses sur vos ennemis,**_ finit-il en s'accroupissant pour que nous puissions monter.

Je tourne mon regard vers Lexa pour rencontrer ses yeux verts pétillants. Elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire en coin avant d'avancer vers Fenerir et de le monter. Une fois installée, elle me tendit la main pour que je monte également. Je lui souris en coin avant de prendre délicatement sa main et de monter sur le loup, derrière elle. J'enlaçais la taille de la grande brune devant moi d'une façon beaucoup plus intime que nécessaire. Je sentis sa main se poser sur les miennes et un grand sourire s'élargis sur mes lèvres quand j'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Alors vous êtes surpris par la tournure des événements ? Dites moi tout en reviews ;) On en sait un peu plus sur Fenerir puisqu'on l'as physiquement dans l'aventure à présent. Il restera certainement un long moment puisqu'il va aider Clarke et Lexa ;)**_

 _ **Explications : Si ce n'est pas clair, Fenerir a un don de métamorphose. Comme je l'explique, si il est devant quelqu'un qui pense qu'il est un monstre, il prendra la forme d'un monstre. Odin le voyait comme un " démon loup " alors Fenerir a prit l'apparence d'un énorme loup terrifiant. C'est pourquoi Clarke et Lexa le vois comme il est véritablement puisqu'elles ne le connaissent pas et n'ont pas de préjugé, mais aussi à cause d'autre chose mais vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ;) **_

_**Le pétage de câble de Clarke : A savoir que la jeune blonde ne contrôle aucunement ce qu'elle ressens. Il n'y a que l'amour et le bonheur qu'elle controle parfaitement grâce à son statut de Néphilim. Là, elle a faillit perdre le contrôle alors que le serpent était tuée et Lexa sauvé à cause de ses émotions. Elle a eu terriblement peur et son pouvoir s'est activé à cause d'un trop d'émotion. **_

_**Lexique : **_

_**1) Hermès est le messager des dieux dans la mythologie grecque. Il est le fils de Zeus et de Maïa, elle même fille d'Atlas. Anya est sa réincarnation et vous en saurez un peu plus sur elle dans les prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **2) Cronos est le Dieu du temps, fils d'Ouranos ( représentant le Ciel et la Vie ) et de Gaia ( la Terre Mère ). Il est le roi des Titans, les divinités primordiales ( les prmeières à être apparut dans la légende ) ainsi que le père des dieux principaux du Mont Olympe ( Zeus ( Roi des dieux ) , Hadès ( Dieu et maître des enfers ), Poséidon ( Dieu des Océans ), Héra ( femme de Zeus et Déesse protectrice des femmes et du mariage ), Déméter ( Déesse de l'agriculture et des moissons ) et Hestia ( Déesse vierge du foyer domestique ainsi que la protectrice des Amazones ). Il a dévoré tous ses enfants sauf les trois dieux principaux Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès, qui le détruisirent, faisant ressortir leur sœurs, c'est pourquoi Fenerir fait allusion à son mauvais caractère.**_

 _ **3 ) Zorion est un prénom féminin basque qui veut dire " Bonheur ". Je voulais un prénom qui concorde avec cela pour Clarke et j'ai trouvé ce prénom vraiment très beau.**_

 _ **4) Alpina est un prénom féminin Écossais qui fait allusion à un leader ou à quelqu'un qui recherche l'aventure.**_

 _ **5) Le serpent qu'affronte Lexa est inspiré du frère de Fenerir, Jörmungandr un serpent des mers géant.**_

* * *

 ** _Kiss :*_**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Concentement

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello Everybody ! Je suis contente de ENFIN vous publié le chapitre 13 de cette fiction ! Encore désolé du retard, mais je n'avais plus Internet alors aucun moyen de vous publié ce chapitre ! A présent que Internet est redevenu mon ami, je peux vous le publié ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS.2 :** Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

 **PS.3 :** Les conversations mentales sont en _italique_ pour les pensées du personnage du point de vue et en _italiques souligné_ pour les pensées du deuxième personnage, vous comprendrez mieux quand vous aurez lu xD

 **Chapitre 13 : Consentement**

 _~ Octavia ~_

Mon entraînement venait de se terminer depuis cinq minutes. Je me massais les muscles douloureux de mes bras. Les enseignements d'Indra n'étaient pas du tout faciles à vivre, mais j'adorais cela. Le fait de devoir se surpasser pour pouvoir survivre à ses enseignements. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi libre et en vie que depuis qu'on était arrivé dans le camp des Trikru et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureuse que depuis qu'on est ensemble avec Raven. Évidemment, avec les évènements récents, Clarke ne le savait toujours pas. Malgré qu'il s'était passé deux jours depuis son retour à elle et à Anya, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, ne souhaitant voir qu'Anya, Célestin ou Éclair. Je voyais bien que la situation était très difficile à vivre pour la jeune commandante qui la suivait sans que la blonde ne s'en aperçoive.

J'étais à ce stade de mes pensées quand deux bras souples s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage tandis que je me retournais pour fixer des yeux Raven. Elle arborait un sourire qui me fit chavirer. Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle se jeta sur mes lèvres avec hâte. Mon sourire ne fut que plus grand à la constatation du manque de ma belle brune. J'entourais alors mes bras de son corps et lui répondis avec une même passion tandis que les guerriers du Heda nous regarder avec intérêt. Certain était en train de sourire tandis que d'autre nous regarder en roulant des yeux.

Au bout de notre échange, je vis Indra qui nous fixer un sourire aux lèvres au côté de mon frère. Mon regard revint sur Raven et je lui déposai un baiser sur le front avant de lui prendre la main et de m'avancer vers mon mentor et Bellamy. Celui-ci nous sourit alors que nous nous avancions vers eux. Une fois à sa hauteur, il me prit dans ses bras et en fit de même pour Raven qui en fut déstabilisé.

\- _**Tu es dans la famille maintenant, Reyes,**_ sourit-il chaleureusement à ma petite amie qui se détendit légèrement. _**Ne t'avise simplement pas à faire du mal à Octavia sinon tu connaîtras l'étendue de ma force,**_ la prévenue-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, prenant un air sérieux.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas Bell', je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de mal à ta petite sœur chérie,** _ railla Raven qui avait un rictus d'amusement sur les lèvres. _**Mon intention est tout autre envers elle,**_ répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire mesquin alors que Bellamy devint tout blanc devant nous.

\- _**Je ne veux pas savoir, Raven. Ce que vous faites de votre intimité ne regarde que vous,**_ dit-il dépiter en comprenant que la brune le mener en bateau.

Je me mis au côté de ton mentor alors que Bellamy et Raven entamèrent une discussion bien animée sur je ne sais quoi. Après un court silence apaisant, j'entendis sa voix rauque.

\- _**Sache que je tiens le même discours que ton frère. Si elle te fait du mal, elle aura à faire à moi.**_

Je souris à sa révélation en voyant son air faussement sérieux avant de tourner mon regard vers l'horizon.

\- _**Merci, Indra, mais je t'assure qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal,** _ lui dis-je doucement.

 _Sauf si je lui demande, mais cela, je vais le garder pour moi sinon je vois bien Bellamy s'évanouir._

Cette pensée me fit rire toute seule sous les yeux surpris puis attendris des trois personnes auprès de moi.

\- _**Tu as des nouvelles de Heda ?**_ Questionnais-je alors à Indra, posant un regard inquiet sur elle.

\- _**Elle ne va pas très bien. Elle essaie de ne pas le montrer pour ne pas paraître faible, mais elle souffre de cette distance avec la Skai fille,**_ soupira-t-elle en fixant la plaine où était surement Clarke.

\- _**Ce n'est pas la faute de Clarke, ni de Lexa d'ailleurs. Anya m'a appris qu'elle n'allait pas bien non plus loin de Lexa. Elles sont liées par quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas. Clarke se prend pour un monstre depuis qu'elles se sont enfuies de Mouth Weather. L'arrivée de Célestin a allégé légèrement sa peine et sa douleur, mais il va lui falloir du temps avant de pouvoir se pardonner. Même si je sais qu'elle ne le fera jamais vraiment,**_ essayais-je d'expliquer à mon mentor qui m'écouter attentivement, intéressée.

\- _**Je n'ai jamais dit que cela était la faute de Clarke. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à Mouth Weather, Anya n'a jamais voulu me l'expliquer, mais je sais que toi, tu sais quelque chose.**_

Je soufflais un instant, pesant le pour et le contre de cette révélation. Pourquoi Anya ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

\- _**Clarke a comme on dirait perdu le contrôle de son corps pendant un instant et elle a tué sept soldats du Mouth Weather. Tuer est faible en vérité, elle les a massacrées,**_ murmurais-je ayant encore du mal à dire de tels mots de Clarke. C'était pourtant la réalité.

\- _**Il n'y avait pas que des soldats, elle a tué cinq gardes dont un en lui arrachant le cœur tandis que les deux autres étaient des montagnes de muscles, des agents expérimentés. Elle les a massacrés en deux simples mouvements,**_ continuais-je alors que je vis le regard surpris de mon mentor du coin de l'œil.

Elle ne répondit cependant pas, continuant de m'observer avec surprise en tentant de savoir si je plaisantais ou non. Quand elle comprit que non, elle tourna son regard vers la plaine à nouveau.

\- _**Wanheda,**_ dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Je n'eus le temps de répondre qu'il commençait à avoir du mouvement dans le camp. Je vis alors une dizaine de guerriers en masse devant nous. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de m'avancer un peu. Je n'eus qu'à faire quelques pas pour que la troupe de guerriers ne s'écarte tel la mer rouge. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise en voyant un immense loup blanc aux yeux bleus juste devant moi. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et une sensation bizarre me prit tout à coup. Il se pencha alors vers le sol, laissant descendre Lexa et Clarke de son dos. Célestin atterrit non loin d'elles quelques minutes après accompagnées d'Éclair qui courut vers moi quand il me vit. Je pris le petit griffon dans mes bras malgré le choc et souris en observant le petit être gémir alors que je passais ma main dans son pelage doux. Raven, toute aussi choquée que moi, s'avança vers Clarke et Lexa.

\- _**On peut savoir ce que vous foutiez sur un immense loup ?**_ Leur demanda-t-elle à la façon Raven, sans tact, ce qui me fit rire.

\- _**Je vous présente le Dieu Fenerir, mon père,**_ cria la blonde assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

À ces paroles, la totalité du camp s'agenouilla devant le canidé qui s'était assied une fois les deux femmes au sol.

\- _**Relevez-vous, mes enfants, vous êtes mes égaux ici-bas,**_ s'éleva une voix masculine presque animal.

\- _**Que veux-tu dire par " ton père " ?**_ Intervint Bellamy, se posant à côté de moi tandis que le reste du camp se relever.

\- _**Je suis son père de chair et de sang. Clarke est une Néphilim, une demi-déesse,**_ apprit la voix du dieu majestueusement.

 _On vire au n'importe quoi là ! Néphilim ensuite fille du Dieu Fenerir, c'est de plus en plus fou._

 _Ce n'est pas_ _fou_ _puisque toi aussi, tu es une demi-déesse, Octavia._

 _Vous... Vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées ?_

 _Aucunement. C'est toi qui le peux. Ma présence divine à le pouvoir de révéler les dons de chacun. Tu peux lire dans les pensées des autres puis retranscrire tes propres pensées aux autres ensuite._

Je ne sus quoi répliquer à cela. Tout mon monde s'écroula en quelques secondes. Je n'étais pas ce que je croyais être. Raven et Bellamy dû le voir mon changement de comportement puisque je pouvais les voir à présent devant moi. La petite brune fronça les sourcils, inquiets tandis qu'elle me prit par la main, m'emmenant à l'intérieur de notre tente. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle claqua des doigts devant mes yeux pour me faire reconnecter à la réalité. Ce qui fonctionna bien. Je clignais des yeux en plongeant mon regard dans celui de ma petite amie.

\- _**Je suis aussi un demi-dieu,**_ lançais-je sans qu'elle ne pue me poser ses questions.

 _Un demi-dieu très sexy alors._

- _ **Raven, concentre-toi,**_ raillais-je avec un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

\- **_Je n'ai rien dit,_** s'étonna-t-elle en me fixant.

- _ **Non, en effet, mais tu l'as pensé,**_ m'amusais-je en observant ses réactions. _**J'ai le don de lire dans les pensées également,**_ lui avouais-je de nouveau avec un petit sourire timide.

\- _**Est-ce que tu sais de qui tu descends ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, voyant mon malaise.

\- _**Non, j'ai le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. Quel dieu ou Déesse pouvait faire ? Enfin, si j'ai hérité de ces pouvoirs-là,**_ dis-je complètement dépiter. Nous n'avions aucun indice sur l'identité du dieu dont je descendais.

\- _**D'après les dieux que je connais, il y Lamia. Elle est la fille de Poséidon. C'est une sirène qui a été transformée en monstre des Mers pour avoir trahi Zeus en s'unissant à une autre sirène. Elle porte à présent le nom de Léviathan, le serpent de la mythologie qui apparaîtra à la fin du monde, m'explique-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Je ne crois pas cependant que tu dois te baser sur ton pouvoir de télépathie, Octavia. Plutôt sur ton don au combat et il n'y a qu'un seul dieu capable de telle prouesse. Arès, le dieu de la guerre.**_

 _~ Lexa ~_

Je vis du coin de l'œil Octavia et Raven se diriger d'un pas pressé vers leur tente. J'avais bien vu le changement de comportement d'Octavia, elle était devenu toute blanche et immobile, comme choquée. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Clarke qui caresser Éclair sous les yeux protecteur de Fenerir. Elle tourna alors son regard vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je n'ai pas supporté cette distance qu'elle avait imposée entre nous, mais je savais qu'à présent, elle n'allait plus essayer de s'éloigner de moi. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle me fixait étrangement. Elle prit ensuite ma main discrètement et en caressa de son pouce le dos.

 _~ Flash-Back ~_

Anya nous a laissées seule toutes les deux, se retirant vers un grand arbre en compagnie des deux griffons. Je souris en voyant Éclair sauter littéralement sur mon mentor avant de sentir la main de Clarke sur la mienne. Je me retournais alors vers elle et vis tout un temps d'émotion dans son regard. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent depuis qu'elle est revenu. Elle souffre.

- _ **Lexa, je suis désolé d'avoir cherché à te fuir,**_ dit-elle, la voix sur le point de se briser.

N'y tenant plus, je pris la blonde dans mes bras avec force et elle fondit en larmes dans mon cou, je l'entraînai donc vers le sol, m'allongeant sur l'herbe confortablement. Elle m'observa faire un instant, assis à côté de moi, des larmes coulant sur son visage avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras, installant sa tête au creux de mon cou et posant sa main sur mon cœur. Je souris à cette constatation avant de l'embrasser sur le front, posant une main sur sa chevelure d'or et en la caressant tendrement.

\- **_Clarke, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement,_** lui dis-je après un certain moment en lui relevant la tête. Elle esquissa avant de nicher de nouveau son visage contre mon cou.

\- _**Tu n'es pas un monstre, je sais ce que tu penses depuis que tu es revenu. Tu penses que tu ne pourras pas te contrôler si tu perdais de nouveau le contrôle de toi-même. J'ai confiance en toi, Clarke kom Skaikru. Tu es forte et magnifique, je sais que tu peux surpasser ton pouvoir afin de le contrôler. Je serais là pour t'aider, pour toujours et à jamais alors je t'en prie, ne me fuit plus. Je ne le supporterais pas une nouvelle fois.**_

J'avais laissé mon cœur parler et peu à peu que mes paroles sortirent de ma bouche, elle relevait son visage vers le mien, des larmes aux bords des yeux sans vouloir se libérer malgré la crise de larmes de tout à l'heure. Une fois mon monologue terminé, elle passa une main sur mon visage, caressant ma peau de ses doigts fins. Je fermais les yeux simplement à ce contact, ne voulant aucunement qu'il se termine. Elle posa sa paume entièrement sur ma joue, tourna mon visage vers elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris les yeux d'étonnement avant de les fermer et de répondre à son baiser alors qu'elle allait s'écarter. Nous sourions dans le baiser. Il était doux et sincère, tout comme notre relation.

J'avais connu des amantes dans ma vie, mais ce baiser était différent de tous les autres. C'est comme si j'étais en train de me noyer et que Clarke était mon seul moyen de survie. J'en avais besoin. Soudainement, je sentis comme une chaleur à l'intérieur de moi, vers mon cœur. Une douce chaleur non-violente ou douloureuse. Elle se recula, fronçant les sourcils en posant une main sur son propre cœur. Elle déplaça légèrement sa chemise et je pus observer une marque en force de soleil sur sa peau. Elle écarta alors mon haut de la même manière et nous découvrions ensemble la même marque sur ma peau. Elle posa alors sa main sur mon cœur et sourit avant d'exercer une pression pour que je m'allonge dans l'herbe voulant se blottir contre moi.

 _~ Fin du Flash Back ~_

Nous étions à présent dans ma tente en présence de Fenerir, Raven et Octavia. La brune avait repris des couleurs malgré le fait qu'elle soit beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude, perdu systématiquement dans ses pensées. Le loup s'avança vers moi alors que j'étais assise sur mon trône, réfléchissant un instant en regardant les trois amies discuter. Il s'assied à côté de mon trône, juste à côté d'Anya qui était également présente. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, observant sa progéniture ainsi que ses amies. Cependant, il tourna son regard dans ma direction.

\- _**Tu te poses beaucoup de questions, Lexa,**_ constate-t-il rien qu'en m'observant. _**Je comprends que tous cela est inquiétant et terrifiant, mais je serais là pour vous épauler, toi et Clarke,**_ essaya-t-il de me réconforter.

- _ **Je n'ai pas peur, je me pose simplement des questions sur notre destin. Si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes destinées à mourir par amour. Je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter pour elle, c'est cela qui me fait poser des questions. J'ai l'impression d'être morte des centaines de fois alors que je sais que tout est faux. Cela me fait poser des questions sur notre avenir. Je veux vivre pour elle, pouvoir, la voir, rire et être heureuse, pourtant l'ombre de notre destin pèse sur nous et cela me fait peur, murmurais-je du bout des lèvres. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur.**_

\- _**L'impression que tu es morte un bon nombre de fois n'est pas qu'une impression, mon enfant. Ce sont les souvenirs refoulés de tes vies passés. Vous vous êtes toujours retrouvé l'une et l'autre, pourtant, il y a toujours eu un dilemme entre vous deux. Il y avait toujours une ombre au tableau. Vous étiez heureuses un jour et pleurant la mort de l'autre le lendemain. Tes souvenirs reviendront au fur et à mesure que votre relation avancera avec plus ou moins de force. Je te mets en garde cependant, tes souvenirs peuvent et seront certainement douloureux. Quand ce sera le cas, pense à un moment de pur bonheur, cela fera pencher la balance et quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais que vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Vous possédez une magie que nul autre sur terre n'arrive à comprendre. La mort elle-même recule devant votre puissance combinée, Lexa, cela n'est pas rien, je peux te l'assurer.**_

Je restais muette devant son monologue. Je ne pensais pas que le dieu Fenerir serait aussi gentil. Je lui souris après un moment à me perdre dans ses yeux quand il se leva et alla se coucher un peu plus loin, certainement en voyant Anya venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon trône. Elle faisait toujours ça pour m'embêter. Je lui envoyais alors un regard noir, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rire.

- _ **Vous avez passé une étape dans votre relation, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Dit-elle alors sans détour.

Je soufflais en l'observant alors qu'elle tourna ses yeux vers moi. Pas la peine de lui mentir.

- _ **En effet, nous nous sommes embrassées. Il y a eu quelque chose d'étrange cependant,**_ lui répondis-je évasive comme à mon habitude.

Devant son regard insistant, je décidais d'ouvrir légèrement ma chemise et lui montra la marque qui était apparu sur ma peau, à l'endroit de mon cœur. Elle se rapprocha légèrement, intrigué avant de s'éloigner un peu. Je reboutonnai ma chemise avant de poser ma tête sur mon point, le regard de le vague.

\- _**Je vais faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Polis, si tu me l'autorises, Lexa,**_ s'exprima-t-elle avec conviction.

- _ **Je te l'autorise, Anya. Je ferais préparer deux cheveux à la tombée de la nuit. Gustus t'accompagnera. Je me dois de rester ici et d'aider Clarke.**_

\- _**Je comprends, nous ferons le plus vite possible et je te promets d'être prudente,**_ sourit-elle en coin comme lisant dans mes pensées.

Je lui rendis son sourire en coin avant de me rendre compte du regard insistant de la belle blonde sur moi. Elle fronça des sourcils avant de m'adresser un fin sourire et de continuer sa discussion avec Octavia et Raven. Fenerir nous prit tous de court en se levant et en se plaçant devant les marches de mon trône.

- _ **J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Clarke et Lexa, mes enfants,**_ s'élança la voix du loup qui retendit dans toute la tente.

Le couple sourit à Clarke puis à moi avant de sortir avec hâte de la tente. Je souris devant leur comportement tellement enfantin, mais si rafraîchissant avant de me lever du trône et d'inviter les deux autres autour de la table de guerre à ma gauche.

- _ **Je vous est parlé de vos pouvoirs. Je vais vous donner les détails que vous attendiez tant. Je vais commencer par Lexa, si tu le veux bien,**_ me dit-il en me regardant alors que j'étais assise aux côtés de ma blonde. Je lui fis un signe de tête et il commença ses explications.

* * *

 _ **Voilà les amis ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, j'attends vos retour avec impatience :D**_

 _ **Lexique :**_

 _ **1) Arès est le Dieu de la Guerre dans la mythologie grecque. Il est le fils de Zeus. J'ai trouvé qu'Octavia serait sa digne héritière ;)**_

 _ **2) Lamia n'est pas à l'origine une sirène, on en sait pas trop ce que c'est puisque c'est différent terme donc je me suis dis que je vais faire d'elle une sirène et donc ça à donné ça xD**_

 _ **3) Le symbole qui est apparut sur Clarke et Lexa, vous en découvrirez plus par le biais d'Anya dans les prochains chapitres :-P xD**_

 _ **4) WanHeda, pour ceux qui ont oublié, cela veut dire " Commandant de la mort " en**_ ** _trigedasleng ;-)_**

* * *

 _ **Kiss ! :***_


	15. Chapitre 14 : La Marque

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour bonjour ! Je vous poste le chapitre 14 de cette fiction ! Un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup également et j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retour ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS.2 :** Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

 **PS.3 :** Oui, je sais que j'avais mis que Gustus irait avec Anya, mais j'ai trouvé une petite idée sympathique pour Lincoln alors j'ai préférer changer ;)

 **Chapitre 14 : La Marque**

 _~ Anya ~_

Cela faisait presque cinq heures que nous avions quitté le camp, prenant le chemin le plus rapide pour nous rendre à Polis. Elle était notre capitale, le siège même du pouvoir du Heda. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre ville ou village de notre région, étant beaucoup plus grande et majestueuse. En son centre avait été construite une immense tour de plus de vingt étages. Cette tour était a priori la résidence du Heda. Lexa était obligée de rester à la capitale pour siéger le conseil, mais n'en pouvant plus de rester enfermer entre quatre murs, elle avait demandé à Luna, sa plus grande guerrière, de la remplacer. Dans cette tour, le conseil de notre peuple s'y réunissait sous-ordre du commandant pour prendre des décisions plus ou moins importantes, mais qui concerner tout les peuples. Il n'y avait pas que le clan des arbres dans la coalition. Lexa avait réuni pas moins de trois autres clans plus puissants les un des autres.

C'est ainsi que le Sankru dirigé par deux frères, très sages et bienveillant, rejoignis le camp de Lexa. Le Sankru vivait au beau milieu du dessert, la limite des territoires d'Azgeda et celui du Trikru. Ils étaient presque tous anciens mercenaires repenties. Vinrent ensuite les clans de l'océan ainsi que celui des nomades. Le premier était dirigé par la petite sœur de Luna, originaire également du Flukru, et était un chef sans égale. Ce peuple n'aimait pas se battre et vivait au milieu de l'océan sur une embarcation énorme. Le clan Water trigedakru fut le plus compliqué à intégré dans la coalition. Leur chef, Emori, n'était pas une bougresse, bien au contraire. Cependant, il faut savoir que ce Kru était connu pour être des nomade, exilé de leur peuple pour une quelconque raison. Ils furent de plus en plus nombreux au fil des siècles et ont donc construit leur propre peuple. Ils étaient un peu comme des parias. C'était sans compter sur la générosité de Lexa et sur son envie de faire changer le monde. Un jour, elle s'était rendue dans leur camp, risquant la mort, pour trouver Emori et elle était revenu trois jours plus tard avec la jeune femme, intégrant les Water trigedakru à sa coalition. A présent, ce peuple était respecté et presque adoré par la plupart des civils de Polis.

Alors que j'en étais là de mes pensées, Lincoln s'arrêta d'un coup avant de m'observer. Je fixai alors le ciel et pu donc me rendre compte que nous étions arrivés plus tôt que prévus à Polis. Je souris en coin en regardant la tour qu'on voyait déjà d'ici. Je reposai ensuite mon regard sur mon second qui me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire et nous nous avancions vers l'entrée de la ville. Arrivé devant les portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent nous laissant apercevoir la ville encore active malgré le couché de soleil ainsi que Luna qui descendit de son cheval pour venir nous saluer. Nous descendions également de nos montures avant de saluer la jeune femme. Nous nous donnions une étreinte légère et rapide avant que Lincoln ne la prenne ensuite dans ses bras. Luna était sa sœur adoptive. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment un Trikru ni un Flukru. Il était d'origine nomade, mais fut recueillit par Luna et sa sœur.

Elles l'élevèrent ensemble et en firent un valeureux guerrier malgré la réticence de ce peuple pour la violence. Alors qu'ils s'étreignaient, je pouvais observer discrètement la jeune femme. Elle avait une chevelure épaisse arborant des reflets roux malgré que ces cheveux étaient d'origines noirs corbeaux. La brune n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis notre départ de la capitale. Elle était dans le même conclave que celui de Lexa. Cependant, venant d'un clan pacifiste ne pouvant se résoudre à faire couler le sang comme le voulaient les traditions, elle s'était agenouillée devant le seul adversaire qu'il restait, Lexa puis avait fais le vœu de servir Lexa en lui laissant le trône. Malgré la rivalité entre les deux femmes, Lexa avait accepté et à force de se côtoyer, une grande amitié avait vu le jour. Après toutes ces années, j'étais forcé de constater que Luna ne me laisser pas indifférente. Elle était merveilleuse et très belle femme. J'avais cru, au début, que ce n'était que je ne ressentais que du respect et de l'admiration, mais je me suis rendu très vite compte que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Malheureusement, je n'étais qu'un soldat tandis que la belle brune était la conseillère du Heda. Nous ne pouvions être ensemble sans le consentement de Lexa ainsi que de l'intégralité des membres du conseil. Je soupirais de résiliation alors qu'elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère avant d'ordonner aux deux gardes avec elle de prendre nos cheveux avant de nous intimer de la suivre.

\- _**Pourquoi être rentré qu'à deux ? Lexa va bien ?**_ S'inquiéta-t-elle directement en posant son regard bleu azure sur moi.

\- _**Oui, Luna, Lexa va très bien. Nous avons juste besoin d'information sur une certaine chose,** _ lui dis-je volontairement évasive en jetant un œil discret à Lincoln qu'elle ne manqua pas.

\- _**Lincoln, veux-tu bien aller voir si les forces armées de la ville n'ont besoin de rien ? Un grand guerrier comme toi ne sera pas de trop,** _ sourit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère.

\- _**Pas de soucis, frangine. Pas de folies, hein,** _ rigola-t-il en lui jetant un clin d'œil.

 _D'accord, j'ai loupé quelque chose là ou quoi ?_

Alors que Lincoln nous quitta en direction du centre de Polis, Luna m'attira dans une petite ruelle à l'écart des gardes et des citoyens. Puis, sans que je ne puisse répliquer, m'embrassa à pleine bouche. J'étais choquée de ce revirement de situation, si bien que j'en oublie de répondre au baiser pour, à la dernier seconde, prendre avec passion sa nuque et poser à mon tour me lèvres sur les siennes avec toute la fougue que j'avais en moi. Tout autour de nous s'estompa et il ne restait plus que notre passion et ce baiser. Pourtant, je fus forcer de me stopper, voyant le visage de ma petite soeur à travers mes yeux clos. Je posais donc mon front sur le sien, lui faisant un sourire en coin qui lui fit comprendre que je n'étais pas là pour ça. Elle me répondit par un petit rire avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- _**Ce n'est que partie remise,**_ susurra-t-elle avant de prendre mon bras et de m'entraîner dans la tour du commandant comme le ferait une tornade.

 _~ Clarke ~_

J'observais le loup s'asseoir en face de la grande brune qui arborait un regard sûr d'elle. Je souris à cette constatation avant d'écouter attentivement Fenerir.

\- _**Alexandria, tes pouvoirs sont immenses. Ma fille possède la magie de la rage de sang, mais toi, tu possèdes le pouvoir de contrôle. C'est une magie bien plus puissante que tout ce qui existe. Elle consiste à contrôler les émotions ainsi que l'être entier d'une ou plusieurs personnes au moment où tu le souhaites. Une fois que tu contrôleras ce pouvoir, aucune personne ne te résistera, pas même Clarke sous l'emprise de la rage de sang. Pourtant, ce don à un prix et à chaque fois que tu l'utilises, tu perds petit à petit ton humanité jusqu'à n'être plus capable d'aimer ni de ressentir d'émotion positive, comme si tu étais vide à l'intérieur. Cette magie est plus connue sous le nom de la magie du sang,**_ expliqua posément le dieu fixant toujours Lexa dans les yeux.

 _Un pouvoir pareil. C'est vraiment effrayant. Pourtant, je n'ai pas peur de Lexa, ni de ce qu'elle pourrait faire de ce pouvoir. J'ai plutôt peur des conséquences d'une telle magie à vrai dire._

\- _**Comment est-ce qu'un tel don s'utilise ?**_ Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'une voix sérieuse et calme.

\- _**Il faut que tu fasses couler le sang, malheureusement. Pour contrôler partiellement une personne, uniquement ses gestes, tu dois faire couler l'équivalent d'un litre de sang. Le tien comme le sien. Cela n'est pas vraiment dangereux sachant que le corps humain possède quatre litres de sang. Ce qui est beaucoup plus dangereux est le deuxième stade. Pour contrôler une personne entièrement, son corps et son cœur, tu devras faire couler plus de trois litres de sang. Ici encore le tien comme le sien. Je ne sais pas si tu peux utiliser un autre sang que le tien, je ne pense pas. C'est une magie propriétaire, elle ne peut donc pas être transmise autrement que par le sang.**_

\- _**Jus drein jus daun**_ ( _le sang appelle le sang_ ), l'entendis murmurer du bout des lèvres.

\- _**En effet, mon enfant. Le sang appelle le sang. Il y a un troisième stade de ton pouvoir, mais tu ne dois jamais y avoir recourt. Le stade de conversion. Dans cet état, le sujet n'est plus maître de lui-même. Il devient ton serviteur le plus dévoué dans tous les sens du terme. Tu contrôleras son cœur, son corps et son âme, mais il y a aussi une autre facette de ce stade. Si tu te vides intégralement de ton sang sur le corps d'une personne sur le point de mourir, tu peux la faire revenir à la vie, mais garde en tête qu'une vie réclame une vie, Lexa.**_

\- _**Je ne sais pas si je suis digne d'un tel pouvoir, Fenerir. Je ne suis qu'une orpheline qui a vu bien nombre d'horreur avant l'heure !**_ S'exclama ma belle brune d'une voix froide, mais tremblante.

Je voulus intervenir et soutenir Lexa, mais un seul regard du loup devant moi m'en dissuada et je restais là, les bras ballants, essayant de capter le regard de cette magnifique brune. Sans succès.

\- _**Lexa, tu possèdes l'esprit d'une héroïne en toi. Tu n'es pas qu'une orpheline. Tu es l'âme sœur de ma fille ! Sa protectrice ! Tu ne peux pas dire de telles choses sur toi-même ! Tu es en plus la fille de mon plus vieil ami ! Ton père serrait tellement fière de toi pour tout ce que tu as fait en tant que Commandante. Tu as ça dans le sang,** _ argumenta Fenerir d'une voix dure mais si apaisante.

Lexa en fut si choquée qu'elle papillonnait des yeux avant de sceller son regard au mien. J'avais un sourire idiot et fier sur mon visage alors qu'elle me regardait.

 _Je comprends à présent pourquoi Fenerir a voulu commencer par ma si jolie brune. Il savait comment elle allait réagir._

Voyant la belle commandante reprendre du poil de la bête, une ébauche de sourire apparut sur son museau.

\- _**Cependant, cela n'est que ton pouvoir principal. Tu peux également créer et contrôler les quatre éléments. C'est également un pouvoir très complexe et rare,** _ dit-il après un moment, obtenant de nouveau l'attention de Lexa sur lui.

 _Je comprends mieux son tempérament de feu à présent._

Je souris à ma réplique avant que le loup ne se retourne pour s'asseoir en face de moi. J'avalai ma salive difficilement.

 _Aller, c'est mon tour de passer à la casserole._

 _~ Anya ~_

Je souris en voyant Luna s'asseoir sur le trône au côté de Titus, notre enseignant. Il eut un sourire en coin en me voyant entrer dans la salle avant d'être congédié par la brune. Une fois seule, je soufflais un instant pour me donner du courage.

- _ **Le Skaikru est apparu comme le laisser présager les légendes et parmi ce peuple, une jeune femme en était le leader. Elle se nomme Clarke Griffin.**_

\- **_Wanheda,_** m'interrompit-elle en relevant la tête, interloquée.

\- _**Comment le sais-tu ?**_ Questionnais-je surprise de son information.

\- _**Les nouvelles vont vite, Anya. Toi-même, plus que n'importe qui, le sais. Elle a massacré sept membres du Mouth Weather alors que nous n'en avions jamais tués depuis leur apparition. Ce n'est pas le nombre de morts qui font d'elle Wanheda, mais plutôt la façon dont elle les a tuées,**_ m'apprit-elle, les yeux sombres.

\- _**Je le sais, Luna. J'étais avec elle à Mouth Weather quand elle a perdu le contrôle de sa personne. Elle a failli me tuer,**_ soufflais-je malgré moi devant les yeux écarquillés de mon amie. _**Cela n'a plus d'importance. Lexa et elle sont liées par une chose bien plus puissante que nous, le destin. Elles sont les héroïnes, les amantes de la légende. Clarke est une Néphilim, enfant du dieu Fenerir qui est revenu sur terre il y a peu tandis que Lexa est une enfant du Wallhala, l'enfant du dieu Balr. Tu connais nos légendes, Luna, tu sais très bien que tout cela est vrai.**_

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, regardant devant elle comme si je n'étais pas là avant de cligner des yeux puis de sourire. Je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant faire, sidéré.

\- _**Je sais déjà tout cela Anya. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, mais quelqu'un est arrivé à Polis, il y a quelques heures. Tu dois la connaître,** _ dit-elle calmement en se levant du trône, observant derrière mon épaule.

Je me retournais alors pour voir un magnifique loup noir venir vers nous. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Fenerir, mais à part son pelage noir, il avait les yeux d'un rouge carmin intense. Il se posa à côté de moi tandis que je l'observais. Quelques secondes plus tard, il devint une très belle femme devant mes yeux ébahis. Elle tourna son visage vers moi, tout sourire et je pus donc considérer qui elle était. La reconnaissant, je sortis un couteau de ma botte et plaquai la nouvelle arrivante contre le mur derrière elle, mettant l'instrument sous sa gorge. Luna posa sa main sur mon épaule, exerçant une pression qui me fit lâcher prise. Je la regardais sans comprendre pendant que la femme se massait le cou, faisant passer la sensation de la lame sur sa peau.

- _ **Je savais que ça n'aller pas être évident, Luna. Tu peux arrêter, c'est bon. Si elle veut me tabasser jusqu'à que sa peine est disparu, je ne ferais rien. Je les mériter,**_ retentit sa voix aussi claire que le cristal.

- _ **Rien ne pourra apaiser ce que je ressens, Costia ! Tu as littéralement brisé Lexa et maintenant que je sais que tu es une Néphilim, je dois dire que cela m'arrange. J'aurais dû m'en douter d'un côté, il n'y a qu'une Néphilim qui peut avoir aussi peut d'estime pour les autres,** _ cachais-je à la figure de Costia, le visage déformer par la haine.

- _ **J'ai vraiment aimé Lexa, Anya. Toi-même, tu le sais, mais mon peuple avait besoin de moi ! Ma mère n'aurait pas épargné mon frère, je devais le libérer !** _ S'explique-t-elle en haussant légèrement le ton.

\- _**Tu crois que ce que tu as fait peut-être pardonner ? Tu as trahi Lexa et tous ceux qui avaient confiance en toi ! Tu pouvais libérer ton frère sans pour autant rapporter ta propre mort aux oreilles de Lexa ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle est réagis quand elle a sus qu'en vérité, tu avais préféré te faire passer pour morte que de l'affronter ? Tu me dégoûtes, Costia et je t'interdis de t'approcher de Lexa ou même de Clarke !**_

- _ **Anya, écoute quand même ce qu'elle a à dire,**_ me somma Luna de son regard azur.

\- _**J'en ai fini avec elle. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour déblatérer au sujet d'une morte. Si tu me cherches, je serai dans les appartements de Lexa. J'ai à faire,** _ murmurais-je entre mes dents en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Luna.

Je donnais un dernier regard de dégoût à Costia avant de me précipiter vers la porte, l'ouvrant d'une telle force que je réussis à presque l'arracher. Surprise, je fixais mes mains sans comprendre avant de me tourner une dernière fois vers Luna avant de me rendre dans les quartiers de ma petite sœur.

 _Cette chose m'a mise hors de moi d'une telle force que ça a réveillé mon pouvoir. Je rêve qu'elle est osée venir à Polis après ce qu'elle a fait._

D'un pas rageur, j'entrais donc dans la chambre de la commandante et observais les alentours. Cette chambre avait le don de calmer mes nerfs. Nous avions vécu tellement de choses ici avec Lexa. Je souris en fixant le canapé un peu en recul par rapport au majestueux lit. Lexa passait ses journées dessus à lire un livre pendant que j'étudiais les plans de la ville quand j'étais encore Heda. Ses souvenirs seront à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Dans un soupir, je me ressaisis et m'aventurais dans un recoin de la chambre, trouvant une imposante bibliothèque cachée par un mur. Je commençais donc à chercher ce que je voulais trouver en posant tout les ouvrages qui parler de la légende des Néphilim et des enfants du Wallhala sur la table basse.

Je restais plus d'une heure à sélectionner les ouvrages avant que Luna ne me rejoigne. J'étais déjà installé autour de la table, plusieurs livres ouverts devant moi quand je sentis sa présence. Ne voulant rien laisser percevoir, je continuais ce que je faisais tandis que je l'imaginais très bien adosser dans l'embrasure de la porte derrière moi, posant son regard intense sur mon dos. Je fermais le livre que j'avais devant moi avant de le mettre sur une petite pile puis d'en prendre un nouveau et de réitérer le mouvement sur plus de cinq livres. Je sentis la jeune femme juste derrière moi alors je ne sursautai pas en sentant sa main se poser sur mon épaule et son souffle à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

\- _**Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?**_ Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix rieuse.

- _ **Non, pas encore. Il y a une certaine brune qui m'empêche de me concentrer,**_ ricanais-je, tournant la chaise de façon à lui faire face, ce qui la fit tomber sur mes genoux.

Je souris alors à ma manœuvre devant son regard moqueur. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire qui était sûrement contagieux puisque, je ne pouvais me débarrasser du mien. Elle allait m'embrasser quand je vis derrière elle un ouvrage qui n'était pas là, il y a quelques heures. Je me levais donc avec hâte, manquant de faire tomber Luna à terre avant d'attraper le livre et de l'ouvrir devant les yeux moqueurs de la belle brune.

\- _**C'est pour un livre que tu me repousses ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça,** _ ricana-t-elle en se posant à côté de moi.

Je ne répondis pas, lisant certains passages du livre. Il avait attiré mon attention à cause de deux points. Premièrement, j'étais sûr qu'il n'était pas là quand j'ai fouillé dans la bibliothèque et deuxièmement parce qu'il portait la marque que m'avait montrer Lexa. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le titre du livre, ma respiration se coupa instantanément.

\- _**La marque du soleil à sept branches,**_ lus Luna à voix haute, fronçant les sourcils.

\- " _**La marque du soleil à sept branches apparaît sur la peau de deux âmes-sœurs quand leurs sentiments sont réciproques. C'est une sorte de consécration de leur pouvoir. Cependant, les porteurs de cette marque attirent les forces des deux camps, Néphilim et enfant du Wallhala. Il y a deux stades de la marque. La première prenant la forme d'un soleil à sept branches gravé au plus proche du cœur et la deuxième prenant la forme d'une tête-de-loup et d'une épée divine gravé à l'endroit même où leur peau se sont touché pour la première fois. Méfiez-vous du deuxième stade, la marque peut prendre d'autres formes comme un serpent quand l'être est consumé par les ténèbres, un lion quand l'être est un enfant légitime du Dieu Fenerir ainsi qu'un raton laveur quand l'être est un enfant légitime du Dieu Balr.**_ " Lui lis-je à haute voix, écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure des lignes.

\- **_Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais finalement,_** murmura-t-elle doucement, comprenant ce que voulais dire tout cela.

\- _**Clarke et Lexa sont en danger,**_ compris-je soudainement avant de fermer le livre et de le ranger dans ma sacoche sous les yeux protecteurs de la brune à mes côtés.

\- _**Je te fais préparer les deux cheveux les plus rapides de Polis.**_

\- _**Lincoln reste ici avec toi, j'irais beaucoup plus vite sans lui et pas la peine pour le cheval, je sais où sont les écuries,** _ l'informais-je avant de sortir de la chambre, me dirigeant vers les écuries.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Alors ? Vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout en review ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Lexique :**_

 _ **1) Sankru : Le nom que porte le peuple du désert. On ne sait presque rien sur ce Kru, mais on en saura un peu plus dans ma fiction puisque je trouve assez sympathique d'exploité les autres clan que le Trikru, Skaikru ou Azgeda et oui, le dessert où réside ce clan se trouve être la frontière entre Trikru et Azgeda. Jasper, Bellamy, Indra et Gustus ne sont pas passé par le désert puisqu'ils l'ont détourné à cause de leur état. **_

_**2) Flukru : Le nom du peuple des bateaux dans la série et de l'océan dans ma fiction. Luna est la dirigeante de ce clan dans The 100 et cela ne change pas vraiment dans mon histoire, sauf qu'elle dirige avec sa soeur. J'ai adoré Luna dans la série ( même si beaucoup ne l'aime pas à cause de sa " ressemblance " avec Lexa ou même à cause du fait que l'actrice à oser dire que Luna était plus forte que Lexa.. Sincèrement, Lexa est puissante parce qu'elle veut protéger tout le monde, mais Clarke aussi le plus. C'est sa plus grande faiblesse, mais à la fois sa plus grande force. Luna, elle, veut protéger son peuple qui est pacifiste, je vous le rappelle. Donc, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'elles seraient de la même puissance. Mais, si on avait un combat entre elles, je sais que Lexa gagnerait parce qu'elle ne lâche rien, elle est increvable ( sans mauvais jeu de mot ) parce qu'elle a quelque chose que Luna n'as malheureusement plus, l'amour. **_

_**3) Water trigedakru : Le nom du clan des nomades. En fait, c'est un groupe de personne dont Emori fait partie dans la série. J'ai donc décidé d'en faire un peuple à part entière dans ma fiction. J'aime beaucoup le personne d'Emori alors je devais la mettre dans ma fiction ;)**_

 _ **4) " Jus drein jus daun " : La phrase fétiche de Lexa et du clan Trikru pendant toute la série.. Le sang réclame le sang ( la violence réclame la vengeance si vous préférer lol ) Cette phrase est tellement dite dans la série pour tout et n'importe quoi qu'elle est devenu l'hymne du Trikru xD Et Clarke en grande héroine qu'elle est à réussis à tourner cette phrase en la paix s'est beaucoup mieux ! xD Bon, je me moque, mais j'adore quand même cette devise, sauf que comme j'en avais marre de l'entendre tout le temps dans le même contexte, bah on va l'utiliser pour un tout autre contexte xD **_

_**5) La marque : J'ai décidé que la marque serait un soleil à sept branches parce que le Soleil représente le bonheur ( Clarke ) tandis que les sept branches symbolise leur union ( l'épisode 7 " épisode maudit attitré " ). Pourquoi un lion et un raton laveur en second stade ? Lion pour Clarke et Lexa pour Raton laveur étant donné que le Clexakru a décidé que Lexa ressemblait fortement à un raton laveur xD et que Clarke avait l'apparence d'un lion ( à peu près ) Pourquoi une épée divine et un loup ? Seriously ? Vous me demandez ? D'accord ! Le loup pour le côté métamorphe des Néphilim et l'épée divine comme symbole de la puissance des enfant de Balr. C'est tout con xD **_

_**6 ) Costia : Vous avez eu pas mal d'indication de la part d'Anya vis à vis des actes de Costia, mais vous en saurez plus lors des retrouvailles Lexa/Costia et je peux vous dire déjà qu'elle ne sera pas vraiment contente de la revoir.. Clarke non plus d'ailleurs LOL **_

_**7) Le frère de Costia : Je pense que vous avez une petite idée ;) Sachez que j'adore ce personnage dans la série et qu'il fait parti de Azgeda ! FACILE ! ;)**_

 _ **8 ) Amour impossible entre Luna et Anya : Comme Anya l'as si bien dit, à la base, elles ne peuvent pas être ensemble sans le consentement de Lexa et de tout les membres du conseil. Bien évidement, Luna n'en a rien à faire. Vous en saurez plus sur ce couple au fur et à mesure des chapitres ;) **_

_**Bon bah je crois que j'ai finis d'expliquer xD Si vous avez encore des problèmes de compréhension comme pour les pouvoirs de Lexa, venez en MP comme ça je pourrais vous répondre directement :)**_

* * *

 _ **Kiss ! :***_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Zorion et Alpina

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Le chapitre 15 est ici ! Bon d'accord avec un jour de retard, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons ! Si si je vous assures ! Vous me coryez pas ? Très bien, je ne vous direz rien naaa :P

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS.2 :** Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique et en **gras/italique** quand il y a une autre personne autre que le personnage du point de vue et le premier interlocuteur qui parle par pensée._

 **Chapitre 15 : Zorion et Alpina**

 _~ Jasper ~_

 _~ Après-midi du retour de Clarke ~_

Mon état s'est amélioré depuis mon arrivée au camp. Tout le groupe était de nouveau réuni, Octavia et Raven retrouvé par un chasseur des Trikru, Bellamy sauvé par les lieutenants de Lexa qui était emprisonné à Azgeda et enfin Clarke qui était revenu de Mouth Weather avec l'aide d'Anya, le second de Lexa. Celle-ci m'avait rendu visite pendant ma convalescence, rapportant des nouvelles de mes amies. Ce matin, elle m'avait réveillé pour me dire que Clarke était revenu. Le seul du groupe qui demeure encore absent est Monty. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Est-il encore prisonnier de la reine des glaces ou est-il mort ? Je n'en ai aucune idée et cela me fait de plus en plus peur. J'ai peur de ne plus revoir mon meilleur ami. Je soufflai de lassitude, ses sentiments me sont de plus en plus familiers depuis mon rétablissement. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la tente avant de soulever la toile couvrant l'entrée. Je fais un simple pas en dehors quand une nouvelle sensation me parvint. La tension de mon corps devint plus intense, comme si j'étais terrifié. Cette sensation ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'une personne me heurta de pleins fouets et je l'identifiais comme étant Maya. Je la rattrapais de justesse par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe au sol, la tirant contre moi. Elle souffla dans mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner. Je souris en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- _ **Fait plus attention la prochaine fois, tu pourrais te blesser,** _ souris-je chaleureusement alors qu'elle se dégagea de mon emprise.

- _ **Je suis désolé Jasper, je suis un peu ailleurs en ce moment,**_ ricana-t-elle un peu honteuse.

\- _**Oui, je l'avais remarqué depuis quelques heures. Tu sais que je suis là, si tu as besoin de parler,**_ lui dis-je afin d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

- _ **Tu dois savoir que ton leader est revenu, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me donne la chair de poule. J'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre quand je suis allé la voir comme si elle n'était pas humaine,** _ murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

\- _**Tu veux parler de Clarke Griffin ? Belle blonde aux yeux bleus ? Elle est très gentille, Maya, ne t'en fait pas,**_ tentais-je de la rassurer en arborant mon plus beau sourire.

\- _**Tu l'as connaît mieux que moi, Jasper,**_ dit-elle après quelques minutes en souriant. _**Je dois y aller,**_ reprit-elle avant de partir dans une direction opposée, me laissant songeur.

 _Se peut-il que la sensation que j'ai ressentie en début de journée, soit en rapport avec le retour de Clarke ? Depuis ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

Je restais immobile devant la tente pendant encore quelques minutes avant de faire parcourir le camp par mes yeux. Octavia était encore en train de s'entraîner avec Indra sous les encouragements de Raven. Je souris en les voyants, elles étaient si mignonnes ensemble et s'étaient très bien trouver. Alors que j'étais concentré sur les deux jeunes femmes, un nouveau frisson me parcourut l'échine, me faisant sursauté. Je tournais mon regard sur la gauche et put alors distinguer Clarke toute souriante.

 _D'accord, je deviens parano ou comment ça se passe là ?!_

\- _**Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es rétabli, Jasper,**_ me dit-elle en tournant son regard bleu sur moi.

Je fus dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Je voyais quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux azur, quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment, un instinct primaire et presque démoniaque. Un bruit me fit tourner de nouveau les yeux, mais cette fois pour apercevoir Lexa. Je soufflais de soulagement tandis que Clarke ricana imperceptiblement avant de s'avancer vers Raven, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je fus tout retourné de ces retrouvailles, mon foie pas très glorieux.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai peur de Clarke ? C'est mon amie !_

Je fus surpris de constater mes membres tremblés à cause de la blonde et j'essayais alors de mouvoir mes doigts pour faire passer cette mauvaise sensation. Après quelques minutes de dur labeur, je réussis et posai mon regard sur la commandante qui m'observer d'une étrange façon.

\- _**Tu as peur de Clarke,** _ constata-t-elle calmement, plongeant ses émeraudes dans mon regard.

- _ **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Elle me donne la chair de poule, Lexa. Pourtant, c'est mon amie et elle n'a pas changé. Du moins en apparence. J'ai vu quelque chose dans son regard,**_ murmurais-je d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- _**Une étincelle bestiale, presque diabolique. Je me trompe ?**_

Je tournais mon regard surpris vers la commandante qui observer, de ses yeux verts, la belle blonde qui discuter avec Raven. Je lui répondis avec un signe positif de tête. Elle ne réagit cependant pas tout de suite, perdue dans le regard de Clarke qui avait relevé la tête entre-temps pour nous fixer. Je fus très attentif à cet échange et pus voir un sourire en coin malsain sur les lèvres de la belle blonde alors que Lexa soufflait de lassitude sans jamais détourner son regard.

\- _**Elle a changé, Jasper. Elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle laisse sa véritable nature prendre le dessus,**_ m'apprit-elle d'une voix calme, mais craintive.

\- _**Elle n'est pas humaine, n'est-ce pas Lexa ?**_

Je connais déjà la réponse, mais je dois avoir une confirmation de celle qui était le plus proche de Clarke à présent. Un soupir imperceptible sortit d'entre ses lèvres avant que son regard captât de nouveau le mien. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, me répondant silencieusement.

\- _**Je ne le suis plus moi non plus,**_ chuchota-t-elle si bas que je faillis ne pas entendre avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la plaine à la sortie du camp.

Je suivis la belle commandante des yeux avant de la voir disparaître de mon champ de vision. Je restais de nouveau immobile jusqu'à que mes jambes me portent d'elles-mêmes à Bellamy qui s'entraîner avec Lincoln.

 _~ Quelques heures plus tard ~_

Alors que j'étais en train de discuter avec Maya, les guerriers autour de nous s'agitèrent, faisant du campement un véritable capharnaüm. Je voyais ses hommes et ses femmes courir en direction de l'entrée et pus distinguer mon amie aux côtés de Lexa, suivis de loin par Anya. Je regardais Maya qui froncer les sourcils avant de m'avancer vers l'attroupement d'un pas décidé quand, de nouveau, la sensation fit son retour. J'étais comme paralysé, immobile au milieu de la foule, ne pouvant plus bouger. Mon regard attira celui de Clarke et je réprimais à nouveau un violent frisson. Cependant, cette sensation s'estompa en quelques secondes lorsque je vis une espèce de petite lumière à l'endroit de son cœur. Je fronçais les sourcils avant d'apercevoir Maya se placer à mes côtés, ouvrant la bouche de stupéfaction. En effet, un gigantesque loup blanc aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Clarke s'avancer auprès des deux jeunes femmes. Le regard de l'animal se planta dans les miens et je pus alors apercevoir la même étincelle dans ses yeux que celle que j'avais entrevoir dans le regard de Clarke. Cependant, je me sentais très bien et je vis Raven s'avança vers lui, demandant ce que faisait un loup pareil parmi nous sous le regard rieur de Bellamy et inquiet d'Octavia.

 _Toujours là même, on ne la changera pas._

Je ricanais doucement à ma pensée avant de voir Clarke s'avancer un peu plus, voulant obtenir l'attention de tout le camp.

\- _**Je vous présente le Dieu Fenerir, mon père,**_ cria-t-elle, alors que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Je vis alors la totalité du camp s'agenouiller devant l'animal. Devant le Dieu Fenerir, roi des loups.

\- _**Relevez-vous mes enfants, vous êtes mes égaux ici-bas,**_ s'éleva une voix apaisante provenant du loup.

Tous les guerriers se relevèrent à ses mots, mais gardé tout de même une posture respectueuse envers le dieu.

\- _**Que veux-tu dire par " père " ?**_ Demanda Bellamy en s'avançant de quelques pas.

\- _**Clarke est ma fille de chair et de sang. Elle est une Néphilim, une demi-déesse,**_ répondit le loup alors que Clarke posa sa main au dos de son crâne en signe de gène.

Sous le choc, je ne vis pas le regard de Fenerir sur moi, ni la discussion silencieuse entre Octavia et lui. Non, mes yeux restaient bloqués sur Clarke. Cette sensation. Cela recommence, mais c'est beaucoup moins intense que d'habitude. On dirait que c'est même une sensation différente de celle que j'avais bien pu ressentir en étant auprès d'elle. Octavia et Raven s'éclipsèrent de la foule, entrant dans leur tente sans que personne ne le remarque.

\- _**Je voudrais avoir un peu de temps avec ce jeune homme, si cela vous convient,** _ demanda Fenerir en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le mien.

Je vis les deux leaders partirent vers la tente de la brune avant de sentir la main de Maya dans la mienne dans un geste de réconfort et de soutien. Je tournais mon regard vers elle, lui souriant avant de m'avancer vers le loup tandis que les lieux se vidèrent de toute vie.

\- _**Je suppose que tu ressens également la puissance de Clarke, jeune homme. Quel est ton nom ici-bas ?**_ Exposa la voix imposante du loup qui s'assied en face de moi.

\- _**Je m'appelle Jasper, mon seigneur. Je ressens une étrange sensation depuis que Clarke est revenu du Mouth Weather en effet.**_

\- _**Tu as le don de clairvoyance. C'est très étonnant pour le fils d'Apollon, dieu du soleil,**_ répliqua-t-il toujours aussi calmement alors que j'étais sur le point de m'écrouler de surprise.

- _ **Je... Je suis... Le fils d'Apollon ?**_ Bégayais-je à cause de la surprise de cette nouvelle.

\- _**En effet, jeune homme. Pour ce qui est de ses sensations que tu ressens en présence de Clarke. Sache que ma fille possède de grands pouvoirs. C'est cela que tu ressens, son aura. Sa nature de vampire ressort plus que sa nature de louve. C'est pourquoi tu restes pétrifié devant elle quelque seconde,**_ m'expliqua-t-il alors qu'il se relevait. _**Je t'apprendrais à contrôler ton don pour que cela ne se reproduise plus,**_ entendis-je avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la tente du commandant.

\- _**Mon seigneur, cette sensation s'est stoppée alors qu'une petite lumière au niveau de son cœur est apparu. Elle avait la forme d'un soleil à sept branches,** _ exposais-je avant que le loup ne soit trop loin pour entendre.

Je vis l'imposant animal se stopper directement à mes dires avant de tourner sa tête vers moi. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux avant que je ne voie une ébauche de sourire sur son museau avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'intérieur de la tente.

 _~ Lexa ~_

Je souris en voyant le visage de ma blonde devenir blême tout d'un coup. Elle qui souriait depuis que Fenerir m'expliquer la nature de mes pouvoirs, voilà que maintenant elle était stressée. Un petit instant avant que le loup ne parle, elle capta mon regard et je vis tout un tas de sentiments dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les baisse sur son père.

\- _**Ma fille, tu es déjà au courant pour la rage de sang, mais tu es loin de te douter de tous les autres pouvoirs que tu possèdes. En effet, tu as le don naturel de contrôler le temps. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourras revenir trois minutes dans le passé afin d'en changer le court, mais attention, ce pouvoir est à double tranchant. Il consomme une énorme quantité de magie et quand tu l'utiliseras, tu n'auras plus aucune force, il se peut que tu tombes dans l'inconscience alors prend bien garde du moment où utiliser un tel pouvoir,**_ expliqua-t-il, ne montrant de nouveau aucune émotion

- _ **Je n'en abuserais pas, vous avez ma parole, Père,**_ répondit Clarke alors qu'un sentiment de fierté m'envahit.

\- _**Ce n'est pas tout, mon enfant. Tu possèdes le pouvoir de métamorphose de par mon sang et celui de manipuler les sens d'une personne de par ta mère. Cette magie est semblable à celle de Lexa à une différence près, tu n'as pas besoin de sacrifié du sang pour cela. Tu n'auras qu'à regarder dans les yeux une personne pour contrôler et manipuler toutes les sensations de la personne. Évidemment, Lexa est immunisée contre ce pouvoir parce qu'elle est ton âme sœur. Par contre, certain ici ne le sont pas,**_ sourit-il devant nos regards d'incompréhension.

\- _**Que voulez-vous dire, Fenerir ?**_ Lui demandais-je sous le regard de Clarke qui ne me lâcha pas.

\- _**Ton ami Jasper a été victime de ton pouvoir sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives, mais il a vu ce que peu de personnes peuvent voir dans les yeux d'un Néphilim, sa nature pure. Il a vu les ténèbres tapies au fond de ton cœur ainsi que ta nature primitive. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Ton pouvoir n'étant pas vraiment éveillé, tu ne lui as fait aucun mal. Ce ne sera pas le cas tout le temps, mon enfant, alors fait très attention à cela.**_

\- _**Je.. La sensation que j'ai ressentie dans la matinée, quand je suis allé voir Jasper. C'était ça ? C'était mon pouvoir ?**_ Questionna-t-elle avec un regard effrayer.

\- _**Oui, Clarke. Ton pouvoir, une fois éveillé, te permettra de faire bien plus que ce que Jasper a expérimenté contre son grès. Tu pourras modifier chaque sentiment de la personne que tu viseras. S'il ressent de la haine, tu pourras lui faire ressentir de l'amour et ainsi de suite. Les seuls sentiments que tu ne peux pas contrôler sont l'amour véritable et le plaisir charnel,**_ ricana-t-il alors que je pus observer de très mignonnes rougeurs sur les joues de la Skai fille.

Je souris à cette constatation en arquant un sourcil pendant que son regard se colla au mien. Elle rougit encore plus en pinçant ses lèvres.

 _Non mais si tu fais ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps, Clarke !_

Je dus devenir toute rouge à mon tour puisque Fenerir me regarder avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux tandis que Clarke me fixait avec une expression qui voulait clairement dire " je vais te bouffer " ce qui me fit encore plus rougir.

\- _**Père, vous avez dit que je possède votre don de métamorphose. Je vais pouvoir me transformer en loup aussi ?**_ Demanda Clarke avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- _**En effet. Ce qui est pratique avec cette magie, c'est qu'elle ne consomme aucune essence de vie. Tu peux donc déjà te transformer et bien sûr à volonté.**_

- _ **J'ai hâte de voir cela,** _ souris-je en plantant un regard insistant sur Clarke.

\- _**Tu n'as qu'à essayer maintenant. Ferme, les yeux et concentre-toi sur le loup qui est en toi, il apparaîtra alors naturellement.**_

Clarke hocha positivement la tête avec conviction avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. Je pus ressentir sa force magique et j'en fus transporté, littéralement. Sans un mot, je vis le décor de ma tente devenir une dimension complètement blanche. Posant mes yeux un peu partout où je me trouvais, j'entrevus Clarke en face d'un magnifique loup au pelage bordeaux. Il s'avança vers Clarke et posa sa tête contre son ventre. En voyant faire le loup, je pris conscience que j'étais dans la tête de Clarke.

 _Cela doit être grâce à notre lien._

 _En effet._

 _Vous êtes Zorion, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Tout juste, c'est donc vrai que tu ressembles beaucoup à Alpina, Lexa._

 ** _Zorion, nous nous sommes de nouveau rencontrées dans cette vie._**

 _Bonjour, mon amour._

Je vis une magnifique femme apparaître devant moi. Elle me ressemblait énormément et je pus voir, quand elle les déploya, de fabuleuses ailes blanches. Je vis Clarke ouvrir les yeux et plonger son regard dans le mien avant de me sourire. Le loup reprit sa forme humaine et nous pouvions constater avec stupéfaction qu'elle ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à Clarke. S'avançant un peu plus de le leader du Skaikru, elle posa ses lèvres sur le front de l'autre blonde. Je sentis soudainement une énorme puissance magique exploser suivis d'un flash de lumière.

Aveuglé, je protégeais mes yeux de cette lumière aveuglante avant qu'elle ne s'estompe et laisse de nouvelles places au décor de ma tente. En ouvrant correctement les yeux, je fus surprise de voir un énorme loup bleu nuit devant moi. Il ouvrit également les yeux, laissant apparaître une pupille dorée sur un fond noir. Je fus éblouie de la beauté de la véritable forme de Clarke, si bien que je m'avançasse sans vraiment m'en rendre compte vers elle, posant une main dans son pelage avant de le caresser sous les yeux attendris de Fenerir et de Clarke.

* * *

 _ **Voilà et voiloù ! Alors satisfait de ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout en reviews ! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Explications : **_

_**La clairvoyance : Jasper a donc le don de clairvoyance. Cela lui permet de voir la nature profonde chez un être qu'il soit humain ou non. Il est également le fils d'Apollon ( vous vous attendiez pas à celle-là hein :P ) **_

_**Clarke forme Louve : Elle a le pelage bleu nuit alors que son âme gardienne a un pelage rouge bordeaux parce que je voulais une tout autre couleur pour la forme lupine de Clarke. **_

_**Alpina forme ange : En effet, elle a la forme d'un ange et est la copie conforme de Lexa tout comme Zorion est celle de Clarke. Cette forme est prise par les enfants du Wallhala une fois que leurs pouvoirs sont au maximum de leur capacité. Cela laisse donc présagé une forme ange pour notre chère Heda également ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Lexique :**_

 _ **1) Apollon : Il est le dieu du Soleil, du chant, de la musique, de la beauté masculine, de la poésie, des purifications et de la guérison ( oui oui TOUT ça mdrrr ) dans la mythologie grecque. C'est également un des seuls Dieux capable de divination et il est le fils de Zeus ainsi que de la titanide Léto ( Fille du Titan Céos et de Phébé, un titan également )**_

* * *

 _ **Kissous ! :***_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Liberté

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? :) Je vous présentes le chapitre 16 de cette fiction. J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Ne pas avoir de Reviews depuis deux chapitres, sincèrement, ça me désespère.. Je ne suis pas en train de supplier pour des reviews, mais vos avis sont très importants pour moi, pour cette fiction. Donc, attendez vous à ce qu'il y est moins vite des chapitres quand j'aurais pas beaucoup d'avis. Comprenez que les reviews sont l'essence vitale de l'écrivain. Sans les avis des lecteurs, l'écrivain n'as plus le goût d'écrire. C'est ce qui est en train de se passer. Cependant, je continuerais d'écrire, pour moi. J'aime le ship Clexa, j'aime mon idée de fiction et je ne veux pas arrêter cette histoire avant son paroxysme. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'attends avec impatience vos reviews et que le prochain chapitre sera en ligne, je ne sais pas à quand.

Cependant, merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui m'ont laisser leur avis sur ma fiction ! Mon état d'esprit ne vous concerne pas ;)

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS.2 :** Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique !_

 **Chapitre 16 : Liberté**

 _~ Clarke ~_

Cela fait bizarre d'être dans la peau d'un loup. Mes sens sont décuplés, si bien que j'entende les respirations de presque tout le monde dans le camp, mais celle de Lexa et de Fenerir sont les plus fortes, surement parce qu'ils sont le plus proche de moi. Lexa avait le souffle saccadé, mais calme, ce qui me fit sourire. Fermant les yeux au contact de la main de la commandante sur mon pelage, je peux à présent entendre le moindre bruit et visualisé le moindre mouvement dans les environs du campement. Mon esprit visualisa Bellamy et Gustus qui s'entraîner l'un avec l'autre comme des acharnés. Bellamy était d'ailleurs devenu un combattant hors du commun, repoussant avec aisance les attaques du géant qu'était Gustus. Je souris en voyant mon ami mettre à terre l'homme avant de l'aider à se relever. Ma vision s'attarda ensuite sur Octavia, Raven et Indra. Tout comme son frère, la jeune Blake avait des aptitudes remarquables au combat. Elle rivalisait également très facilement avec n'importe qui dans le camp, ayant même battue Lexa à ce que Raven m'avait appris peut après mon retour. Octavia venait de finir son entraînement avec le lieutenant et alla embrasser la jeune mécano qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ces deux-là ne peuvent pas être loin de l'autre rien qu'une minute.

 _Je vois que tu commences à ressentir les effets de ta transformation. C'est agréable de ressentir autant de chose n'est-ce pas ?_

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et vis un sourire satisfait sur le museau du loup blanc devant moi.

 _Tu... Tu lis dans mes pensées ?_

 _Pas vraiment, Clarke. Nous pouvons communiquer sous notre forme lupine par télépathie. Tous les Néphilim le peuvent._

 _Je vois. En effet, c'est agréable de se sentir aussi libre. C'est une sensation totalement nouvelle pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pu ressentir l'effet de la vraie liberté._

Mon regard descendit sur le sol où j'enfonçais mes griffes à l'intérieur, soulevant une fine particule de terre, souriante en ressentant la sensation de liberté que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

 _Je te comprends, mon enfant. Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais pu profiter de la liberté de ma condition. Tout est nouveau pour toi, je pense que tu apprendras bien vite à utiliser ta vitesse de course ainsi que de tes autres sens. Je vois que tu as réussi à visualiser les personnes qui t'entourent._

Je relevais le museau vers lui tout en lui offrant un petit sourire en coin qu'il comprit comme un signe affirmatif.

 _J'ai juste une question, Fenerir : comment Lexa a-t-elle pu entrer dans ma tête ? Comment se fait-il que Zorion me ressemble autant ? Je ne comprends pas._

 _Chaque question, son moment, ma fille. Je ne peux te dire que ce que je suis autorisé à t'apprendre. Il te faudra étudier le moyen d'entrer en contact avec ton âme gardienne pour en savoir plus. Vous avez un lien unique que seul Zorion et Alpina possédées lors de leur vivant. Ce lien permet de vous retrouver dans une sorte de dimension, si tu veux. Une dimension que vous seules peut contrôler. C'est tout ce que je te dirais pour le moment, Clarke._

 _C'est déjà beaucoup, merci, Père._

 _C'est tout à fait normal. J'ai promis de vous protéger l'une comme l'autre. Je pense que tu devrais réveiller la commandante, elle a l'air dans un état second depuis tout à l'heure._

J'entendis un rire cristallin provenir du loup avant que mon regard ne se pose sur Lexa. En effet, elle était concentrée sur mon pelage, le caressant de sa main tendrement et je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais et elle n'aurait sans doute jamais arrêté si je ne m'étais pas tourné vers elle, m'asseyant en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Je souris en découvrant tant d'émotions dans ses prunelles. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde. Je me sentais spécial à cet instant.

 _Alpina a posé le même regard quand elle a découvert la forme lupine de Zorion._

Je ne répondis pas au loup, trop concentré sur ce que Lexa me faisait ressentir. Je vis un sourire en coin se former sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et j'eus de nouveau envie d'en prendre possession. Elle me rendait véritablement folle, mais une réalisation m'éclata en pleine figure. Que sommes-nous ? C'est vrai ! Nous nous étions embrassées il y a quelques heures et nous n'en avions pas encore eus l'occasion d'en parler. Cependant, mes pensées furent stoppées par une intrusion dans le périmètre autour du camp. Fenerir releva la tête d'un coup, l'ayant également ressentit. Lexa nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

\- _**Anya est à une distance de deux kilomètres au nord de la forêt. Vous devriez aller à sa rencontre,**_ annonça Fenerir avant que je ne puisse répliquer.

J'eus un regard pour la brune avant de sourire malicieusement. Je lui donnais un coup sur la jambe qui réussit à la déstabiliser. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant d'entrer en contact avec mon pelage. Je m'étais accroupie en dessous d'elle pour qu'elle tombe sur moi et non sur le sol. Comprenant ce que je voulais faire, elle s'installa correctement sur mon dos, pris mes poils entre ses doigts avant de sourire. Je la regarde faire avant de lui rendre son sourire et de m'élancer vers l'extérieur. À peine sorti, le soleil nous réchauffa de sa chaleur et un attroupement se créa bien vite autour de nous, les guerriers restant tout de même à une certaine distance, ce qui m'amuser. Sans plus de cérémonie, je commençais à me diriger vers la forêt d'un pas lent, essayant de m'habituer à ma condition de loup. Après quelques essais et encouragements venant de la belle commandante, j'avais pris un rythme de course assez rapide. J'entendais Lexa rire sur mon dos, elle était heureuse et à cette vision, j'accélérai le pas, obligeant la commandante à se pencher en avant pour se retenir de tomber.

\- _**Si tu voulais que je me tienne un peu plus à toi, il y a d'autres façons de me le faire comprendre,**_ murmura-t-elle à mon oreille d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Je tournais la tête vers elle pour voir un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Nous restions un moment à nous regarder jusqu'à ce que Lexa me crie de faire attention. Je tournais la tête, me retrouvant en face d'un arbre. Je fronçais les sourcils de détermination, faisant comprendre à la brune de s'accrocher, puis je pris appui sur le tronc d'arbre à l'aide de mes pattes avant, nous propulsant sur un autre arbre à l'aide de mes pattes arrières. J'imitais de nouveau le mouvement avant de revenir sur le chemin, courant en zigzaguant entre les nombreux arbres de la forêt.

\- _**Je savais que tu étais douée, mais pour avoir évité une collision de front avec un arbre à une telle vitesse, c'est incroyable, Clarke,**_ me félicita Lexa en caressant le haut de ma tête avec affection.

Je lui offris alors un jappement de remerciement, ce qui me donna le privilège d'entendre son rire. Il était vraiment inoubliable, vivant. Elle était différente de la commandante Lexa, ça, je le savais depuis le début de notre rencontre, mais ce moment m'en fit découvrir un peu plus sur la véritable Lexa et cela n'avait aucun prix. Pendant un moment, nous profitions de notre course avant que je ne repère Anya à quelques mètres d'ici. Je le fis comprendre à l'aide d'un jappement à ma passagère avant d'accélérer de nouveau le pas, faisant à nouveau crier de surprise Lexa. En quelques minutes, nous étions arrivées à l'emplacement d'Anya et celle-ci nous accueillit en dégainant son épée. Elle fronça des sourcils en voyant Lexa qui descendit de mon dos sous mes jappements de frustration. Lexa plongea son regard dans le mien avec un petit sourire amusé et me gratta le haut de la tête et s'avança ensuite vers Anya. Elles se prirent dans les bras alors que je m'asseyais sur le sol, toujours sous le contrôle visuel du lieutenant de la brune.

\- _**Ça fait à peine deux jours que je suis partie et tu as déjà fait ami-ami avec un loup aussi grand que Fenerir ? Il ne mord pas au moins ?**_ Rigola l'autre brune, s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

 _Oh, tu veux jouer, Anya ? D'accord, on va jouer._

Ni une, ni deux, je sautais sur la grande sœur de Lexa sous le rire de celle-ci. Je plongeais alors mes yeux dans ceux de la grande brune avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle écarquilla les yeux en me reconnaissant enfin.

\- _**Ah si, on dirait bien qu'elle mord, s'amusa Anya en posant son regard sur Lexa. Je vois que Fenerir t'a appris à te transformer, Clarke,**_ dit-elle ensuite avec un petit clin d'œil. _**Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, Clarke, mais tu pèses lourd là.**_

Lexa explosa de rire à cette phrase et dans un même mouvement, nous l'observions sans bouger de notre place. Anya avait un regard surpris tandis que je posais un regard tendre sur la brune. Nous nous relevions d'un même mouvement, nous asseyant l'une à côté de l'autre en nous regardant du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire en coin. Malgré la légèreté du moment, le lieutenant reprit son air sérieux en fixant étrangement son commandant. Quand celle-ci le remarqua, elle arrêta de suite de rire et plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur de cœur. Une conversation que je ne compris pas se déroulait devant mes yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que Lexa ne rompe le contact visuel avec Anya pour se diriger dans ma direction. Je compris qu'on devait revenir au camp quand Anya monta sur son cheval. Je fronçais les sourcils en observant Lexa, elle n'était plus la même. Son aura dégagée, une immense colère. J'en fus aussi atteinte à cause de notre lien.

Je le lui fis comprendre assez facilement à l'aide d'un jappement plaintif. Elle plongea son regard de le mien pendant un court instant avant de me sourire, ne voulant pas m'inquiéter. Elle posa une main distraite, mais tremblante sur ma tête, tandis que je me relevais et qu'elle reprit sa place sur mon dos. Je fixais alors Anya qui s'avança vers nous et elle sut sous mon regard qu'elle devait me dire ce qu'il arrivait à Lexa. Je pouvais sentir les ondes négatives de la brune sur mon dos tandis que j'accrochais mon regard à celui du lieutenant. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste d'intense réflexion. Elle soupira imperceptiblement avant de talonner son cheval et de partir au galop. Mes yeux se lièrent à la silhouette d'Anya, alors que je commençais à courir à pleine vitesse. Ressentir autant de colère provenant de la commandante me faisait doucement basculer vers une chose que je détestais. Je savais que cela ne demanderait que très peu de temps avant que je ne perde le contrôle de mon esprit. Fenerir avait raison, un surplus de sentiments négatifs et mon pouvoir m'échappaient.

Malgré les caresses de Lexa qui se voulait réconfortante, je me sentais me perdre de plus en plus. Je luttais comme je pouvais contre cette voix dans ma tête qui me disait de laisser éclater ma colère, de les tuer tous. Je serrais les dents en fermant les yeux, manquant de me prendre plusieurs arbres en pleine figure. La brune sur mon dos devait se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Elle ne contrôlait pas encore ses pouvoirs, il n'y avait que Fenerir qui pouvait me contrôler. Après quelques minutes de courses, je vis au loin le cheval d'Anya puis le campement derrière elle. Un jappement de soulagement sortit de ma gueule tandis que la commandante comprit le message caché. Elle sauta de mon dos alors que j'étais encore en pleine course, appelant d'une voix inquiète, Fenerir. Le loup arriva quelques secondes plus tard et je ne sentis qu'une douleur à la gorge avant de perdre complétement l'esprit.

 _~ Lexa ~_

Fenerir venait d'attraper Clarke à la gorge, enfonçant ses crocs dans la chair de sa propre fille, essayant de la maintenir au sol. J'eus envie d'intervenir, protéger Clarke de cette blessure, mais un grognement m'en empêcha. Je rencontrai le regard de Fenerir puis celui de Clarke. La louve avait les yeux complètement noirs tandis que son pelage prenait une couleur carmin. Je compris que la rage de sang avait pris le dessus. Je me sentis coupable, la colère qu'avait ressentie Clarke pendant la course était la mienne. Je ne m'étais pas contrôlé et cela avait déclenché la rage de sang de la princesse du ciel. Je vis la louve propulsée son géniteur contre un arbre avec une violence extrême. Le choc de la rencontre avec l'arbre fit hurler de douleur le dieu qui sentit ses côtes se briser. Déterminée, je m'avançais en direction de la louve, qui plongea ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

- _ **Lexa, c'est trop dangereux ! N'y vas pas !**_ Cria le loup en essayant de se relever avec l'aide d'Octavia, de Raven et d'Anya.

\- _**Il faut avoir confiance en elle, Fenerir,**_ objecta Octavia d'une voix sûre d'elle.

Je souris à mes deux amies et à ma sœur et vis qu'elles esquissaient toutes un sourire à mon intention.

 _Elles me font confiance, je n'ai pas le droit de faiblir. Je dois sauver Clarke d'elle-même. Je sais que je peux contrôler mon pouvoir._

Voyant la belle louve courir à grande vitesse vers moi, j'eus un petit sourire en coin sûr de moi. Un cri aigu sortit de ma bouche, elle venait d'enfoncer avec rage ses crocs dans mon épaule, me déchiquetant la peau au passage, mais malgré cela, j'entourais son cou de mes bras, la maintenant contre moi. Elle s'acharna à vouloir se retirer de mon étreinte, mais j'étais déterminé à ne pas la lâcher, malgré les coups de crocs de plus en plus profonds qu'elle me donnait. Je devais agir vite sinon j'allais mourir. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je connectais mon regard à celui de la louve, trouvant la force au plus profond de mon être afin d'activer mon pouvoir. Je sentis un flot de puissance s'insinuer en moi avant de s'éteindre à l'intérieur de Clarke et d'exploser.

Je vis les pupilles de la louve reprendre une lueur normale tandis que son corps lupin laisser place à son corps humain. N'ayant plus d'énergie, je me sentis tombé en avant, retenu par le corps de Clarke. Ma tête contre sa poitrine, je pue constater qu'elle pleurer. Je contractai mon poing sur sa chemise, la culpabilité revenant au galop tandis qu'elle me serrait contre elle, entourant mon corps de ses bras en évitant ma blessure. Plus les secondes passaient et plus ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus intenses. N'en pouvant plus de sentir sa détresse, je relevais la tête, prenant son visage en coupe avec un petit sourire en coin compatissant puis posait mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Alors comment le trouver vous ? :) J'attends vos avis ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Kissous !**_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Fuite

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tous ! Que c'est agréable de pouvoir republié ! Et oui, je n'avais plus d'ordi depuis fin janvier et je peux vous dire que ça m'as laisser BEAUCOUP de temps pour réfléchir à cette fiction et aux prochaines. Pour commencer, Another sera coupé en deux parties : La première partie se termine avec ce chapitre ( très émouvant je sais ). J'ai déjà pas mal d'idée pour la seconde partie, mais j'attendrais de finir de l'écrire avant de la publier. Pour le reste, aller voir un peu ma page publication des histoires pour voir les fanfictions que je publie ;) Bref, j'arrête de parler, on se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Comme d'habitude, les _pensées sont en italique_ et l _es conversations mentales_ sont en italique ( pour le personnage du point de vue ) et en italique souligné ( pour les autres personnages ) ;)

 **Chapitre 17 : Fuite**

 _~ Lexa ~_

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, me relevant en sursaut dans mon lit. Un gémissement de douleur s'arracha à ma bouche dans un râle. Je portai ma main à mon épaule, touchant délicatement un bandage humide de mon sang. J'observais les alentours, reconnaissant ma tente. Les derniers événements me revinrent en tête. Les pleurs de Clarke. La douleur. Le baiser. Le néant. Je balançais la couverture afin de me libérer de celle-ci comme je pouvais, posant mes pieds sur le sol. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre de pressentiment qui vous laisse une pointe au cœur et qui vous dit que quelque chose ne va pas. À peine m'étais-je redressé, pensant être capable de rester debout, qu'un vertige me prit, me forçant à me rasseoir sur le lit. Je grognais contre mon état déplorable avant de recommencer plus doucement cette fois-ci. Posant une main contre un des piliers du lit, je me concentrais pour rester debout. J'ai mal à la tête et mon épaule me tire atrocement, mais je suis en vie. J'ai réussis à contenir Clarke alors que je ne maitrise même pas mes pouvoirs.

À cette pensée, je relevais la tête comme si une idée de génie venait de m'éclairer avant de décider à me diriger vers l'entrée de la tente. Quelques pas de fait et je vis entré Raven dans l'habitacle, les yeux rougis et gonflés. Elle avait pleuré. Je fronçais alors les sourcils en plongeant mon regard dans celui de la brune. Elle s'approcha de moi, me prenant par le bras avec précaution afin de me faire asseoir sur une chaise à côté de moi. Une fois installée comme je pouvais pour ne pas trop ressentir la douleur de mon épaule, je vis Raven se triturer les doigts de nervosité.

 _Raven_ _nerveuse ?_ _Ce n'est pas bon signe._ _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je n'eus rien à exprimer puisqu'elle le fit de son plein gré.

\- _**Je vois que tu te sens un peu mieux.**_ _ **Tu nous**_ _ **a**_ _ **fait une peur bleue, tu sais,**_ dit-elle en formalité, évitant un sujet bien plus important et plus grave.

\- _**Je suis désolé.**_ _ **Il n'y avait que moi pour contrôler Clarke.**_ _ **Où est-elle**_ _ **Raven**_ _ **?**_ _ **Ne me ment pas**_ _ **stp**_ _ **,**_ imposais-je d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

\- _**Elle…**_ _ **elle**_ _ **est partie, Lexa,**_ m'avoua-t-elle d'une voix enraillée par la tristesse.

\- _**Comment ça « elle est partie » ?**_ M'inquiétais-je soudainement, essayant de me lever.

La douleur à mon épaule se réveilla de suite, me forçant à me rasseoir, faisant face à Raven qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

\- _**Elle a pris ses affaires ce matin après être venue à ton chevet puis, sans rien dire, elle est partie avant qu'on ne puisse m'en empêcher.**_ _ **Fenrir**_ _ **est partie avec elle, c'est grâce à lui qu'on sait à présent pourquoi elle s'en est**_ _ **allé,**_ murmura la brune sans oser poser son regard dans le mien.

\- _**C'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?**_ _ **À cause de ma blessure.**_ _ **Elle s'en veut de m'avoir fait du mal,**_ exposais-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elle ne me répondit que par un mouvement de tête positif. Mon monde s'écroulait devant mes yeux. Elle était devenu ma raison de vivre. La réalité me frappa en plein visage : Clarke était partie. Les larmes au bord des yeux, la tristesse au cœur et la colère à l'âme, je me redressais d'un bond, ignorant ma douleur. Je retournais la table devant laquelle nous étions avec le peu de force que j'avais avant de renverser ou de détruire, dans un geste de rage, tout ce qui me passer sous la main. J'avais mal physiquement à cause de ma blessure, mais également émotionnellement à cause de Clarke. J'avais décidé de lui faire confiance, de l'aimer, d'aimer à nouveau une personne et tous mes efforts se faisait détruire à cause d'une seule chose, mes émotions. Si j'avais su contrôler ma colère et la haine en apprenant que Costia était de nouveau à Polis, tout ceci n'aurait pas eu lieu et Clarke ne serait pas partie. Je hurlai a plein poumons devant Raven qui laisser ses larmes dévalaient ses yeux, se crashant sur le sol. Mon corps se stoppa sous la fatigue et je me laissais tirer par le sol par mon poids, me retrouvant recroquevillé sur moi-même pendant que Raven s'avança vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Soudainement, une chose me heurta l'esprit.

\- _**Comment va Octavia ?**_ Lui demandais-je, la voix brisée par les larmes.

\- _**Elle ne va pas bien.**_ _ **Elle reste dans la tente, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ne voulant voir personne, pas même moi,**_ m'explique-t-elle en reniflant.

Je ne lui répondis pas, serrant les poings sur mes genoux jusqu'à sentir mon sang coulé de mes plaies. Cette douleur me fit du bien, éclipsant celle de mon cœur.

 _Tu n'es qu'une idiote, Clarke._ _Tu es partie sans prendre conscience de ce que ton départ risquerait de nous faire à tous._

 _~ Octavia ~_

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était partie, comme ça, sans rien nous dire. Pas même à moi ou à Raven. Je l'as déteste pour nous avoir lâchement abandonnés. Je suis perdue, sachant à présent que je n'étais pas humaine, mais un demi-dieu, fille d'Arès. Je pensais que Clarke aurait pu m'aider, après tout, c'est un demi-dieu également, mais à présent, l'espoir que j'avais d'en apprendre plus sur mes capacités était réduit à néant par ma meilleure amie. Mes pensées se faufilèrent jusqu'à Lexa et mon cœur se serra en imaginant l'état dans lequel doit être la commandante.

 _Tu n'as même pas laissé de lettre._ _Tu nous as juste abandonnés._ _Je te déteste pour cela, Clarke._

Je décidais de ne pas laisser ma haine envers la blonde gâchée ma relation avec Raven. Je me levais de mon lit, sortant de ma tente afin de me rendre dans celle de Lexa. J'entendis un hurlement venant de la commandante, un hurlement de tristesse et de colère. Mon regard se fit plus triste, ce que le garde put observer sans broncher. Je soufflais quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la tente, découvrant Lexa à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même et Raven essayant de la réconforter. Son regard entra en contact avec le mien et j'y pus lire toute la tristesse et la détresse qu'habiter ma belle brune. La tristesse, cela était l'œuvre de Clarke. Cependant, la détresse, cela était mon œuvre. Je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même, ignorant les paroles de ma petite amie. J'offris un regard désolé envers Raven avant de m'avancer vers elles.

Lexa était dans un état second entre le rêve et la réalité. Elle ne réagissait plus et dans ses yeux habituellement verts pétillants dansait une lueur sombre à présent. Une lueur sombre sans lumière. Tel est l'effet du départ de notre leader sur la commandante Trikru. Je pris le bras gauche de Lexa, sans lui faire mal à cause de sa blessure, avant que ma petite amie ne m'aide en la prenant par le bras droit. Nous l'emmenions vers son immense lit avant de l'installer dessus. Je fixais Lexa du regard et constatais qu'elle s'était endormie en prononçant de temps à autre le prénom de Clarke. Une paire de bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille avec précaution et peur. J'eus un pincement au cœur en constatant cela et pris avec tendresse les bras de Raven, enlaçant nos doigts. Je soufflais un instant avant de me laisser aller et d'éclater en sanglots, me retournant dans les bras de ma brune qui me prit dans ses bras en sanglotant également.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant,**_ _ **Rav**_ _ **' ?**_ _ **Elle est partie,**_ murmurais-je entre deux sanglots.

\- _**Je ne sais pas, mon amour.**_ _ **Je pense que Lexa aura besoin de nous, même si elle dira sans doute le contraire.**_ _ **Le départ de Clarke aura un effet beaucoup plus puissant sur elle que sur aucun d'entre nous,**_ me dit-elle sans détour en caressant les cheveux.

\- _**Je la déteste, Ray', c'est ma meilleure amie, mais je la déteste pour oser nous faire autant de mal,**_ m'exprimais-je avec véhémence, serrant les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir mes phalanges.

\- _**Je sais,**_ _ **O**_ _ **', je sais.**_ _ **C'est également ma meilleure amie, je sais ce que tu ressens,**_ termina-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser doux.  
Nous allons devoir nous débrouiller toutes seules à présent.

 _~ Bellamy ~_

Quand Octavia est venue me dire, en larmes, que Clarke était partie, je ne l'avais pas cru. Je m'attendais à une erreur, qu'elle reviendrait avec un petit sourire en disant « C'est une blague », mais la vérité est qu'elle est bien partie. Elle nous a abandonnés. Quel est notre avenir sur cette terre à nous les Skaikru ? Enfermé par Azgeda, capturé par Mouth Weather. Nous avions trouvé une alliée en Lexa du peuple des arbres. Cependant, celle qui maintenait cette alliance était Clarke. Est-ce que Lexa sera aussi clémente avec nous sans elle ? J'en doute, Lexa est une Terrienne. Elle est née pour commander son clan. Elle n'a jamais vécu enfermée dans une arche au milieu de l'espace. Elle ne sait pas quel sont nos envies, ni nos espoirs. Lexa fera ce qui est le mieux pour son peuple. Je prie pour qu'Octavia en fasse partie, elle ferait une guerrière exceptionnelle. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester avec les Trikru si c'est pour me souvenir que Clarke est partie à cause d'elle. Elle aime Lexa, elle l'aimera toujours. Je ne peux pas rester et faire comme si tout aller bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. J'aime Clarke de tout mon être, mais je me suis fait une raison, rien ne se passera entre nous, je veux simplement la protéger. C'est ironique quand on y pense, tout le monde veut protéger Clarke, mais elle n'a pas besoin de protection.

J'écris une lettre pour expliquer à Octavia ma décision de quitter le camp, je reviendrais sûrement un jour ou l'autre, tout comme Clarke, mais je sais qu'Octavia ne me le pardonnera jamais. Pourtant, c'est pour elle que je fais ce choix. Une fois ma lettre écrite, je glissais l'enveloppe sous la tente de ma petite sœur, fixai une dernière fois celle de Lexa avant de m'éloigner dans la forêt, me sentant tout de même suivis par Gustus. J'arrête assez loin du camp, me retournant vers mon mentor et ami.

\- _**Tu as pris ta décision, mon ami,**_ s'éleva la voix du géant qui entra dans mon champ de vision.

\- _**En effet, prend**_ _ **soin**_ _ **de ma sœur,**_ _ **Gustus**_ _ **.**_ _ **Je suis désolé,**_ lui dis-je avant de reprendre ma route, sachant que le Grounders n'allait pas me suivre.

 _Au revoir,_ _petite_ _sœur._ _Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais._ _Lexa…_ _J'espère sincèrement que Clarke reviendra vers toi, en attendant, protège Octavia comme si elle faisait partie de ta famille._

 _~ Clarke ~_

Je me focalise uniquement sur les sentiments de Lexa, elle est anéantie, tout comme je le suis. Après avoir fait autant de mal à la femme que j'aime, je ne pouvais plus rester avec elle. Je me devais de contrôler mon pouvoir, cette rage de sang. J'ai donc fait appel à mon père pour qu'il m'entraîne en privé, loin de la civilisation, loin de Lexa. Je sais qu'en partant, je fais beaucoup plus de mal que de bien, mais c'est pour leur bien à tous. Si je reste, je garderai cette culpabilité qui s'intensifiera jusqu'à exploser et me faire à nouveau perdre le contrôle. Je préfère veiller de loin jusqu'à que je sois prête physiquement comme mentalement.

Je détournai le regard du camp, ne supportant plus la haine d'Octavia, l'incompréhension de Raven, l'incertitude de Bellamy et enfin la détresse si grande de Lexa. Un cri me déchira de l'intérieur et je pus observer toute l'étendue du pouvoir de la commandante sur les éléments. Les torches s'enflammèrent toutes en même temps, faisant presque naître un incendie. Le vent souffla à s'en déchirer les membres et la terre trembla comme si c'était la fin du monde. Sous ma forme lupine, tout cela était beaucoup plus intense. Je vis Fenrir s'avancer avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi, posant son regard sur le camp également.

 _Tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ?_ Retentit la voix du loup dans ma tête.

 _-_ _ **Non, elles en souffrent, mais elles oublieront un jour.**_ _ **Je reviendrais, je me poserais des questions à ce moment-là,**_ lui répondis-je d'une grande froideur,cachant la blessure de mon cœur.

Je décidais que la discussion est close en marchant en direction de la montagne, à l'opposé du campement. Mon cœur me fait mal, j'ai envie de me l'arracher pour ne plus rien ressentir. Nous ressentons les mêmes choses Lexa et moi. Si elle a peur ou si elle est en danger, je le ressentirai et j'irais la sauver, mais pour cela, il faut que je sois capable de contrôler mes sentiments. Je vois Fenrir courir à mes côtés sans rien ajouté de plus.

Nous avions décidé d'aller dans la montagne, elle a un pouvoir attractif sur les Nephilim, cela canalisera mon pouvoir à ce que m'as appris mon père. Pendant que nous étions en pleine course, je dus m'arrêter afin d'esquiver un coup d'épée servant à me ralentir. Je relevais le regard vers Anya et je pus y apercevoir une colère immense.

\- _**Alors c'est comme ça, tu vas t'enfuir par peur, Clarke ?**_ _ **Tu vas vraiment laisser Lexa et tes amis seuls ?**_ _ **Tu as pensé à Lexa au moins en prenant ta décision ?**_ _ **Tu as pensé à sa peine ?**_ Hurla la seconde de la commandante tout en se rapprochant de moi.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne pouvais pas faire face à mes propres décisions. Je sais que tout le monde va en pâtir, mais je ne le fais pas par égoïsme ou peur. Je le fais pour eux. Je ne repris pas ma forme humaine, me cachant dans la peau du loup en moi pour éviter la colère d'Anya.

 _Tu ne pourras pas fuir longtemps, Clarke._

Dépitée, je pris ma forme humaine sous le regard noir d'Anya. Elle se rapprocha encore de moi jusqu'à me mettre une gifle qui m'ouvrit la lèvre. Je ne bronchais pas, plongeant mon regard bleu azur dans celui glacial de la seconde.

\- _**Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste, tu pars parce que tu as peur des conséquences de ta perte de contrôle.**_ _ **Tu as blessé involontairement Lexa et tu as peur de recommencer,**_ m'analysa sans mal Anya en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _**Je pars pour elle,**_ _ **Anya**_ _ **.**_ _ **Je lui ai déchiqueté l'épaule.**_ _ **Si je ne me contrôle de nouveau plus, qui sait ce qu'il va arriver.**_ _ **Je finirais peut-être par tuer la femme que j'aime.**_ _ **Anya**_ _ **, tu sais très bien, au fond de toi, que ce que je fais est pour le bien de mes amies comme celui de Lexa.**_ _ **Je ne veux pas avoir la mort de la personne que j'aime le plus sur la conscience.**_ _ **Je sais qu'elle m'en voudra, qu'elle va sûrement me rayer de sa vie, je suis prête à courir le risque si elle n'en court aucun.**_ _ **Tu es sa grande sœur, je sais que tu seras là pour elle,**_ terminais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- _**Elle ne te rayera jamais de sa vie, Clarke.**_ _ **Elle va t'en vouloir, c'est certain, peut-être au point de vouloir te tuer, mais si tu es sincère et que tu reviens, elle te pardonnera parce que tu es son âme sœur. C**_ _ **ependant, je pense que ce ne sera pas aussi simple avec**_ _ **Raven**_ _ **, Octavia et**_ _ **Bellamy**_ _ **.**_ _ **J'ai vu**_ _ **Bellamy**_ _ **partir du camp tout à l'heure,**_ _ **Gustus**_ _ **m'a**_ _ **averti qu'il partait à cause de toi.**_ _ **Octavia va se retrouver seule et c'est uniquement de ta faute.**_ _ **J'espère que tu vivras longtemps avec ta culpabilité, il t'en faudra pour que tes meilleures amies te pardonnent.**_ _ **Soit sans crainte concernant Lexa, je la protégerais comme je l'ai toujours fait et je serais là pour elle.**_ _ **À défaut de t'avoir toi, elle aura quelqu'un sur qui compter,**_ cracha Anya avec colère avant de se diriger vers le camp, d'un pas lourd et décidé.

\- _**Si je te vois de nouveau sur nos terres, soit sûr que je te chasserais, Clarke,**_ murmura-t-elle avant de courir en direction du campement.

Je soupirais reprenant ma forme lupine et courut à travers la forêt, essayant d'oublier mon cœur qui venait de mourir aux paroles de la brune. Je m'arrêtais au bout de quelque temps, avant de hurler à la lune ma peine et ma tristesse, sachant pertinemment qu'à cette distance, le camp l'entendrait.

 _~ Externe ~_

Un hululement se fit entendre à travers tout le camp, faisant tourner la tête de toutes les personnes présentes. Jasper écarquilla les yeux en sachant qui était à l'origine de ce cri, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur. Bellamy se stoppa dans sa marche, se retournant vers le hurlement, le regard vide et triste. Octavia et Raven étaient sortis de la tente de Heda, leur regard porté en direction de la forêt devant elle, mains dans la main. Octavia serra un peu plus celle de sa moitié, serrant les dents en comprenant que ce cri appartenait à Clarke. Raven porta son regard sur la forêt, puis sur Octavia avant de le baisser sur ses pieds, serrant tout aussi fort la main de sa petite amie. Anya arrêta de courir en entendant le hululement du loup, se retournant dans sa direction, le regard à présent triste. Lexa se réveilla en sursaut en entendant ce cri si familier. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté gauche, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle les ferma ensuite, laissant enfin toute sa tristesse exploser. Dans le camp, personne n'avait de doute sur l'identité de ce cri et dans la tête de tous s'imprimer une seule pensée.

 _Clarke._

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas de lexique à vous proposez ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews après tant de jours sans publié ( encore désolé ) ! Dites moi également en review si je mets la deuxième partie dans ce post ou si je fais un autre post avec en titre " Another - Partie 2 " :)**_

 _ **Kissous le Clexakru :***_


	19. Partie 2 - Chapitre 1 : Deux ans après !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir le Clexakru ! J'ai le plaisirs de vous annoncé le retour de cette FF ! J'ai donc décidé de laissé la suite sur ce post en mettant dans le titre " Partie 2 " comme ici. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ;) ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 **Partie 2 – Chapitre 1 : 2 ans après !**

 _~ Externe ~_

Polis. La capitale de cette nouvelle génération commandée par Lexa. Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis le départ de Clarke, laissant un amour non accompli et une amitié brisée. Plus personne n'avait entendu parler de la louve bleue, si bien que la vie eût repris son court. Octavia et Raven étaient devenus des piliers pour Lexa, l'épaulant dans sa tache de Heda. Pourtant, leur relation amoureuse avait explosé deux semaines après leur établissement à Polis. Elles s'aimaient, mais le départ de Clarke et ensuite celui de Bellamy avait cassé quelque chose chez Octavia, quelque chose que Raven ne pouvait pas réparer avec des outils. Octavia était devenu plus aigrie et plus violente. Elle se réfugiait dans le combat, acceptant des missions de plus en plus dangereuses pour se sentir vivante. Après une dispute très violente à propos du comportement de la guerrière, celle-ci n'avait pas contrôlé sa rage. D'un geste, elle avait fait voler Raven à l'autre bout de la ville. La mécano s'était retrouvé dans un état critique et malgré les soins, elle avait presque perdu l'usage de sa jambe gauche, mais le pire pour elle était le fait qu'Octavia ne regrettait rien. Ce fut cet événement qui fit comprendre à Raven que sa précieuse Octavia n'était plus et elle avait rompue avant de donner un coup-de-poing dans la mâchoire de la brune, la guerrière ne comprenant que la violence.

Les seules à filé le parfait amour était Luna et Anya. Lexa les avait surprises dans la bibliothèque en train de s'embrasser. Peut après cela, la brune avait convoqué tout le monde sur la place de Polis et avait annoncé qu'un guerrier et un mentor pouvaient entretenir une relation. Malgré tout les efforts qu'elle fournissait, Lexa n'était pas heureuse. Elle avait pardonné à Costia et avait recommencé une histoire avec la jeune Azgeda, mais elle n'était pas Clarke, elle ne le sera jamais. Heda était devenu froide, presque hostile, faisant craindre les autres clans ses colères. Elle avait tranché la gorge d'un dirigeant de clan juste parce qu'il avait évoqué Clarke un peu maladroitement. Tout le monde voyait le changement de leur chef, Octavia et Raven les premières. Anya avait essayé de faire entendre raison à sa petite sœur, mais elle l'envoyait sans cesse balader.

\- _**Tu ne peux pas tuer qui tu veux uniquement parce que tu n'as pas confiance !** _ S'exclama la guerrière, perdant patience.

\- _**Si je le peux,**_ répliquai méchamment Lexa, défilant son regard de bas en haut de la silhouette d'Anya.

\- _**Lexa, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça. Tu n'es plus la même depuis que Clarke est partie. Elle l'as fait pour toi et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de devenir une commandante sans cœur,** _ explosa la messagère des dieux, les yeux noirs.

La commandante ne répondit pas à la tirade de sa sœur de cœur. Elle dévisagea Anya d'un regard des plus noirs depuis son trône, avant de se lever et d'avancer vers elle.

\- _**Tu as raison sur une chose, Onya, je suis une commandante sans cœur. Clarke me l'as volé quand elle m'a abandonnée,**_ murmura dangereusement l'enfant du Walhalla, ses yeux prenant une teinte blanche électrique.

\- _**Je ne te laisserais pas devenir ce que tu n'es pas,**_ siffla la plus grande, tournant les talons avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle ne contrôla plus ses pouvoirs et les rideaux prirent feu. Elle avait pourtant appris à contrôlé ses pouvoirs, mais parlé de Clarke ne faisait qu'attisé sa colère, laissant la commandante dans un mauvais état de rage. Dans ses moments-là, elle aurait pu arracher le cœur de n'importer qui à main nue. Hurlant sa rage à plein poumon, elle fit accourir Costia dans la salle du trône. La jeune Nephilim était inquiète du comportement de son amante. Elle s'avança doucement vers la brune, mais fut plaquée contre le mur par Lexa. Celle-ci l'embrassa avec rage, ne voulant aucunement parlé et comme d'habitude, Costia se laissa déshabillé par la commandante. La louve savait que Lexa n'était avec elle qu'à cause du départ de Clarke. Elles étaient toutes les deux de la même race, c'était comme un radeau de sauvetage pour la brune. Elle lui faisait tellement penser à Clarke, mais elle n'était pas elle. Costia ne pouvait pas repousser Lexa dans ses moments-là, alors elle se laissait simplement faire, essayant de prendre le plus de plaisirs possible dans les étreintes pleines de rage et de douleur de la commandante Trikru parce que la blonde savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa**_

_Plusieurs jours plus tard_

 _Dans la montagne_

Tout était calme. Aucun bruit de se faisait entendre, même pas le chant des oiseaux en ce début de printemps. La nature était calme, presque reposante. Une grande louve bleue était assise au-dessus d'une immense pierre, les yeux fermés. Elle laissait ses sens s'enivrer de la force de son environnement. Sous sa forme lupine, Clarke pouvait mieux ressentir les effluves de la nature. Les odeurs des arbres autour d'elle, de l'herbe à ses pattes. Elle pouvait entendre et percevoir tout sorte de sons, la chute de l'eau de la cascade à sa droite, se réfugiant dans la rivière. Tout était beaucoup plus beau dans sa forme de louve, elle voyait le monde d'une toute autre manière. Pendant ses deux ans, elle n'avait pas cessé de s'entraîner seule ou avec Fenrir dans cette immense chaîne de montage. Comme l'avait prévu son père, la montagne lui avait permis de contrôler plus vite et plus efficacement sa transformation, mais aussi ses émotions et ses pouvoirs. Elle ne contrôlait toujours pas totalement la rage de sang, mais elle arrivait à resté lucide pendant ses crises. Pendant deux ans loin de la civilisation, loin de ses amies, loin de Lexa, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle. De l'aimer. Elle redoutait le jour où Fenrir décidera de revenir à Polis pour les entraîner l'une comme l'autre. Ne pouvant plus se concentrer à présent, elle ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses pupilles bleus sombres. La louve resta néanmoins transformée, contemplant le paysage, avant que Fenrir ne vienne la rejoindre. Il s'assied sur l'herbe à côté de sa fille, fixant la forêt.

 _Je sais que tu redoutes ce jour, Clarke, mais c'est bientôt l'heure de revenir à la civilisation._

La louve ne réagit pas, laissant passé un silence entre eux. Elle le savait, ce jour-là était proche. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit soudainement une forte odeur de sang. Elle posa un regard circulaire sur la forêt, et même, au-delà, essayant de distinguer la source de cette odeur. Son cœur crut s'arrêter en ressentant l'énergie magique d'Anya, mais aussi une odeur inconnue à quelques mètres de la brune. Sans que Fenrir ne puisse l'en empêcher, la blonde courut vers Anya, suivant l'odeur du sang. Elle évita facilement les arbres, même à pleine vitesse, slalomant entre avec agilité. Elle vit du coin de l'œil son père la rejoindre alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelque pas de sa destination.

 _~ Clarke ~_

Ce que je vis en arrivant sur les lieux fit retourner l'estomac. Un gigantesque loup de feu était en train d'attaquer Anya, l'ayant déjà blessé gravement. La créature tourna son regard dans ma direction en nous voyant arrivé. Elle grogna avant de s'élancer à pleine vitesse sur moi. À la dernière seconde, j'évitais son attaque en reprenant forme humaine, mais elle revint vite à la charge avec férocité. J'essayais d'esquiver tous ses assauts, mais cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué. D'un coup de patte, le loup me propulsa contre un arbre avec violence, me coupant la respiration un instant. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, je vis une gigantesque boule de feu noire dans sa gueule. Je soupirais en souriant doucement.

 _ **C'est comme ça que je vais mourir ? Écrasé par un Nephilim plus puissant que moi ?**_

Cette pensée me fit rire d'un rire sarcastique. J'avais imaginé être tué par un enfant du Whallala, par Lexa ou Anya. Pas par un de mes semblables. C'est ironique quand même, je me suis éloigné pour les protéger de tout ça et je vais mourir pour cette cause. Fermant les yeux, le dos contre l'arbre derrière moi, j'attendais la mort avec douceur. Je n'avais pas peur, mais alors que quelques longues secondes passèrent, un choc me força à ouvrir les yeux. Je les écarquillais en découvrant Fenrir faire rempart de son corps entre moi et la boule de feu. Le plus surprenant est qu'il n'a absolument aucune égratignure, aucune blessure. Tout en grognant contre le deuxième loup, il le fit s'agenouiller par des claquements de crocs.

\- _**Je t'interdis de toucher à mon enfant, Amaterasu !**_

Aux paroles de mon père, les motifs sur le pelage du loup prirent une teinte rouge, auparavant noire. Me relevant du sol, je m'approchais des deux entités, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine en guise de protection.

\- _**Elle ne vous fera pas de mal, elle n'est pas méchante,** _ conclue Fenrir en posant son regard sur Anya.

\- _**Je suis vraiment désolé, princesse Clarke, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à vous,**_ s'agenouilla l'immense loup, d'une voix féminine semblable à une mélodie.

\- _**Pas méchante ? Elle a failli me tuer !**_ S'emporta la messagère des dieux derrière moi, me faisant me tourner vers elle.

\- _**Je suis désolé, je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, Messagère,** _ s'excusa à nouveau l'entité, s'agenouillant également devant la sœur de mon âme-sœur.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que vous recherchiez comme cela ?**_ Interrogea Anya, les sourcils froncés en s'avançant vers nous.

\- _**Une race jumelle au Néphilim qui est dirigé par les ténèbres. Il est très compliqué de les démasquer, il n'y a qu'un sang pur Néphilim qui le peut,**_ nous apprit Amaterasu, s'asseyant sur le sol.

\- _**Il y a des Oni qui se sont échappés de leur prison ? Comment ?**_ Demanda mon père, choqué et énervé par cette nouvelle.

\- _**Votre père est revenu,**_ avoua-t-elle en regardant Fenrir. _**Il a libéré ses serviteurs et à décidé d'envahir la terre afin de pouvoir tué les deux âme-sœur,**_ lui répondit la louve, plongeant son regard bleu dans le mien.

\- **_Lexa est en danger,_** murmurais-je, les yeux noirs de colère, mais aussi de peur.

\- _**Je retourne à Polis !** _ S'écria la guerrière, nous tournant le dos en partant en direction de la cité.

En observant la femme, un grognement sortit de ma bouche et je courus à sa suite après m'être transformé en loup, prenant entre mes crocs sa chemise afin de la balancer sur mon dos. Elle s'agrippa à mes poils avec justesse, juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien accrochée, je m'élançai avec rapidité vers Polis, Amaterasu et Fenrir sur mes pas.

\- _**Tu es bien plus à l'aise dans ta forme de louve qu'il y a deux ans,** _ commenta la guerrière, proche de mon oreille.

Je grognais en guise de réponse, ne voulant pas en parlé maintenant. J'avais peur de la réaction de mes amies une fois arrivés à Polis. D'autant plus qu'Octavia doit me détester à présent, c'est à cause de moi si Bellamy est partie lui aussi. J'espère qu'avec Raven, elles ont sus se soutenir mutuellement. Je soufflais de découragement en m'imaginant la réaction de Lexa.

\- _**Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ton départ, Clarke. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te le dire, mais Lexa est de nouveau avec Costia,** _ murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

Devant cette nouvelle, je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Je ne m'aurais jamais douté qu'elle allait se remettre avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec Costia. Un jappement de tristesse m'échappa, comme si je pleurais. En fait, je pleurais intérieurement, mais sous ma forme lupine, je ne pouvais le montrer. Anya caressa ma tête comme Lexa l'aurait fait et cela fit exploser mon cœur en mille morceaux. J'étais en colère contre la belle brune. Même si j'avais fait l'erreur de ma vie, comment pouvait-elle me trahir à ce point ? Des idées noires parcoururent mon esprit avant que je n'entende la voix de mon père.

 _Concentre-toi sur ta mission, Clarke. Nous devons protéger  Lexa, mais également toi. Ne laisse pas les deux années d'entraînements partir en fumée à cause du sentiment qui t'a obligé à t'éloigner de la femme que tu aimes._

 _Je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler, Père. Je sens déjà mon esprit partir dans les abysses de la rage de sang._

 _Tu y arriveras parce que tu n'as pas le choix, ma fille._

Il a raison sur tous les points. Je ne dois pas oublier mon objectif : protéger Lexa. Si je laisse mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ma raison, c'est comme si je revenais deux ans en arrière. À cette idée, mon esprit se calma petit à petit, se recentrant sur Polis. Après quelques heures de course, je pouvais apercevoir l'immense tour de la ville native depuis une petite colline. Les étoiles pleins les yeux, je contemplais cette magnifique ville qui se trouvé devant moi. Lexa ne m'avait pas menti, cette ville est très belle. Nous descendions de notre colline, courant vers l'entrée de la cité où des gardes nous menacèrent de leurs flèches.

\- **_Ne tirez pas !_** Ordonna Anya en descendant de mon dos avant que je ne reprenne ma forme humaine.

Les soldats ouvrirent alors les portes et nous entrâmes dans la cité. J'étais terriblement nerveuse et alors que je posais mes yeux sur le marché de Polis, mon sang se glaça en apercevant Octavia assise sur un banc, une épée à la main. Elle avait beaucoup changé et me faisait de plus en plus pensé à son père. Pendant ses deux ans, j'avais appris qu'Octavia était la fille du Dieu Arès et que Raven était la fille de la déesse Hestia. Mes yeux bleus plongèrent dans le regard sombre, presque sans émotion, de mon amie. Celle-ci, reconnectant avec la réalité, écarquilla les yeux et se leva de son banc avant de courir vers nous. Ne bougeant pas, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, je ne bronchai pas quand un coup-de-poing vint s'abattre sur ma joue. Ni même quand ce coup-de-poing se transforma en plusieurs. Elle avait de la force, arrivant à me faire mal malgré ma condition de Néphilim. Peut-être à cause du sang divin qui coule dans ses veines.

\- _**Tu nous as abandonnées à notre sort, il y a deux ans et tu reviens comme une fleur maintenant ?**_ Hurla Octavia, se faisant tourné la plupart des habitants de Polis vers nous.

Décidant qu'elle s'était assez défoulée, j'arrêtai son dernier coup de poing avant de lui faire une clef de bras jusqu'à qu'elle se calme. Elle se débattit en premier lieu en m'insultant de tous les noms avant de finalement se calmer, épuisée. Je la relâchais ensuite, lui accordant un regard coupable.

\- _**Je sais que tu me détestes, Octavia, que vous me détestais tous, mais je suis revenue pour vous,**_ lui dis-je d'une voix ferme, mais calme.

\- _**Tu as un sacré culot,** _ retentis une voix froide derrière moi, me glaçant le sang une nouvelle fois.

Je me retournais doucement, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, pour plonger dans un regard vert intense. Je pus voir plusieurs émotions passées dans ce regard : de la haine, de la colère, une once de dédain et de la froideur. Cela me fit froid dans le dos et la vérité m'éclata en plein visage. J'avais ruiné mes chances d'être avec les personnes que j'aime.

\- _**Lexa,**_ murmurais-je à bout de voix, n'osant pas parlé plus fort.

\- _**Clarke,** _ cracha-t-elle et malgré que son allure transpirait le calme, je pouvais sentir la froideur de nos retrouvailles.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle partie vous a plu ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Lexique :**_

 _ **1) Amaterasu :**_ C'est une entité présente dans le jeu vidéo " _Ôkami_ " paru en 2006, mais c'est surtout la déesse du soleil dans le shintoïsme. J'ai repris l'apparence qu'elle possède dans le jeu vidéo : un immense loup blanc avec des flammes entourant certaines parties de son corps. Vous en apprendrez plus sur sa fonction au sein de la fiction ainsi que son dévouement envers les Nephilim. Le pouvoir qu'on peut voir dans ce chapitre est inspiré du ninjutsu " Amaterasu " du manga Naruto.

 _ **2)** **Oni :**_ Un entité présente dans la saison 3B de la série " _Teen Wolf_ ". Je n'ai pris que le nom et l'idée de redoutable guerrier de la série puisque dans mon histoire, ce sont une race semblable aux Néphilim, contrôlé par la magie noire. Ils prennent différentes formes animales telle que l'ours, le faucon, le lion ou la panthère.

* * *

Bisous le Clexakru :*


	20. Partie 2 - Chapitre 2 : Allégé

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir Bonsoir Bonsoir, voici déjà le deuxième chapitre de cette seconde partie de Another. En bas de la page, vous aurez les acteurs et actrices dont je me suis inspirés pour faire mes OC. ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, je fais de mon mieux :3

 **Partie 2 – Chapitre 2 : Allégé nos souffrances.**

 _~ Bellamy ~_

Les premiers jours furent compliqués après ma fuite du camp. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, de pouvoir m'ouvrir de nouveau à ce monde afin d'oublier Clarke. Je suis égoïste, je laisses ma sœur derrière moi. Ma petite sœur que j'avais toujours protégée, et ce, jusqu'à sa naissance. Elle était devenu mon trésor, ma perle rare. Devoir l'abandonner maintenant me tuait de l'intérieur, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se traine un grand frère qui ne sait pas qui il est. Je croyais le savoir sur l'Arche, mais c'était faux. L'Arche savait qui j'étais, enfin, elle faisait en sorte de me faire savoir ce qu'elle voulait que je sois. Un soldat. Je n'en suis pas un, je ne suis qu'un mec qui a grandi trop vite suite au décès de sa mère. J'ai déambulé pendant de longs jours à travers la forêt, les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie sur l'Arche défilant dans mon esprit.

 _~ Flash-Back ~_

Je viens de me faire prendre pour vol par le chancelier Jaha. Je n'ai cependant pas eu le choix, ma mère étant morte il y a un mois, je dois m'occuper de ma petite sœur, Octavia, qui était à peine âgée de quelques années. Sur l'Arche, les règles sont claires : un couple ne devait pas avoir plus d'un enfant par famille, sinon celui-ci serait envoyé dans l'espace. Ma mère en était consciente quand elle a décidé de garder Octavia alors que j'étais déjà né. Nous la cachions dans un placard, ne pouvant pas l'élevé en plein jour. Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon et je ne comprenais pas vraiment tout ceci, mais quand notre mère est morte, j'ai dû devenir un homme alors que je n'avais que quinze ans. Je devais protéger Octavia qui en avait à peine dix. Le chancelier me jeta en prison, en attente de jugement, pendant toute la nuit. Il revint au petit matin, portant dans ses bras une petite fille. La faible lumière éclaira l'homme et je pus constatais qu'il portait Octavia. La peur me prit par les tripes. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qui va se produire.

\- _**Je vous en supplie, Chancelier Jaha, prenez-moi à sa place !** _ Lui dis-je d'une voix fébrile, m'agenouillant devant lui.

\- _**Tu connais les règles, Bellamy Blake. Tu les as constatés par deux fois avec tes parents. Je n'ai pas le choix, elle va devoir aller à la dérive,**_ me répondit-il d'une voix froide et monotone.

Comme si elle comprenait ce qui allait arriver, Octavia commença à pleuré et à gesticulé dans les bras de l'homme qui avait " assassiné " nos parents. Jaha la relâcha et elle courut vers les barreaux de ma prison, passant ses petits bras entre ceux-ci en plongeant son regard noyé de larmes dans le mien.

\- _**Tout va bien se passer, Octavia, je serais toujours auprès de toi,**_ lui dis-je en souriant, voulant la rassuré.

La petite fille pleura de plus belle, comprenant que j'étais en train de lui mentir. Le chancelier ordonna à un de ses hommes de prendre ma petite sœur tandis qu'un autre ouvrit la porte de ma prison, me prenant par le bras sans aucune délicatesse.

\- _**Tu vas assister à la dérive de ta petite sœur comme tu l'as fait avec tes parents, jeune homme,**_ m'apprit-il avec dédain.

 _Cet homme est un monstre._

\- _**Thélonius,**_ s'éleva une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

L'homme soupira et se retourna, me laissant voir un couple avec une petite fille blonde à leur côté. Elle avait les yeux de la même couleur que le ciel et ses cheveux fins et soyeux me faisaient penser à de l'or. Elle devait avoir environ douze ans. Deux ans de plus qu'Octavia.

\- _**Nous prenons l'entière responsabilité de ses jeunes,**_ annonça la femme, le regard dur quand elle fixa le chancelier.

\- _**La loi stipule que si un enfant mineur est envoyé à la dérive, une famille possédant déjà un enfant peut se porter garant de lui. Nous nous portons donc garant de ses deux enfants. Ils ont déjà perdu leurs parents, Jaha, tu ne trouves pas que c'est déjà bien cruel ?** _ Intervint ensuite l'homme, s'approchant du chancelier, posant sa main sur son épaule.

Celui-ci plongea son regard noir dans le bleu océan de son interlocuteur avant d'abdiquer et de s'écarter, le laissant s'approcher d'Octavia. Ma petite soeur eut un léger mouvement de recul quand l'homme se pencha afin de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se laissa faire et se détendit quand il l'as berça contre lui. Sa femme s'approcha de moi, sa propre fille entre les jambes.

\- _**Bonjour, je m'appelle Abby Griffin et voici ma fille, Clarke,**_ se présenta-t-elle en me souriant chaleureusement.

\- _**Bonjour, je m'appelle Bellamy, lui répondis-je avant d'être dérangé par son mari qui me déposa Octavia dans les bras. Et voici ma petite sœur, Octavia,**_ souris-je en posant mon front contre la joue de la petite fille.

\- _**Ravie de vous rencontrer, sourit l'homme avant de me tendre sa main. Je m'appelle Jack Griffin,** _ ajoute-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui souris en retour avant de serrer sa main. Je ressentais une chaleur au fond de moi et je compris que je n'étais plus seul à devoir m'occuper d'Octavia. Nous avions à présent une nouvelle famille. Je posais mon regard sur Clarke qui m'observer avec curiosité. Je souris tendrement à cette vision, posant Octavia à terre avant de me pencher vers la jeune blonde. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en me voyant faire, mais s'approcha petit à petit de moi avant de me surprendre en me faisant un câlin sous le sourire attendri de ses parents. Octavia, curieuse ou jalouse, je ne le sais pas, se jeta sur elle. Je compris qu'elle voulait simplement faire comme nous quand elle prit Clarke entre ses petits bras.

 _~ Fin du Flash-Back ~_

En deux ans, je me suis fait à la vie en forêt. Je chassais pour me nourrir, buvait dans les rivières pour me désaltérer et commercé avec les marchants des villages natifs pour me faire un peu d'argent. J'étais connu à présent comme étant un redoutable chasseur, si bien qu'un groupe expérimenté fût venu me rencontrer afin de me proposer de m'installer avec eux. J'ai bien entendu refusé, ne voulant en aucun cas me priver de la liberté que m'offrait ma condition. Je suis installé sur la branche d'un arbre afin de surveiller mon déjeuné, une panthère noire, quand je vis un gigantesque ours me prendre ma proie, la déchiquetant à l'aide de ses crocs. Je n'avais jamais vu d'ours depuis que je vivais en forêt, cela m'étonna en premier lieu. L'animal était sur le point de partir quand il se transforma en un homme assez grand et musclé sous mon regard surpris. J'entrepris de le suivre à la trace quand je me fis attaquer par un chasseur du clan qui était venu me recruter. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant une jeune femme d'à peu près mon âge me plaquer contre un tronc d'arbre, la main sur ma bouche.

\- J _ **e vais retirer ma main, mais tu la fermes, c'est clair ?**_ Me dit-elle d'une voix rauque et froide.

Je lui fis un signe de tête positif et elle enleva sa main comme convenu. Elle m'ordonna silencieusement de la suivre pendant quelques minutes à travers les buissons, surveillant l'homme en même temps. Il était à présent au bord d'une rivière, se lavant les mains, le buste et le visage du sang de mon ancienne proie. Soudainement, je vis trois chasseurs lui sauté dessus, sous le sourire de la femme à mes côtés. Je fixais le combat qui se dérouler devant moi, les yeux écarquillés. L'homme avait repris sa forme d'ours géant et chargeait les chasseurs comme un taureau. Plus agile et rapide, les trois autres hommes l'esquivèrent les uns après les autres et attendirent un instant précis avant de contre-attaquer. Quand la créature s'affaiblit suite à ses nombreuses tentatives d'attaques, les trois chasseurs prirent l'avantage. Deux d'entre eux sautèrent au-dessus de la bête, libérant de leur poigne une sorte de fil d'or qui s'enroula autour de l'ours. Piégé, le dernier chasseur put porté le coup de grâce : un coup d'épée entre les deux yeux. Le corps de l'animal tomba à terre, mort, tandis que la jeune femme me prit le bras avant de sortir du buisson.

\- _**Très bon travail à vous trois,** _ sourit-elle, posant un regard fier sur les trois chasseurs.

Silencieux, je pus constater que les deux qui avaient pris au piège l'ours était des femmes. Après un dernier sourire à leur chef, l'une d'elles m'observa.

\- _**Tu l'as retrouvé,** _ dit-elle simplement en direction de son chef.

\- _**En effet. Jeune homme, je te présente les membres de l'ordre du chasseur. Voici Ashka,**_ me présenta-t-elle en montrant du doigt la jeune femme qui venait de parler. _**Elle s'est Skylinn, mais tu peux l'appeler Sky,**_ ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en me présentant une femme plus âgée avec les cheveux roux. _**Et enfin, je te présente mon frère, Sirus,**_ continue-t-elle en me montrant son frère comme elle avait fais avec les autres membres du groupe. Je m'appelle Niylah, finit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Silencieux, je fixais les chasseurs un par un avec intérêt. Ashka avait les cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient blancs. Son visage était fin, mais marqué par les nombreux combats qu'elle avait surement mené. Elle semblait également avoir mon âge. Skylinn était un peu plus sérieuse que sa camarade, son expression était dure et douce à la fois. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge profond, un rouge presque orangé quand les rayons du soleil illuminèrent sa chevelure. Elle avait un arc sur son dos, surement son arme de prédilection tandis qu'Ashka possédait deux lourdes épées. M'attardant à présent sur Sirus, l'homme me mettait assez mal à l'aise. Il était imposant, assez costaud et intimidant. Il possédait un tatouage sur le visage ainsi que des cicatrices plus ou moins profondes. Je vis une gigantesque massue dans son dos, ce qui me fit déglutir péniblement. Mes yeux s'attardèrent ensuite sur leur chef, Niylah. Elle transpirait la fierté à des kilomètres, toujours munie d'un sourire satisfait. Sa chevelure avait pour couleur un magnifique blond platine, beaucoup plus sombre que la couleur des cheveux de Clarke. Dans ses dos reposés des épées standards que je n'avais pas vus tout à l'heure ainsi qu'une chaîne en or enroulé entour de son buste débutant par les épaules.

\- _**Que voulez-vous de moi ?**_ Leur demandais-je sans détour, ce qui leur fit esquisser un sourire.

\- _**Nous voulons que tu fasses partie de notre ordre, Bellamy. Nous savons que tu es l'ami de la fille du dieu Fenrir et le frère de l'enfant du dieu Arès,**_ m'expliqua Skylinn, sous mon regard choqué.

\- _**Comment connaissez-vous Clarke et Octavia ?** _ Crachais-je sur la défensive.

 _Octavia ?! La fille du Dieu Arès ?!_

\- _**Le dieu Fenrir a créé notre ordre afin que nous combattions les créatures que tu viens de voir. Ce sont des Oni, ils ont les mêmes caractéristiques que les Néphilims et sont normalement visible qu'aux yeux des Néphilims de pur-sang, mais le dieu Fenrir nous à confié certains dons dont celui de pouvoir voir la véritable nature des gens,**_ me répondit Ashka, un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**C'est comme ça que nous avons sus que tu n'étais pas un être humain comme les autres quand nous nous sommes rencontrés à la taverne l'autre jour,** _ continua Sirus, le visage neutre.

\- _**Nous parlerons de tout cela dans notre repaire, la forêt n'est pas sûre pour nous tous,**_ ordonna Niylah, nous forçant à avancé en direction du Nord.

 _~ Jasper ~_

Je soufflais de lassitude en ressentant les magies de Lexa et de Clarke entré à nouveau en collision. Nous venons de commencer la réunion de retrouvailles et elles sont déjà à couteau tiré. Surtout Lexa en fait. Clarke est plus occupé à fixé Costia d'un regard noir, tellement noir que la jeune Néphilim avait du mal à maintenir son propre regard sur la blonde. En deux ans, mon pouvoir avait évolué et je pouvais à présent ressentir l'énergie magique de n'importe quelle personne, mais aussi déterminé les actes de ses personnes. Je soufflai devant le regard désabusé de Raven installé à ma gauche. Nous avions découvert qu'elle était la fille de Hestia, la déesse du foyer et du feu sacré. En tant que telle, elle contrôle le feu comme elle le voulait et avait le don d'apaiser toutes les tensions dans un groupe.

 _À ce que je constate, elle n'est pas prête à utilisé son don aujourd'hui._

Je soufflai sous ma pensée. Cela devenait vraiment ridicule. Elles étaient en train de s'envoyer des piques plus ou moins mérités depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

\- _**Je n'ai pas besoin d'un Néphilim pour me protéger. Je suis censé être d'une race ennemie à la vôtre,** _ cracha Heda d'une voix glaciale.

\- **Je te le répète : même comme ton grès, je te protégerais,** siffla la blonde en réponse, plongeant un océan en pleine tempête dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

\- _**Nous avons l'ordre des chasseurs pour nous protéger, Clarke !**_ Cria l'enfant du Walhalla, perdant patience.

En entendant cela, Clarke se retourna vers son père qui baissa la tête et les oreilles avec un air coupable. Je vis les phalanges des doigts de mon amie virée au blanc alors qu'elle tentait de se contrôler. Lexa dut le voir également puisqu'elle se radoucit instantanément. Les yeux de la blonde virèrent aux bordeaux quand elle releva le regard.

\- _**Clarke, concentre-toi, ne perds pas le contrôle,** _ réagis Fenrir en s'avançant vers sa fille, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- _**Je ne suis pas une petite fille,**_ hurla-t-elle, perdant complètement le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- _**Pourtant, tu agis comme telle,**_ retentit la voix d'Octavia, pas impressionnée par la crise de Clarke pour un rond. T _ **u nous as abandonnés et tu crois que tu vas revenir dans nos vies ? Que nous allons tous t'accepter à bras ouverts ? Je me demande comment Jasper et Raven font pour te supporter. Mieux, je me demande comment tu fais pour te supporter toi-même,**_ cracha-t-elle d'une traite, la voix vibrante de haine.

\- _**Si tu veux tous savoir, je ne me supporte pas. J'ai même essayé de mettre fin à mes jours une semaine après mon départ,** _ claqua la double voix de la louve comme un fouet sur nos êtres.

À cette aveux, je vis Lexa écarquillé les yeux. Je baissais le regard en même temps que Raven. Nous comprenions les actes de Clarke, bien que nous ne lui ayons pas pardonné pour autant.

\- _**Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me compreniez, loin de là. En fait, je m'attends plus à ce que l'un de vous me tue. Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon, Octavia. Tu as levé la main sur la femme que tu aimes juste à cause de mon départ et de celui de ton frère. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Tu te rends compte au moins que tu as failli tué Raven ou pas ?** _ Ricana Clarke, un sourire presque sadique sur le visage. _**Je n'aurais jamais porté la main sur Lexa, j'aurais préféré mourir que d'en arriver là,**_ murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, mais personne à part la principale concernée et moi-même avions entendu.

\- **_Tu as faillis tué Lexa et moi, j'assume mes actes aux moins,_ ** lui répondis la jeune guerrière sous le regard blessé de Raven.

Je posais une main réconfortante sur celle de mon amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle me porta un rapide regard avant de se lever à la hâte et de sortir de la salle. Lexa plongea son regard noir dans celui de la brune qui s'assagit sur son siège.

\- _**La réunion est terminée,**_ décidèrent Clarke et Lexa d'une même voix avant que je ne voie partir la Néphilim dans sa forme de loup.

Me levant de ma chaise, je soupirais avant d'aller rejoindre Raven qui, je le savais, était sans doute en pleures à cause des paroles de son ancienne petite amie.

 _~ Clarke ~_

Arrivée dans la chambre qui m'as été attribué à mon arrivée, je repris forme humaine avant de hurler ma rage en balançant tous les objets que je trouvais. Après quelques secondes, Lexa apparut dans le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Si tu es venu pour enfoncer le clou, je le fais très bien toute seule,**_ lui dis-je, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

\- _**Tu as vraiment voulu en finir avec la vie ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle sans détour, ne bougeant par de sa place.

\- _**Ma vie n'était plus une vie sans toi. Vous me reprochez de m'être enfuie, mais je l'ai fait pour vous. J'ai failli te tuer, Lexa. J'ai voulu à l'instant même égorger Octavia tellement elle m'a énervée. Je ne suis pas une personne bien. Je ne suis qu'un monstre, c'est tout,**_ crachais-je, me dégoûtant de ressentir tant de haine.

Sans un mot, elle s'avança vers moi. Je sortis mes crocs même sous ma forme humaine, ce qui la fit sourire. Je la fixais d'un regard étonné qu'elle n'est pas peur de moi.

\- _**Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, Clarke. Je t'en veux, j'ai voulu te faire du mal, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer comme tu sembles le pensé,**_ me dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue, un fin sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Envoutée par son regard, je ne m'échappais pas de sa prise avant qu'elle n'entame un mouvement pour rapprocher nos visages. Je me dégageais avec rapidité, plongeant un regard noir dans celui vert surpris de la belle brune.

\- _**Je t'aime, Lexa, mais je ne peux pas être avec toi. Pas tant que tu ne sauras pas ce que tu veux. Anya m'a dit que tu été retourné avec Costia,**_ lui avouais-je en serrant les dents.

Elle ne me répondit pas, soufflant de lassitude avant de me regarder étrangement. Nos regards ne se détournèrent pas l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Costia n'apparaisse dans mon champ de vision. Je reculais alors de la jolie brune, sous son regard étonné. La blonde derrière elle se racla la gorge, faisant sursauté Lexa qui se retourna vers sa petite amie.

\- **Je t'attends dans notre chambre,** dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Je serrais les dents en fixant Costia un seconde avant de voir Lexa passé devant elle et sortir de ma chambre. Je soufflai un instant avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de moi, le regard perdu sur le mur en face. Je fis apparaître un couteau dans ma main gauche, descendit la brassière de mon poignet, révélant ainsi des marques de coupures plus profondes les unes que les autres. Je plaçais le couteau sur ma peau meurtrie avant de commencer mon rituel, coupant ma peau avec la lame, faisant coulé mon sang particulier sur le sol, un fin sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres. J'aurais peut-être dû vérifier que j'étais seule, j'aurais sans doute vu Lexa sur le pas de la porte avant qu'elle ne me prenne le couteau des mains et qu'elle me mette une gifle monumentale.

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ;) J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ;)_**

 **Les personnages OC :**

 **1) Ashka :** Je me suis inspiré de l'actrice Emilia Clarke dans la série " Game of Trones " ( Daenerys Targaryen ) afin de faire mon personnage.

 **2) Skylinn :** Je me suis inspiré de l'actrice Rebecca Mader jouant dans la série " Once Upon A Time "( Zelena Mills ) afin de faire mon personnage.

 **3) Sirus :** Je me suis inspiré de l'acteur Joseph Morgan jouant dans la série " The Originals " ( Nicklaus Mikaelson ) afin de faire mon personnage.

* * *

 ** _Bisous le Kru :*_**


	21. Partie 2 - Chapitre 3 : L'Ordre

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui et vous annonces que je ne mettrais le prochain qu'après le 10 avril donc vous avez le temps pour répondre en reviews aux quelques questions qui se trouvent après le chapitre ;) Jouez le jeu svp, c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire et pour la story time des personnages ;) Il n'y a que deux Point de vue dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais clôturé la décision de Bellamy et vous présentez un peu mieux les membres de l'Ordre du Chasseur ;) ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Comme d'habitude, les pensées sont en italiques ;)

 **Partie 2 – Chapitre 3 : L'ordre du Chasseur !**

 _~ Clarke ~_

Une douleur intense au visage. C'est ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Devant moi, Lexa, le regard sombre et la main levée, elle venait de me gifler. Ma tête ayant légèrement tourné sur le côté gauche à son geste, je soufflai doucement. Elle ne comprendrait pas, j'étais sûr de ça. Après tout, comment le ferait-elle ? Elle a Costia à présent et elle me déteste. Cette pensée me fit grogner de mécontentement, je serre les poings faisant s'enfoncer mes griffes dans ma paume. Je souris en coin en ressentant cette douleur familière tandis que je sentais son regard noir sur moi. Tout en me levant du canapé, je l'ignorai afin de me rendre à la salle d'eau, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité et la force de la commandante. Elle me prit par l'avant-bras, faisant me retourner pour plonger sa forêt orageuse dans mon océan calme, mais dépourvu d'émotion. Je serre les dents pour ne pas laisser mon instinct primaire ressortir, mais c'est déjà perdu d'avance. D'un mouvement sec, je la repoussai pour récupérer mon bras, fixant la jeune brune d'un regard des plus glaciales.

Cela ne l'effraya pas et alors que je me retournai pour m'enfouir, elle me plaqua contre le lit qui est à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je compris qu'elle a utilisé sa force quand elle me chevaucha, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Grognant comme si j'étais dans ma forme lupine, je pris l'avantage en nous faisant basculé sur le lit, me retrouvant cette fois-ci au-dessus d'elle. Je me retins à ses épaules pour ne pas m'écrouler sur elle, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Je vis beaucoup de rage et de haine dans ses yeux verts, mais étrangement, cela me fit sourire. Un sourire mauvais. Soudainement, elle se stoppa dans ses gesticulations et je pus voir sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupéfaction. Je vis mon reflet dans ses pupilles et pus constaté que mon regard avait pris une teinte dorée, signe que le loup en moi cherchait à s'échapper.

 _Heureusement que j'ai appris à me contrôler pendant ses deux ans, sinon je me serais transformé devant Lexa et pas de la plus belle des façons._

Attendant quelques secondes, perdues dans mes pensées, j'allais me relever afin de fuir une nouvelle fois cette situation, mais une force m'attira vers Lexa. Je me rendis compte que c'était elle-même qui m'avait attiré dans ses bras, me retrouvant complètement allongé sur son corps, le visage à la base de son cou, là où l'odeur était la plus forte. Je respirai celle-ci un instant alors que je sentis un fin sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres charnues. Elle avait le don de m'apaiser même dans les moments les plus difficiles, mais je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller, pas tant qu'elle est avec Costia.

\- _**Je suis désolée,**_ murmurais-je doucement à son oreille. _**Je n'aurais pas dû revenir,**_ terminais-je sur un ton glacial, bien que peinée devant cette situation.

Je me redressais, profitant de son état de choc pour me lever du lit et courir en direction du balcon avant de sauté par-dessus la balustrade. Pendant ma chute, je fermai les yeux, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la bête en moi et mon instinct s'éveilla entièrement, prenant la forme d'un loup. J'atterris finalement en plein marché, ayant sauté trop loin.

 _Tant pis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me voit sous cette forme._

En fait si, c'était la première fois au vu des regards inquiets ou fascinés qui se poser sur ma personne. Malgré tout ceux-ci, je sentis l'électrisation de celui de la commandante. Secouant mon pelage pour reprendre l'entièreté de mon esprit, je partis en courant vers la forêt.

 _J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule afin de contrôler mon instinct ainsi que mes émotions._

 _~ Bellamy ~_

J'ai suivi les chasseurs jusqu'à la limite entre les terres Trikru et la forêt. Depuis que je suis parti, je n'ai pas fait attention que je m'étais éloigné de plus en plus de Polis jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous étions dans une petite auberge dans un village non loin de la capitale. Nous avions commandé des boissons et de la nourriture tout en discutant entre nous.

\- _**Vous devez bien avoir des particularités autres que le don de la chasse pour avoir été recruté par le puissant Fenrir,** _ leur dis-je sarcastiquement en buvant ma bière.

\- _**En effet, nous avons tous du sang divin coulant dans nos veines,**_ me répondit Niylah sous le regard froid de son frère.

On dirait qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

\- _**Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, ne fait pas attention,** _ répliqua Skylinn, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. _**Je suis la fille d'Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse. J'ai le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées,**_ ajoute-t-elle avant de plonger sa fourchette dans son assiette, récupérant une pomme de terre sautée qu'elle fourra ensuite dans sa bouche.

\- _**Je suis la fille de Nyx, l'entité de la nuit. Je contrôle les ombres,**_ continuai Ashka, me faisant une démonstration en éteignant toutes les lumières de la taverne sous le râle de l'aubergiste.

\- _**Ash', tu sais qu'il n'aime pas quand tu fais ça,**_ gronda gentiment la rousse à ses côtés, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, une fois qu'elle eut avalé sa bouchée.

- _ **Il faut bien que je déploie mes capacités,** _ ricana la blonde d'une voix exagérée accompagné d'un sourire espiègle.

\- _**Sirus et moi-même sommes les enfants d'Amaterasu. Dans le shintoïsme, elle est la déesse du soleil,** _ intervint Niylah tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- _**Vous contrôlez le feu ?**_ Lui demandais-je, ma curiosité piquée au vif.

\- _**Je suis le seul à possédé cette capacité,** _ coupai Sirus, les yeux sombres avant que sa main ne s'enflamme jusqu'au poignet alors que le reste du groupe leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _**Mon frère a le don d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il adore ça, fanfaronné,**_ répliqua la blonde platine, se redressant sur sa chaise afin de regarder son frère, insistant sur le dernier mot.

Celui-ci soupira lourdement avant d'éteindre ses flammes de couleur noir et rouge. Je pus voir qu'absolument toutes les personnes autour de nous l'observer avec crainte et respect. Je crus soudainement voir une jeune femme ressemblante beaucoup à Clarke pénétré dans la taverne, mais en clignant des yeux, elle n'était plus là.

\- _**Je ne fanfaronne jamais, petite sœur. J'aime simplement que l'attention se pose sur ma personne,**_ répliqua Sirus d'un ton plein de dédain qui fit soupirer sa jeune sœur.

\- _**Tu as un ego surdimensionnée, Sirus,** _ commenta Ashka, ne relevant pas son regard de ses deux épées qu'elle s'occupait à affuté.

\- _**Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai le pouvoir de la lumière,**_ intervint le chef du groupe, faisant apparaître une boule d'énergie lumineuse au-dessus de nous, sous le sourire de ses camarades, son frère y comprit.

\- _**Je ne suis qu'un humain, pourquoi vouloir que j'entre dans l'Ordre du Chasseur ?**_ Leur demandais-je, croisant les bras sur mon torse.

\- _**Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Bellamy. Tu as étais élevé avec la fille de Fenrir et celle d'Arès. Tu es un héro. La réincarnation d'Hercules, le plus grand de tous les héros,** _ m'apprit la blonde platine, cette nouvelle m'explosa à la figure comme une bombe.

\- _**Ma petite sœur n'a pas de sang divins !** _ M'exclamais-je en frappant mon poing contre la table, faisant se lever tous les regards sur moi.

- _ **Bellamy ?**_ Retentis, une voix familière derrière moi, me calmant instantanément.

\- _**Clarke ?**_ Lui répondis-je, très surpris de sa présence, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux.

Les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent tous sans exception avant de s'incliner devant la blonde, posant un genou à terre. Mal à l'aise, mon amie leur demanda de se relever, ce que firent les quatre chasseurs.

\- _**Puis-je savoir ce que l'Ordre du Chasseur veut à mon ami ?**_ Commenta-t-elle d'une voix froide, un timbre de voix que je n'avais jamais entendu venant d'elle.

- _ **Le Seigneur Fenrir nous a chargé de retrouver votre ami afin de l'intégrer à l'Ordre, Princesse Clarke. Il est le fils du héro Hercules, il a une place de choix dans l'Ordre,** _ lui répondit Niylah d'une voix douce, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je vois. En effet, il a un grand avenir, je n'en ai jamais douté,**_ commenta Clarke, me souriant malicieusement. _**Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, mais arrêté de m'appeler par mon titre. Nous nous sommes côtoyés pendant deux ans à temps plein, nous sommes amis,**_ soupira-t-elle ensuite, ne détachant pas son regard bleu de la fille d'Amaterasu.

\- _**Désolée, Clarke, c'est le protocole dans un lieu public,** _ sourit Skylinn, se rasseyant à sa place pour continuer son dîner sous le regard meurtrier de son chef.

\- _**Je sais bien, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé,**_ insista la princesse du ciel, s'asseyant à côté de moi, posant un regard lourd de sens sur la blonde platine.

 _Il s'est passé quelque chose entre elles, ce n'est pas possible autrement._

Je vis du coin de l'œil Skylinn répondre affirmatif à ma question mentale. Elle alla même jusqu'à me mimer quelque chose de pas très catholique qui me fit rougir de suite, sous son rire tonitruant. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, Ashka intervint en frappant la rousse sur la tête, provoquant un rire pour ma part et un grognement de mécontentement chez la rousse.

 _Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi perverse. Elle me fait penser un peu à Raven._

Clarke commanda une chope de bière à l'aubergiste qui lui apporta en seulement deux minutes munies d'un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Une fois servie, la blonde but une gorgée de son breuvage, soupirant de contentement avant de poser son regard bleu sur moi.

\- _**Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé en deux ans. Tu as pris un peu plus de muscles,** _ ricana-t-elle avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée, attendant une réponse de ma part.

\- _**Toi non plus, à part ton amour pour l'alcool,**_ lui dis-je, amusé par sa descente spectaculaire.

- _ **Je n'aime pas l'alcool, mais il me permet d'oublier mes soucis pour un temps,**_ me répondit-elle, une expression triste sur le visage.

\- _**Les retrouvailles se sont mal passées, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda Niylah en faisant une grimace.

\- _**Tu ne crois pas si bien dire,** _ avoua l'autre blonde, finissant sa bière avant d'en commander une autre. _**Elle m'a vu,**_ ajoute-t-elle en fixant Niylah d'un regard sombre.

La blonde dut mieux comprendre que moi cette phrase puisque son regard se fit plus dur. Elles restèrent comme ça encore quelques secondes avant que la blonde platine ne soupire.

\- _**Il faut que tu arrêtes tes conneries, Clarke,** _ intervint Sirus, jusque-là silencieux.

\- _**Mes conneries ne regardent que moi, Sirus,** _ cracha Clarke avec véhémence avant de boire sa nouvelle bière.

\- _**Pas quand elle concerne Lexa et toi. Tu ne peux pas la fuir à chaque fois que quelque chose se complique entre vous,**_ commenta Skylinn, d'une voix calme bien que froide.

\- _**Elle me déteste et elle a son petit joujou prénommé Costia pour s'amuser,**_ rigola la belle blonde avant de descendre sa nouvelle bière d'un coup.

 _Elle ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool. C'est une véritable connasse quand elle est ivre._

\- _**Son sang divin lui permet d'assimiler beaucoup d'alcool avant d'être saoul. Elle est juste énervée à cause de sa jalousie,**_ me précisa Skylinn, relevant son regard bleu sur nous.

\- _**Jalouse de quoi au juste ? J'ai tout ce que je veux ici même,**_ affirma Clarke, un sourire salasse gravé sur les lèvres alors qu'elle jetait un regard équivoque à Niylah.

\- _**Niylah n'est pas ton jouet, Néphilim,**_ cracha Sirus en accordant un regard des plus noirs à l'enfant divin.

\- _**Vous êtes tous mes jouets,**_ murmura-t-elle, faisant levé les yeux de toute la table sur elle. **_Vous ne le saviez pas ?_** Demanda-t-elle à l'ordre, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Sans que nous ne puissions réagir, Sirus lui mit une droite monumentale, lui faisant traversé la taverne. Je vis mon amie se relever difficilement avant de se transformer en louve, nous fonçant dessus. Je fronçais les sourcils de colère avant de m'interposer entre Clarke et Sirus, attrapant la gueule grande ouverte de la louve à main nue devant le regard interloquée de l'Ordre.

\- _**Tu es peut-être malheureuse, mais nous ne sommes pas tes jouets pour autant, Clarke,**_ crachais-je à la figure de l'animal avant de la rejeter un peu plus loin, m'attendant à ce qu'elle revienne à la charge.

 _Je ne sais pas trop comment je viens d'intercepter une Néphilim, la princesse des Néphilim même, mais c'est génial comme pouvoir._

Cela ne manqua pas puisqu'elle se jeta à nouveau sur moi. Je me préparai à reproduire ma défense quand elle reprit sa forme humaine au dernier moment, me contournant avant de me faire une clef de bras. Je grognais sous la douleur que me procurer cette prise avant de m'en libérer en tirant de toutes mes forces sur ses bras. Je lui mis un coup de pied retourné qu'elle stoppa en plein vol, mais qui eut le mérite de la faire reculer de quelques pas. Je vois de la rage dans son regard, une rage si grande que seule Lexa pouvait l'en débarrasser.

\- _**Dégage si tu ne veux pas que ça dégénère encore plus,** _ s'interposèrent Ashka et Skylinn en faisant blocus entre mon amie et moi-même.

Elles avaient sorti leurs armes et allaient s'en servir si la blonde n'arrêtait pas. Clarke grogna un instant, le comprenant aussi, avant de sortir de la taverne en bousculant le dirigeant à qui elle devait rendre à présent des comptes. Les deux chasseuses baissèrent leurs armes en soupirant avant de les rangées sur leur dos.

\- _**Je veux faire partie de l'Ordre,** _ annonçais-je, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte que venait de prendre Clarke.

Je me tourne vers mes nouveaux compagnons qui ont tous un énorme sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, sauf Sirus évidemment, mais j'ai compris que c'était sa manière d'être. Une explosion à l'extérieur nous fit légèrement sursauter avant qu'un homme du village n'entre dans la taverne à moitié détruite, paniqué.

\- _**Nous avons besoin de vous, Chasseurs ! Il y a un loup qui saccage absolument tout sur son passage !**_ Cria-t-il en courant vers nous, le regard terrifié.

\- _**Tsss, je vais me faire un manteau avec la fourrure de cette Néphilim,**_ cracha Sirus en prenant ses armes.

Nous sortions tous de l'établissement, nous stoppant devant les dégâts que le village avait subis. Au loin, je pus voir toute une meute de loup attaqué un autre loup au pelage couleur bordeaux.

\- _**Il n'avait pas dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un loup ? J'en vois toute une meute moi,** _ soupirai Skylinn, comme embêté.

\- _**Au moins, nous savons que Clarke n'a rien avoir avec ce désordre,**_ commenta Ashka, un sourire malicieux en coin tandis qu'elle fixait Sirus.

\- _**Chasseur en position !** _ Ordonna Niylah d'une voix puissante, me faisant légèrement sursauté. _**Ne laissez aucune de ses immondes créatures, vous échappez,**_ cria-t-elle à nouveau, brandissant ses armes en l'air.

Je suivis le groupe à travers le village, donnant un violent coup de poing dans la gueule du premier loup que je croise, le faisant valsé à plus de deux mètres. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir Ashka et Skylinn s'occupaient d'une bonne partie de la meute, donnant des coups de plus en plus puissants et précis. La rousse tirait des flèches explosives sur les créatures qui explosèrent en plein de morceaux tandis que la blonde tranchée en petites rondelles le reste des loups à l'aide de ses deux immenses épées. Bien que frêle physiquement, elle avait une force colossale. Leur démonstration de puissance me faisait rappeler à un numéro de danse, les deux partenaires se couvrant mutuellement tout en se donnant un coup de main. Ashka virevoltait dans les airs tout autour de sa partenaire, le spectacle était éblouissant. Niylah et Sirus utilisaient leurs pouvoirs, se défoulant un peu suite à notre altercation avec Clarke, carbonisant plus d'une vingtaine de loups. Ils faisaient une très bonne équipe également.

Sirus était beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'y parait, il manie sa massue avec une dextérité que je n'avais vu que chez Gustus quand il m'entraînait. Niylah était un peu plus fluide et rapide, se servant de ses capacités afin d'aveugler le plus grand nombre d'ennemis avant de laisser son frère intervenir. Clarke faisait également un très bon travail, alternant entre sa forme lupine et humaine afin d'être plus rapide et plus efficace que ses adversaires. Elle utilisait de temps en temps ses pouvoirs et sa rage de sang, mais restait toujours maître d'elle-même. Nous formions tous une bonne équipe, je souris avant de me précipiter sur une dizaine de loups, arrachant leur mâchoire, brisant leur nuque et leurs os d'un simple mouvement de bras. Ma force s'était éveillée pendant mon altercation avec mon amie, me révélant enfin qui j'étais vraiment. Plus nous tuons les loups et plus d'autres encore plus puissants et robustes arrivaient. Nous commencions tous à fatigué, même pour des enfants divins. Clarke étant la seule à ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse ou de fatigue. Un hurlement me fit tourner la tête vers la forêt où je vis arrivés deux loups imposants.

Je reconnus Fenrir foncé dans le tas afin de nous libérer le plus possible de la meute qui ne faisait que grossir tandis que le deuxième loup restait plus en retrait, utilisant une forme de magie du feu inédite pour moi. On aurait dit les mêmes flammes que celles de Sirus, mais intégralement noire et beaucoup plus puissantes. Clarke se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivés, un sourire en coin des lèvres, avant de se mettre en duo avec son père. Je ne pus nier qu'ils étaient efficaces ensemble, bien plus que n'importe lequel des chasseurs présents. En quelques minutes, l'intégralité de la meute fut anéantie, nous laissant enfin du répit pour souffler et nous reposer. Assis devant un grand arbre, reprenant mon souffle, je vis Sirus s'avancer vers moi. Il me tendit une main pour que je la lui sers. Cela m'étonna, mais je souris en coin avant de lui serrer la main et je vis un petit sourire passé sur ses lèvres.

\- _**Je me suis trompé sur toi, tu es digne d'être un membre de l'Ordre, Bellamy,**_ m'avoua-t-il de sa voix rauque, mais étrangement douce.

\- _**Je dois dire que je me suis trompé sur ton compte également. Tu es bien plus sympa que ce que je pensais,** _ rigolais-je en me relevant.

\- _**Ne t'y habitue pas, je suis bien au-dessus de toi,**_ commente-t-il avant de se diriger vers le loup blanc et rouge de tout à l'heure.

\- _**Re voilà le Sirus que j'ai rencontré,**_ murmurais-je pour moi-même, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Nous nous retrouvions tous dans une grotte à quelques mètres du village. Sirus avait fait un immense feu afin que tout le monde puisse se réchauffer en ce début de soirée. Fenrir et l'autre loup s'étaient joints à nous, mais Clarke était partie en direction de Polis pour faire un rapport de la situation à Lexa. Nous étions donc tous autour du feu, rigolant et plaisantant entre nous quand une chose me vint en tête.

\- _**Je ne vous connais pas, qui êtes-vous ?**_ Demandais-je au loup blanc qui était posé entre Niylah et Sirus, comme les protégeant.

\- _**Je manque à tous mes devoirs, Bellamy voici Amaterasu, notre mère,**_ répondit Niylah en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, nerveuse.

\- _**Je suis heureuse de rencontré un nouvel ami de mes enfants ainsi qu'un membre de l'Ordre du chasseur. Tu es très doué,**_ s'élevas une voix féminine, puissante et douce à la fois, provenant du loup.

\- **_Avoir une force surhumaine et une endurance plus élevée aide aussi,_** commenta Skylinn qui était en train de manger un morceau de viande.

\- _**Tu es toujours en train de manger, c'est fou,**_ lui dis-je, amusé devant son expression faussement choquée.

\- _**J'ai besoin de force. Je ne peux pas entretenir mon corps de rêve sinon,**_ répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres sous l'amusement générale.

J'observe tout le monde rire des bêtises de la rousse et sourit tendrement devant ce tableau, j'avais trouvé une famille, mais je n'en oubliais pas Octavia. L'heure des retrouvailles avait sonné.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ;) On passe aux explications du chapitre et après aux questions ;)**_

* * *

 **Explications :**

 _ **1) Athéna :**_ Déesse de la sagesse, de la stratégie guerrière, des armes et de la Pensée dans la mythologie grec. C'est la fille de Zeus et la sœur d'Arès ( Le dieu de la guerre ) et d'Hestia ( Déesse du foyer ) ce qui fait d'Octavia et Raven les nièces de Skylinn.

 _ **2) Nyx :**_ Déesse de la nuit personnifiée dans la mythologie grec. Elle est la première divinité avec son frère Érèbe ( les ténèbres ) à être sortit du Chaos primordial.

 _ **3) Héraclès ( Hercules ) :**_ Demi-Dieu, fils de Zeus et d'Alcmène dans la mythologie grec. Il est l'un des héros les plus vénéré de la Grèce Antique et est très populaire dans notre temps. Il est devenu célèbre grâce à ses douze travaux. Il possède une force surhumaine ( capable de soulevé des rochers, etc.. ), des bracelets forgé par Héphaïstos, le Dieu forgeron et est immortel.

* * *

 **Questions :**

 _ **1) Voulez-vous des flash-back de la rupture Octaven ? Un point de vue Octavia et un autre de Raven ?**_

 _ **2) Vous avez le choix entre : Lexa rompt avec Costia pendant une dispute violente OU Costia rompt avec Lexa après l'avoir vu avec Clarke. Si vous avez des propositions autres que celles-ci, dites moi tout ;)**_

 _ **3) Quel couple voulez-vous que j'ajoute à la fiction maintenant que le Octaven est brisé ? ( Une proposition par personne )**_

 _ **4) Voulez-vous des flash-back du point de vue de Lexa sur les deux ans de trou ? De quelqu'un d'autre ?**_

 _ **5) Vous avez le choix, pour les retrouvailles Octavia/Bellamy, entre : Retrouvailles fracassantes OU Retrouvailles froide**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, j'ai hâte de connaître vos choix et vos réponses xD Si vous avez des propositions à me faire pour la suite de l'histoire, je suis toute ouïe ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Bisous à tous :***_


End file.
